


Love Is Real

by SevenSeasOfSigh



Series: Sleepless In London [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Deacury, Established Relationship, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, No Smut, Past Child Abuse, Roger is still a sad boy, Set in 1990’s, bc I suck at writing it, brian is confused, help these boys, might give it a go one day, prob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSeasOfSigh/pseuds/SevenSeasOfSigh
Summary: ~Sequel to Sleepless in London~Moving on from past burns is hard, but have Roger and Brian escapes the flames of heartbreak?MaylorDeacury





	1. For My Love

July 19th 12:32am

Roger laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep even though he had planned to wake up early to make breakfast for his boyfriends birthday. 

He glanced at the clock and smiled. It's officially Brian's 27th birthday. 

"Happy birthday, love." Roger said softly, kissing his nose. 

Brian snored loudly in response. 

"Old man." Roger chuckled and got up from the bed to get some water. As he was navigating through the dark room he slammed his foot into the leg of the bed. 

"Oh, fuck me..." he groaned, biting back the pain as he sunk down to the ground. 

"Not right now, Rog, I'm sleeping..." Brian mumbled into the pillow. 

"Brian, what the fuck?" He stared down at his sleeping boyfriend. 

Roger closed his eyes and began giggling to himself, soon he was in full on hysterics with tears running down his face as he gasped for breath. 

Brian shot up and nearly fell off the bed to get to him and wrapped his arms around the blond. "It's okay, love, it's okay. Did you have another nightmare- Wait... are you laughing?" He pulled away to see Rogers face, which had the biggest smile on it. 

"Happy birthday, Brimi." He grinned. "I think I broke my toe." 

"Are you drunk?" Brian asked before kneeling down to examine is toe. He got up and came back with an alcohol pad and bandaid, fixing up the smaller mans toe. 

"Drunk on love." Roger smirked, leaning down to kiss his partners lips. 

"That doesn't make me think you're any more sober, Rog." Brian chuckled. "Why were you laughing so much?"

"I'm sober." Roger shook his head with a smile. "I hurt my toe and said 'fuck me' and you responded 'not right now, Rog, I'm sleeping' in your sleep." Roger said, imitating Brian's voice poorly. 

Brian laughed and shook his head. "Maybe tonight?" He winked, causing a blush to come to Rogers face. 

"You naughty boy!" Roger laughed. "I do have a surprise for you tonight, I think you'll really love it." He smiled sweetly at the man kneeling in front of him. 

"Rog, I love anything from you." Brian smiled back, holding his hand gently. 

"That's sweet, but you're a dirty liar." Roger smirked. 

"Care to elaborate?"

"Do the words 'I'm in Love With My Car' ring a bell?" Roger crosses his arms. 

"Really? The car song again?" Brian shook his head. 

"You never asked what the metaphor was." Roger smirked even wider. 

"Metaphor- no." Brian's eyes widened. 

"You're my car." Roger gave him a goofy grin. 

"I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." Brian said sarcastically, laughter bubbling in his chest. 

"Wanna know what the grease gun is?" Rogers smirk returned to his face. 

"It's not as subtle as you'd thing, Rog." Brian laughed, shaking his head. "Though, what's the disease, son?" Brian smirked. 

"Oh, is love, Brimi." Roger fluttered his eyelashes as the taller man laughed. 

"You're too much, Rog." Brian said, standing up from the floor. 

"You know you want my automolove." Roger wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh hush." He chuckled, scooping up the blond. "Off to bed we go."

"I have to pee!" Roger squealed, unable to conceal his giggling. 

"You're really gonna make me carry you to the toilet?" Brian looked at the giggling man. 

"You'll do it if you really love me." Roger smiled up the guitarist. 

"Aw shit, guess I have to then." Brian chuckled and opened the door, stopping in his track. "Freddie?"

There Freddie was, sitting on the kitchen floor in his underwear, eating cornflakes. 

"Deaky told me to stop getting crumbs in the bed." He said, caught like a deer in the headlights. 

Roger and Brian stared for a moment before crumbling into fits of uncontrollable laughter at the strange sight. 

"Why are you carrying Roger out into the lounge at 1am?" Freddie raised an eyebrow at the couple. 

"Rog is had to pee and is too lazy to walk himself to the bathroom." Brian chuckled, setting the smaller man down. "You're heavy, Rog."

"You calling me fat, bitch?" Roger smirked. 

"Only your bum." Brian winked. 

"I'm your Fat Bottomed Girl." He grinned, turning around and wiggling his ass for effect before disappearing into the bathroom. 

"You two are so in love it's disgusting." Freddie smiled widely. "I love it."

"I love it too." Brian smiled, grabbing a glass of water. 

"Happy birthday, darling." He smiled up at him from the floor. 

"Thanks, Fred. Rog said he has a surprise for me tonight." Brian grinned, sipping his water. 

"If he's talking about shagging, I'll die." Freddie said, finishing off his corn flakes. 

"I don't think he is." Brian laughed. 

"I'm sure it'll be something perfect. He's been talking about your birthday for a month now." Freddie chuckled. 

"Really?" Brian smiled softly, his eyes shifting to the bathroom door as his love walks out. 

"I nearly pissed myself." Roger said, walking back over to the two. 

"Well thank you for telling us, dear, we were both wondering." Freddie rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed to get my beauty sleep." Freddie grinned. "Happy birthday, again, my dear." He said before slipping into his bedroom. 

"Ready for bed, Rog?" He smiled down at the blond for a moment. 

"Carry me?" That cheeky bastard. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger made sure he was out of bed by 5:30am in order to cook the breakfast for Brian, despite his body fighting him for sleep. 

By 6am, Roger was standing in the kitchen, clothes covered in flour and flour on his nose. 

He pushed his glasses up on his nose and poured the pancake batter onto the pan, waiting patiently to flip it. He ending up attempting to shape the pancake into large hearts, but they looked mostly deformed. He was proud regardless. 

As he finished with the pancakes, he popped two slices of break into the toaster for John and started on the eggs. 

By 6:30am, everything was ready and he plated the food for Brian carefully and poured him a glass of orange juice. He set the plate and cup on a tray before adding a cup of coffee and stealing one of Freddie's flowers to put in a beer bottle. 

Roger smiled widely as he carried to tray into the bedroom, and nudged Brian with his foot. "Bri, wake up!" He said softly.

Brian's eyes fluttered open before resting on the pool of blue gazing down at him. "Good morning, beautiful." He grinned. 

"Good morning, love. Happy birthday." Roger smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Hungry?"

"For you." Brian winked before sitting up. 

"And they say I'm the dirty one." Roger laughed, placing the tray on his lap. 

"You cooked?" Brian looked up in surprise. 

"Don't look too shocked." Roger laughed. "I'm hoping it good. Sorry if you get food poisoning."

"Aw, Roggie, it's a heart!" Brian smiled softly, looking up to his boyfriend with hearts in his eyes. 

"Hell yeah it is! Freddie said it looked like an ass." Roger chuckled. 

"Freddie looks like an ass." Brian said, raising his voice so it carries out the door. 

"You look like a poodle, bitch!" Freddie called back with a laugh. 

"Happy birthday, Bri!" John called also. 

"Thanks, Deaky!" Brian called back, laughing. "This is perfect, thank you." He smiled, picking up Rogers hand and kissing the back of it. 

Roger practically melted, his face breaking into a lovesick grin. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Later that night

Brian sat in the passenger seat with a blindfold over his eyes. They'd been driving for hours it felt like, but Roger insisted that he wore the damn thing, so he of course did without complaint. 

"Are we there yet?" Brian asked, the question made both of them think back to their first get away as a couple nearly a year ago.

"Almost, just a bit farther." Roger smiled, glancing over at the man he loves. 

"I wish I could see you." He said, touching the fabric over his eyes lightly. 

"You will soon!" Roger grinned, picking up a bit or speed. 

Brian was glad that Roger was comfortable with cars again after his accident, but Rogers driving never ceased to scared the life out of him. 

Suddenly, the car stopped and Brian heard the car door open and shut, then he heard the trunk open and shut. 

"Rog, please tell me you're not planning to kill me." Brian said, leaning back in his seat. 

"Well damn, Brian, you ruined my plan." Roger chuckled as he set a few more things up. 

Before Brian could think of a response, his own door opened and he felt warm hands on his shoulders guiding him out of the car and over somewhere else. 

"Okay, I'm taking the blindfold off." Roger said softly from behind him, carefully removing the blindfold. 

Brian opened his eyes slowly before gasping. In front of him was a large blanket spread out with a small assortment of all his favorite vegetarian meals, a bottle of Moët Chandon, and a few candles scattered along the grass. His eyes lifted to see they were on a small outlook, looking down on a small town. 

He then looked up to the sky, where the star were on full display and easy to see with the naked eye. His eyes widened when he saw a flash of silver and his eyes rested on a sleek new telescope on the edge of the outlook. He slowly walked towards it and smiled at the pretty blue bow on top. 

'Love is you  
You and me  
Love is real  
-Roger'

Brian smiled softly with tears in his eyes as he read the engraved message. Their song. The song they danced to on their first night away. 

"Do you like it?" Roger asked softly, standing by the car watching him with a shy smile. 

Brian couldn't speak, he'd never felt more loved by anyone. Wordlessly, he walked over to him and cupped his cheek before kissing him softly and hugging him tight. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Roger chuckled, leaning back and gazing up at his love. 

"Its absolutely perfect." He breathed, smiling softly. "Thank you, Roger."

"You deserve nothing less." Roger smiled, leaning up and kissing him again. "Go try it out! I had some guy in the shop tweak it a bit to make it work better or zoom in farther, I guess. You're the star nerd." Roger chuckled, pulling him over to the telescope excitedly. 

Brian smiled down at him and looked into it. It was better than the one he had back at their flat, it must've cost a fortune. He'd been wanting this model since it came out a few months ago. 

"It's perfect, Rog, oh I love it!" Brian beamed, turning around and hugging him tightly. Roger laughed as Brian lifted him into the air. 

"It's the same one you've been talking about." Roger grinned. "All those times you thought I wasn't listening." He winked. 

"You're an angel." Brian smiled, tucking a lock of golden hair behind his ear. 

"You're making me blush." Roger smiled, taking his hand and kissing it before pulling him over to the blanket. 

"I ordered from a few of your favorite restaurants in London. It's all still pretty hot, I believe." He smiled as they both sat down. 

"I didn't know you were such a romantic." Brian smiled as they began to pick at the different foods. 

"But you did know that I'm full of surprises." Roger smiled, leaning his head on the taller man. "Wanna know why I drove us out this far?" A coy smile played on his lips. 

"To see the stars better?" Brian guessed, smiling down at him. 

"Nope. Well, yes. But there's another reason. Look up." Roger said, pointing at the sky.

As soon as he looked to the sky, he was left breathless. It was a meteor shower right before his eyes.

"Oh my god..." he whispered. "You... oh my god, Roger." Brian couldn't help the tears streaming down his face yet again. 

"I went and spoke to a few astronomy professors at the university and found out there was a meteor shower on your birthday just two hours from our flat." He smiled, wiping the tears from Brian's cheeks before Brian captured his lips in his own. 

"This is the best birthday I've ever had." Brian said softly, stroking Rogers rosy cheek. 

"I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me." Roger said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled as he laid them back on the blanket. 

For the next few hours, they drank most of the wine, leaving a glass or two for Freddie and John, ate all of the food, and just enjoyed each other's presence. 

Roger laid his head on Brian's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart and feeling the vibrations from his soft voice explaining the stars and constellations all the whole stealing lazy kisses from each other. 

He had no idea what any of Brian's words meant, as he was most educated in biology, but he listened and asked questions all the same. Roger just loved listening to his voice and the passion that came with him talking about the stars and space. 

Eventually, the sun began to rise forcing them to pack up their things and start driving back home. 

"Hey, Rog?" Brian asked softly. 

"Yeah?" He glanced over at him from the road. 

"That was one of the best nights of my life." Brian smiles, resting a hand on Rogers knee. 

"Me too. I'll never forget it." Roger smiled, taking one of his hands and intertwining it with Brian's. 

When they got home, their band mates were still sleeping. They smiled at each other before slipping in bed and falling asleep themselves and sleeping late into the day together. 

Feeling absolutely at peace.


	2. Love of My Life, You’ve Hurt me

~November, 1995~

Sunday mornings were Rogers favorite. As much as he loved Queen and making music, Sunday was the day to just rest and recuperate. Plus, he got to lay in bed all morning with the man he loved with nothing forcing him out of bed. It was perfect!

Roger smiled over at the man who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. He leaned foreword and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Roger shook his head at the gentle snores coming from the man and smiled softly. It was mornings like this that helped ease any doubt in his mind. Brian truly loved him. He would never leave him. He would never hurt him. 

Roger got up slowly and made his way to the kitchen. He always felt guilty when the traces of doubt filled his mind, Brian has never done anything to intentionally hurt him. Roger trusted him.

Roger sighed softly, starting a pot of coffee. They'd all been on edge lately as their world tour was only two days away, and they left tomorrow. Roger had other things on his mind. Their one year anniversary was next week and they'd be in New York. It was perfect, Brian always seemed to appreciate the city lights. 

He poured the coffee into his favorite mug. It was one Freddie had gotten him from Japan, it was bright pink with sparkles, "Like your shoes, darling!", and the word "BITCH" in bold letters. He wondered how many people bought it not knowing English, the thought made him chuckle. Freddie said it was the gayest thing in the shop, and it only felt right to buy for him. 

Brian and Roger were by themselves this weekend, as Freddie decided to visit his family with John. He was glad to have a bit of alone time, especially since when they're on tour, they'll never be alone. 

Roger watched the birds sitting on the small balcony as he stirred milk and sugar (you can guess the measurements for the sugar) into his coffee. 

"You're up early for a Sunday." He heard a soft voice behind him say, when he turned around he was faced with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Good morning, love." He said, kissing his forehead gently. 

"I just got a bit in my head about the tour." Roger smiled softly at him. 

"You'll be wonderful, as you always are." Brian grinned, stepping into the kitchen to begin breakfast. 

"Oh, stop it, you!" Roger beamed. "Actually, keep going. How wonderful am I again?" He smirked, walking over to the tall man and leaning on the counter. 

"Fishing for compliments this morning, I see." He chuckled, shooing him away with his hands. 

"Aw, Bri! Take the bait!" Roger laughed, wrapping his arms around Brian's middle from behind the guitarist.

"I don't think I should inflate your ego anymore, love." Brian joked, turning around to press his lips to Rogers. "You're beautiful."

Roger smiled softly at him, melting at the gentleness of his voice. 

"Now let me make you food." Brian turned around and resumed making the breakfast. 

"Call me beautiful and make me food. Damn, Bri. You really do love me." Roger chuckled, moving back to sit down with his coffee. 

"I really do." He said softly, glancing back at the blond. 

"Do what?" Roger smiled, looking at the man expectantly. 

"You're needy." Brian chuckled. 

"Do what?" Roger repeated with a pout. 

"I love you." Brian said, rolling his eyes with a smile. 

"Aw, I love you too, Brimi!" Roger grinned, pulling the guitarist in for another kiss. 

"What's gotten into you?" Brian laughed, pulling away from the kiss. 

"We only have a few days until we're on tour. We won't be able to act like anything more than friends until we get to the hotel at night." Roger said, his smile faltering a bit. He was excited for the tour, but not to be separated from Brian basically the whole time. 

"Oh, Rog... it'll be hard, but we'll get through it." Brian tucked Roger hair behind his ear. "Just like last tour."

"Last tour was torture." Roger sighed, leaning against the counter. 

"We'll be fine, Rog. It's just a few months and then we'll be home again." Brian watched him with a small frown. 

"I love touring and doing concerts, but..." Roger paused, "I don't love hiding."

"You know we have to hide. We don't have much of a choice." Brian frowned at him. 

"But why? Why can't people just let people be happy?" Rogers face was now sullen, looking at Brian with his sad blue eyes. 

"People just... They don't understand, Roger. Maybe one day they will, but if it got out now..." Brian swallowed. "It wouldn't be good for any of us."

"But, Bri-"

"No, Rog. You've seen the hell Freddie goes through on a daily basis and he isn't even out yet." Brian said sternly. 

"Is it so wrong to want to love you?" Roger asked quietly, staring down at the counter. 

"I... Rog, can we just not talk about this right now?" He put a hand on his shoulder, frowning when Roger shrugged it off. 

"That's what you always say. You say 'not right now' or 'maybe later'. Why not now, Brian?" Roger crossed his arms, showing his agitation. 

"Because there's nothing we can do about it! Roger, if we come out, it's over! The press will tear us apart, no one will listen to Queen anymore! Hell, they'll probably try and break us apart!" Brian's voice rose in frustration without meaning to. 

Roger swallowed, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. 

"Rog, I-" Brian began, his voice softening at the sight. 

"N-No... you're right..." Roger spoke, his voice quiet and sad as he wiped his face. He stood up and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door gently. 

"Shit..." Brian sighed, rubbing his face. He really didn't mean to yell. He was just as frustrated with the situation, but now he made it worse. 

He took the breakfast off the stove and left it on the counter, going to gently knock on the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door slowly. "Rog, I'm sorry. I know you're upset and I shouldn't have yelled at you." Brian frowned, looking at the young mans back turned to him with his head in his hands. 

"It's not fair, Bri... It's not fair." He said softly, sniffling. 

"It's not." Brian agreed, going up to him and wrapping his arms around him. "I'd give everything for you to be happy, Roger. But if this gets out to the world, and you get hurt and... god, I'd never forgive myself." 

Roger turned around hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I overreacted..." he sniffled into his shirt. 

"You didn't overreact, Rog. You're hurt, this hurts. You're allowed to be sad about it." Brian strokes his hair gently. 

"This hurts you too, Bri." Roger said, pulling away to look into his eyes. 

"It does." Brian swallowed. "But as long as I have you, it's all worth it." He cupped his cheek. "You are worth every bit of pain. You make it worth it, Roger." 

Roger gave him a teary smile before pulling him close and pressing their lips together. "I love you." He said, resting their foreheads together. 

"I love you too." Brian smiled, wiping his own eyes, then wiping Rogers. "Let's go have some breakfast, or rather lunch by now, then we can go for a walk?" He suggested, looking into his eyes. 

Roger nodded, standing up from the bed and taking his hand. "That'd be perfect." He said, smiling softly. And just like that, he felt his doubts disappear again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They sat on a park bench quietly, sitting a few inches away from each other. It wasn't perfect. However small the distance, it was excruciating. They couldn't touch. They couldn't hold hands. They couldn't do much other than look and speak to each other, and even then, they had to be careful. 

"I want to come out one day." Roger said quietly. "If you don't, that's fine, but I don't want to hide for the rest of my life. I am who I am and fuck anyone who had anything to say about it." Roger was always stubborn. He always wanted things a specific way and he was willing to fight for it. 

"It's not that easy, Rog." Brian said, watching a few birds hopping in the grass. 

"I know." He said, staring straight ahead. "But one day it'll be better. It has to get better." 

"I really hope you're right." Brian looked over at him, a small frown gracing his features. 

"I really believe that I am." Roger gave him a small smile, his tired eyes filled with hope. 

Brian smiles softly at him, his heart breaking at the words. "Alright. We should start heading back, Freddie and John should be home by now." Brian stood up, standing by the bench to wait for him. . 

Roger got up as well, nodding. The doubt was back. He hid his frown. 

Roger was quiet for the rest of the walk, his mind was filled with negative thoughts all screaming at him to run. Screaming that Brian would hurt him. He bit his lip as he tries to ignore them. 

Brian opened the front door and was met with John and Freddie curled up on the couch together watching TV. He smiled softly and glanced back at Roger. 

Roger didn't meet his eyes, putting his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to go finish packing." He said before slipping into the bedroom. 

"Warm welcome." Freddie joked, looking over at the guitarist. 

"He's in a bit of a mood. It'll pass." Brian sighed, looking at the door sadly. 

"Are you in a fight?" John asked, concern covering his face. 

"No, no. Nothing like that. Just... he's upset about how things are. With hiding and sneaking around." Brian sighed, sitting down on the couch. 

"Poor dear." Freddie sighed. "I suppose you should take it as a compliment that he wants to show you off." Freddie smiled a bit. 

"Fred, it's too dangerous..." Brian crossed his arms.

"Plenty of things are dangerous, darling." Freddie said, shrugging. "He understands, but you need to understand too."

"I do understand. That's what I'm talking about." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"No. You need to understand why he's upset, Brian. Roger has been pushing love away for most of his life and now that he has it, he has to hide it." Freddie's face was gravely serious as Brian felt a punch of guilt in his stomach. 

"I... I didn't think of that." Brian frowned. 

"Such a boy." Freddie tsked, shaking his head. 

Brian snorted and stood up. "I'll go talk to him."

"You better." John shot back, not taking his eyes off the movie. 

Brian sighed and walked to the bedroom, knocking lightly before walking in. 

"It took you long enough." Roger smiled sweetly at him. 

"What?" Brian's voice was full of confusion. 

"I wanted you to follow me so I could have you to myself before tomorrow." Roger smirked, locking the door. 

"I thought you were in here crying." Brian frowned. 

"Sorry, but if I was smiling, you wouldn't have come." Roger shrugged. 

"I mean... Yeah, you're right." Brian chuckled a bit. "Freddie and John are in the next room, Rog. I don't think we should-"

"Don't be such a perv, Bri. I can enjoy your company without sex, can't I?" Roger smirked. 

"When you give me that look..." Brian blushed. 

"Pervert." He laughed, sitting down on the bed. "I really do need to pack. Wanna help?"

"I'm shit at fashion." Brian rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"Yeah, but you know what makes me look good." Roger winked as he began sorting through clothes.

Brian laughed and sat next to him on the bed as he began to pack his suitcase, chuckling at some of the things Roger insisted he bring. 

"Rog, it's for ten nights, why do you need twenty pairs of underwear?" Brian laughed, pointing to the pile the blond had created. 

"Just in case!" Roger shrugged, adding another pair. 

"In case you piss yourself twice a day, everyday?" He raised an eyebrow, amusement gleaming in his eyes. 

"You never know, Bri! I could pee, other things could happen." Roger winked, moving onto socks. 

"And you call me a pervert." Brian laughed. "Jesus, Rog! That's nearly all your socks!"

"I get cold feet." Roger shrugged again.

"So you put ten pairs on each foot?" Brian shook his head. 

"You're just mad because you want to see my toes." Roger joked, smirking at the man. 

"For the last time, I don't have a foot fetish!!" 

"Brian has a foot fetish?" Johns voice came from the lounge as Freddie's laughter echoed through the entire flat. 

"You naughty boy, Bri!" Freddie cackled. 

"Whoops." Roger smiled innocently at the blushing man. 

"I don't." He grumbled. 

"Sure thing, hun." Roger grinned and closed his suitcase. 

"I don't know why you need fifteen extra outfits on top of the twenty you're already bringing." He said, raising an eyebrow at the three bags that scattered the floor. 

"No one can say I'm unprepared. I've also got a hundred drumsticks." Roger grinned before laying on the bed. 

"Where'd you put those?" Brian asked, looking around the bedroom. 

"In your suitcase." He shrugged before patting the spot next to him on the bed. 

"You're mad." Brian chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Madly in love." Roger winked again and Brian rolled his eyes. 

"Do you think that'll actually work?" Brian raised his eyebrow at the flirty blond. 

"Well... did it?" He smirked, looking up at him with his big blue eyes. 

"...yes." He muttered, laying down next to him.

"You're too easy." Roger laughed, rolling over on his side to face him before getting up and hovering over him. 

"The pickup line didn't get me, Rog." Brian laughed, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh yeah? What got you?" He smirked down at him. 

"Your big ass eyes." Brian replied, grinning up at him. 

Roger laughed before leaning down and capturing Brian's lips in his own. 

"We have to wake up early tomorrow." Brian reminded when the blond pulled away for air. 

"We can sleep on the plane." Roger smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Brian knew this was a fight he didn't want to win. 

Roger felt his doubts disappear again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe we nearly missed the plane!" John huffed, sitting in his seat trying to catch his breath from running through the airport. 

"It wasn't my fault this time!" Freddie frowned, heaving a deep breath. 

"We overslept! We were up all night fu-" Roger whined before being interrupted. 

"Packing! Roger packed his entire wardrobe! It was quite draining." Brian sent him a pointed look. 

"We're not deaf, darling. Packing is not that exciting." Freddie smirked as Roger and John laughed. 

"You have no modesty, Rog." Brian muttered, his face red. 

"I can't deny the truth." Roger smirked, nudging the curly haired guitarist. 

Brian just shook his head as the three men laughed at his embarrassment. 

"Anyway, who's up for some scrabble?" Freddie asked, looking at the three. 

"I'm in, and I'm going to kick your ass this time." Roger said, grinning widely. 

"I'll join." John smiled, looking at the travel sized board. 

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Brian yawned, earning some snickers from the rest of the boys. 

"Old man." Roger teased, grinning at him.

"You were up just as long as me! How are you not tired?" Brian questioned, curling up as much as he could in the airplane chair. 

"Three cups of coffee, bitch." Roger smirked. 

"You're going to have a heart attack." Brian chuckled.

"A sheer heart attack." Roger winked as the other three collectively groaned. "I think it was a great song!"

"Definitely better than the car fucking song." John muttered. 

"First of all, I never fucked my car. Second of all, stop saying I fucked my car!" Roger crosses his arms.

"Tell me, Rog, what's the sexiest part of a car?" Brian smirked. "The grease gun?"

"I told you! It's a metaphor!" Roger flushed. 

"Metaphor for Brian's dick!" Freddie laughed. 

"Bingo." Roger smirked, his cheeks still flushed. 

"I knew it!" Freddie exclaimed. 

"It's quite obvious, Freddie." John laughed. 

Roger rolled his eyes and yawned before turning around to face the front on the plain, pulling the lever and dropping his seat back a few inches above Freddie's knees. "I'm going to sleep."

"Me too." Roger heard Brian say before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

"Roger! Wake up! The plane is crashing!" A frantic Freddie yelled into his face. 

"AHHHH!" He screamed, his eyes opening wide as he grabbed onto Freddie. 

After a few seconds Freddie began laughing, Roger opened his eyes to see a completely empty plane besides a concerned stewardess watching from the back. 

"You absolute prick!" Roger yelled, trying to catch his breath. "You scumbag, motherfucking, arsefaced bitch!" Roger held his chest and closed his eyes. 

"I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes, dear." Freddie continued laughing. "Brian really must've worn you out!" 

"Oh piss off." He grumbled, standing up. 

"Hurry, hurry! We've got a car to get to, then we're going to the hotel to drop our bags off, then off to sound checks!" Freddie said cheerfully, dragging the grumpy blond off the plane and through the airport. 

"Roger! You woke up!" John laughed. "We thought you slipped into a coma or something!"

"I was tired!" Roger grumbled, getting into the car. 

"Hmm, from packing." Freddie wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Precisely. Now, shh." Roger shushed, closing his eyes and leaning against the window in attempt to fall back to sleep. It didn't work, but resting his eyes was nice. 

When the three saw he was sleeping, or so they thought, they all turned to Brian. 

"Brian said Chrissie called him two days ago." John blurted out. 

"What?" Freddie frowned. "What did she want?" He crosses his arms. 

"Well, she said she was sorry." Brian said quietly. "And that she wanted to see me. Then she asked if I was seeing anyone." 

"And what did you say?" Freddie asked, frowning deeply. 

"Well..." Brian began, looking over to Roger to make sure he wasn't awake. "I panicked and said no." He said. 

Roger felt his stomach twist cruelly. He kept his eyes shut and tried to keep his breathing steady, clenching his fists tightly. 

"Brian, you idiot." Roger heard John say, he could hear the disapproval in his voice. 

"What was I supposed to say?" Brian frowned, crossing his arms. 

"Well, perhaps that you're in a very loving relationship? And that you don't care about her anymore?" John rolled his eyes. 

"But..." Brian looked down at his lap. 

"Don't tell me you still care about her, Brian." Freddie's voice was cautious as he glanced between a 'sleeping' Roger and Brian. 

"We were together for years, Fred. That doesn't just go away." Brian sighed. 

"Do you still love her?" Freddie crosses his arms, giving him a hard look. 

"Don't be so fucking ridiculous." Brian grumbled, not meeting his eyes. 

"Do you still love her, Brian." Freddie narrowed his eyes, this time it was more of a demand to know. 

"I... I don't know, okay? I just... I was going to marry her and then she left me. And now she says she misses me and she's sorry about everything. She seemed sincere." Brian spoke quietly, swallowing and staring down at his feet. 

"Have you told Roger?" John asked, crossing his arms and glaring slightly. 

Brian stayed silent, clenching his jaw. 

"Well?" Freddie pressed. 

"No..." he answered quietly. 

"Do you plan to?" John asked. 

"...no." Brian said again. 

"You're going to regret it." John said simply before turning his back to him. 

"Darling, I'm sorry, but you're a real ass." Freddie said, though no remorse to his voice.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Roger could feel the looks of pity from John and Freddie. He knew Brian felt guilty, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His doubts were back and he couldn't will them away this time. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Roger sat up silently and opened the car door to get out. 

"Sleep well?" Brian asked all too sweetly. 

"Yeah, perfect." He said quietly, grabbing all three of his suitcases at once, struggling a bit. 

"Here, let me help you." Brian reached to grab a bag, but Roger jerked it away. 

"I can do it myself." He huffed, lugging the three heavy bags into the building as Freddie got their keys. 

"Darling, they only have rooms with separate beds. Is that alright?" Freddie informed the stoic blond. 

"That's a shame." Roger said flatly, taking the key from his friend. "Thanks." He muttered before going to the elevator with him and John. 

"Shouldn't we wait for Brian?" John asked, holding the door. 

"He can take the stairs." Roger said simply, picking at his nails. As the other two shared a look. 

"You heard?" Freddie asked quietly. 

"I didn't hear anything." Roger said, no emotion on his face. "Nothing at all." He muttered, walking off the elevator and going to his room. 

"This is bad." John sighed, watching the blond go sorrowfully. 

"I can't imagine how he's feeling..." Freddie frowned, opening their room. "He can sleep in our extra bed if anything happens."

"Of course." John agreed before shutting the bedroom door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was never a time that Roger didn't argue about something during the sound checks. Someone was either off rhythm or going to slow for the blonds liking, sometimes it was both and he would always let them know. 

That was until this particular sound check. This time, he sat behind his drums only speaking when he was spoken to. 

At one point, John fell off rhythm on purpose and nothing. Freddie sang the wrong lyrics on purpose and nothing. 

Brian suggested they slow down a track and Roger just simply agreed with a nod and a muttered "okay, sounds good."

The following night, after the concert, all watched the blond warily as he quietly changed into his streetwear. They weren't surprised when he announced he was going out for a while, or when he told Brian that he'd rather be alone when Brian offered to join him. 

Brian knew it was over. Roger knew and he didn't care. He brushed him off, ignored him, and wouldn't even look him in the eye. So Brian did what any reasonable heartbroken man would do. He got absolutely wasted.

Sitting alone in the hotel room, Brian wondered what happened. He couldn't possibly know about the phone call because he was asleep he talked about it and he knew Freddie and John wouldn't tell him. He was probably just in one of his moods. 

Brian rolled his eyes. He's probably at the pub flirting with girls and guys alike. He's probably not even thinking about him at all. 

Brian heaved himself off the bed when he heard a knock on the door. It was probably just Roger, forgetting his keys like always. 

Slowly, Brian stumbled to the door and unlocked it.

When he opened it, he was met with a small brunette woman smiling shyly. 

"Chrissie... What are you doing here?" Brian frowned. 

"I told you, Bri, I miss you. I broke it off with Mark. He was nothing compared to you." Chrissie said, her face becoming serious. "Please, can I come in?"

Any other time, he would have said no. His sober mind knew he loved Roger. His sober mind knew this was a bad idea. 

But Brian wasn't sober. He moved over to allow her in. "Chrissie, I don't think this is a good time..." his words were slurred and he was hardly walking straight. 

"Shhh, it's okay, Brian. It's a great time. We're both single. And you still love me, right?" Chrissie moves closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You do love me, baby. I know you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have let me in." Chrissie smiled seductively. "Please, baby. Give me one more chance."

Brian stared at her, biting his lip. His mind was cloudy and he couldn't think. "Chrissie, I-"

His words were suddenly cut off by a pair of sticky, lip gloss covered lips. She pushed him down into the bed, kissing him desperately. 

Had Brian been in the right state of mind, he would've pushed her off without any hesitation. He loved Roger and Roger only. 

But, yet again, he was not in the right state of mind. He was piss drunk and confused. 

So he kissed back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger sat on a bench in the middle of Central Park, deep in thought. He knew Brian loved him. He understood that he really did love Chrissie. The phone call likely just brought up old feelings. Nothing would come of it, Brian would never cheat on him. 

Roger took a deep breath, willing away his never ending doubts. He willed himself to forgive Brian for whatever happened over the phone. 

'I need to talk to him about it.' He thought to himself, standing up and walking towards the hotel. It was getting quite late and it was freezing out in the late November weather. 

Roger put his hands in his pockets and walked into the hotel building and up to their floor. It was well past midnight, so he'd assumed that Brian was sleeping. 

He pulled out the hotel key and unlocked the door quietly before opening it. 

"Hey, Bri, I was thinking and you know, I just want to say sorry for being so distant I was just-" Roger felt as if the air was knocked from his lungs. His eyes widened as he saw the love of his life under some woman. 

Brian heard the voice and just like that, his senses came to him. He shoved Chrissie off of him and sat up to see the shocked blond. 

"Roger!" Brian's eyes were wide and his lips were swollen. 

"You..." Roger backed into the wall, his face twisted into a mix of anger, sadness, and pure disgust. All of his doubts slammed back into his head at full force. There was no use trying to will them away, he didn't want to. 

Brian hurt him. Just like Tim did, but this time, it was worse. 

"Let me explain." Brian's words were still slurred as his mind was running a mile a minute. "Please, Rog, let me explain." He begged, tears already running down his cheeks. 

"No." Roger said firmly. "I-I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say." Roger walked closer, glaring at him. "This is over, Brian. You ruined it."

"Rog, don't do this..." Brian said quietly, pleading him with his eyes. "Please, don't do this..."

"Don't you dare put this on me." Roger growled. "You're nothing but the guitarist now. You're not my friend. Not my boyfriend. Nothing." Roger wiped the tears off his cheeks harshly. "I hope you two are happy." He spat, grabbing his bags and going out the door, slamming it loudly. 

Brian then began to weep. His sobbing growing louder as the moments passed on. What had he done? What was wrong with him? He'd done exactly what Chrissie did to him. 

"You don't need him, baby. You've got me." Chrissie cooed from behind him. 

"Get out." He said dangerously quiet. 

"What? Why? Don't you love me?" Chrissie wrapped her arms around him. 

"Get. The. Fuck. Out!!" Brian yelled, pushing her off him. "I don't love you. I love him. You're just a cheating bitch." 

"Well, hun, so are you." Chrissie scoffed, going to the door. "Have a nice life." She laughed, walking out the door. 

That's when Brian was left to cry himself to sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger made his way to Freddie and Johns room. He hated to intrude, but he had no where else to go. 

With tears streaming down his face, he knocked on the door loud enough for them to hear. 

Within a second, the door was open and a pair of arms were around him. 

"What happened?" Freddie whispered, pulling him into the room. 

"Brian cheated on me." Roger said quietly, his voice cracking before he broke down into a fit of sobs, crumbling to the floor. 

John's face turned red and he stood up, marching to the door before he was caught by the arm. 

"Not right now, John." Freddie said softly, sinking to the ground and pulling Roger close as he sobbed into his neck.

John swallowed and nodded before sinking to the ground and wrapping his arms around him. 

There was nothing to be said. No amount of soothing words would help. No amount of reassurance would make him feel better. 

When Roger had fallen asleep on the floor, Freddie had picked him up and put him on the second bed. 

Freddie and John shared a sad look before getting into bed themselves, silently agreeing to deal with it in the morning. 

Roger had trusted him with his life and his heart and Brian hurt him. All the promises meant nothing. All the 'I love you's' meant nothing. 

Freddie's song made so much sense to him in that moment. 

Love of my life,  
You've hurt me.   
You've taken my heart,  
And now you leave me.


	3. Aftermath

The next three nights was spent listening to Rogers soft sniffles as he tried his best not to cry loudly. 

By the third morning, though his eyes were red and puffy, it seemed like nothing happened. He woke up, went for coffee and and back with four cups. 

"Rog?.. Who's the fourth one for?" John asked cautiously. 

"Oh. It's for Brian." He said simply, as if it was obvious. 

"Well, alright then." John frowned, sharing a worried smile with Freddie. 

When a knock came to the door, Freddie stood up to answer it. After a few moments he came back, looking at Roger with a deep frown. 

"Brian wants to talk to you..." He said cautiously. 

"Alright." Roger said, grabbing the fourth cup and walking to the door with a face void of any emotion. 

"R-Roger... I'm so sorry. Please, can we talk?" Brian's eyes were red and puffy much like Roger's, a distraught look to his face. 

Roger stared at him for a few moments before lifting the cup. "I got this for you."

Brian frowned, looking down at the cup before reaching out to grab it. 

Before he could wrap his hand around it, Roger threw the warm brown liquid all over the tall man. 

"You're so fucking typical, you know that? I knew you'd come here trying to apologize. I don't forgive you, Brian. Not this time." Roger said, tears swimming in his eyes.

Brian took a deep breath, wiping his face off. "I deserved that. I deserve this." Brian swallowed back his tears. "I don't deserve forgiveness and I don't deserve you." 

Roger took a shaky breath. "You told me you'd never hurt me. You told me that I was the love of your life." Roger sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the other hotel room. 

"So, can we talk?" Brian asked, looking at him with a worried glance. 

"Why the hell else would I have brought you here?" Roger scowled at him. "I see you've been drinking." He gestured to the empty bottles scattering the floor. 

"That was from last night... Before." Brian sighed, looking down. 

Roger frowned, going to a small bag in the corner and grabbing out a pill bottle and throwing it to him. "Take these first."

Brian nodded and took two pain relievers before they sat in silence for what felt like hours, despite it only being a few minutes. 

"Roger, I'm sor-" Brian began, his face filled with guilt. 

"No. That's not what this is. You need to explain what the fuck happened this week. And I don't just mean you snogging that girl last night. I mean the phone conversation. The fact that you're still in love with her. The fact that you said you were single. The fact that she was here last night. Explain that." Roger was openly crying now, his tough facade quickly deteriorating as tears streaming down his face, a soft pout on his trembling lips. 

Brian has to resist the urge to reach and wipe away his tears. He found himself staring into the cold blue eyes, tears beginning to slip down his own cheeks. 

"I-I... I should've told you about the phone call. I was... I was afraid you'd leave me if I told you. And what you heard in the car..." Brian sighed. "I'm not in love with her. And after what she did, I don't care too much about her."

"After what she did?" Roger raised an eyebrow, listening to him. 

"She kissed me. I was drunk and upset that you were ignoring me. She took advantage of me, Rog. I never would've let her do that if I weren't drunk. I-I figured you were at some pub." Brian said quietly, his eyes dropping to his shoes. 

"I was sitting on a park bench trying to figure out what to do, Brian. Because so many doubts were swimming through my mind, I could hardly think straight. I thought about it and decided that a stupid phone call wasn't worth ending our relationship." Roger wiped his cheeks roughly. "I forgave you before you even apologize because I loved you and I wanted to be with you."

"Loved?" Brian asked quietly. 

"I don't know how to feel now, Brian." Roger said, his voice small. 

"Please... Roger, it was a mistake. I shouldn't have let her in the room and I should've done more to push her off." Brian's tone was pleading. "I was drunk and she kissed me. I'm telling the truth. I-I don't feel anything for her. I love you. Not her." 

Roger watched out the window, deep in thought. "Okay."

"What?" Brian asked dumbly. 

"I said okay. I believe you." Roger said, his voice wavered a bit. "But this changes everything, Brian. You hurt me. I can't trust you like I did before. Not right now." 

"What does that mean for us?" Brian frowned. 

Roger met his eyes and stayed silent. Brian saw how broken he was. He hated himself for hurting him this way. 

"I love you, Roger." Brian said, staring in his eyes. "Do you still love me?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"Brian..."

"Please. Do you still love me?" Brian asked again. 

"Yes. But... I need time. I can't do this right now. I look at you and I see her. I can't get the image out of my mind, Brian. I-I can't." Roger was shaking now, closing his eyes tightly. "How could you do this, Bri? After everything I told you. After everything..." a small sob escaped his mouth. 

Brian cautiously wrapped his arms around him, holding him as he sobbed. He began crying himself as they clung to each other. He did this to him. He caused him all this pain. 

"Was I not enough?" Roger whispered, his voice sounding so small and fragile, Brian though he might break with a gust of wind. 

"Of course you were. You are." Brian said, pulling away to look in his eyes. "You are more than enough, Roger. You are my everything." 

Roger gazed into his eyes, swallowing the tears back. "I wanted to hate you. I wanted to be angry and not forgive you. Never forgive you. But... I can't. No matter how much I wanted to just scream at you and throw you out. I fucking can't. Because you made me love you and now I can't stop. Even after you hurt me. Even after you hurt me in the worst way. I still love you." He cried, gripping his shoulder tight. 

Brian nodded solemnly. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Roger. 

"We were both upset. You shouldn't have kept the phone call from me and I shouldn't have run away to think about it. You were drunk and she took advantage of that. You were vulnerable. I-I understand." Roger said, his eyes never leaving the hazel ones in front of him. 

"I'll never talk to her again. I'll never get that drunk again. I promise. I swear on my life, Rog. Whatever you want me to change, I will." Brian said, eyes wide. 

"No. I don't want you to change for me. But... no more secrets." Roger watched him, picking his nails. 

"No more secrets." Brian agreed, nodding. 

Roger gave him a weak smile, sniffling quietly. 

"What does this mean for us?" Brian asked quietly. "Are we still together?"

"Yes... but I need to learn to trust you again. Just... Just give me some time." Roger said, biting his lip. "Will you wait for me?"

"Always." Brian replied. "I'd wait forever, Rog." 

"I still love you." His words were soft and fragile. 

"I love you too." Brian said back, his voice near shattering. 

They'd said it a million times before, but this time, the words were filled with pain and heartbreak. 

This time, it hurt them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you consider what he did to be cheating or do you think he was more so taken advantage of? Let me know!


	4. We’re on a Break (kinda)

Hours of talking and yelling (though mostly on Rogers side, or rather, all on Rogers side), they slowly made came to a compromise.

Communication is key, as people always say, and as perfect as their relationship felt, communication was their breaking point. A simple 'my ex-girlfriend called, crazy huh? I love you only though' could've prevented a lot of heartbreak and Brians favorite night shirt from being severely stained from thrown coffee.

It had been nearly a month since the incident. A month since they decided to take a break from their relationship.

"If we're upset about something, we talk about it. Even if it's stupid. No more secrets. No more hiding. If we want this to work, we have to work for it." Roger said with his knees to his chest, watching Brian nod from across the room.

"I-I agree, Rog. You're right." Brian said, watching him warily.

"That's why we should take a break." Roger hated the words he said, but it was necessary. They needed a break. A chance to take a breath.

"You... You want to break up?" The hurt tone in his voice nearly killed Roger.

"No, no. A break. Just... time to think. To decide if our relationship is...worth it." He swallowed.

"Of course it's worth it! Roger, I love you!" Brian's eyes were wide and filled with tears. "Please, Roger... I love you..."

"I know. But... I just need time. You said you’d wait forever." Roger said quietly, not meeting his eyes. "Give me time to trust you again."

"Okay, Roggie..." his voice broke, Roger watched him bite his first in attempt to not cry.

"I'm sorry, Brian..." Roger swallowed before walking out the door, leaving the guitarist to cry to himself.

Roger was currently in London while the other boys were visiting family on their break from tour. He stood with his fists clenched as he stood outside a small house.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He knew he had to do this. He had to get the full truth.

Suddenly, a young woman answered the door with a confused look.

"Are you Chrissie Mullen?" Roger asked, his voice calm.

"Yes? You're Roger Taylor." She said, crossing her arms.

"You're damn right I am. We need to talk." Roger said, pushing past her and going inside.

"Now isn't a good time." She said, mouth agape as she followed him.

"I don't recall asking if it was." Roger said, sitting on her couch with his arms crossed. "Sit, make yourself at home." He said, motioning to the chair across from him.

Chrissie rolled her eyes and sat down. "This is MY house."

"Seems you have a bit of trouble knowing whats yours and what isn't." Roger said, an eyebrow cocked at her.

Chrissie's face stiffened in shock. "Excuse me?"

"A little birdie told me that you had a little fuck buddy at your work when you had a boyfriend at home. Classy, really. And in the bed you shared with said boyfriend? Wow, perfect wife material." Roger snorted.

"How dare you-" Chrissie began, he face heating up in anger and embarrassment.

"How dare I? No, no, sweetie. That ain't it. How dare you. How are you call Brian up when you see that his band is doing well. How dare you manipulate him. How dare you take advantage of him when he was drunk and vulnerable. You're nothing but a gold digging rapist bitch." Roger growled the last part, glaring at her.

Chrissie laughed, rolling her eyes. "Rapist? Honey, I'm a catch. He's lucky I'd touch his skeleton looking ass. You probably only want him because he's rich and successful too."

"I'm in the same band, you dumbass." Roger rolled his eyes. "You say that like you look any better, you rat faced hag. Look in the mirror for once."

Chrissie mouth was open, a hand resting on her chest. "How dare-"

"How dare you." Roger mocked her in a high voice. "Save it, bitch. I've heard enough from you. Enjoy your restraining order and ban from all of our concerts." Roger gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. "And if you ever so much as look at Brian again, I'll have it so you never see a single thing again." He said in his sweetest voice before shoving a lamp off her table and walking out the door, slamming it.

"That felt good." He muttered to himself as he hailed a taxi home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How was your break, dear?" Freddie asked, looking at the content blond.

"Put a bitch in her place. Broke a lamp. Pet like ten dogs. It was fantastic." Roger grinned from his seat on the plane.

"What bitch?" John asked, a confused frown on his face.

"Chrissie Mullen, think Bri knows her." He remarked as the curly haired mans neck snapped in his direction.

"Roger, what did you?" Freddie asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Put her in her place. Let her know she's a gold digging whore and that if she messes with me or any one of us, she'll get what's coming to her." Roger smirked, leaning back in the chair with his arms behind his head.

"Ooh, I like bitch Roger." Freddie grinned.

"Rog, I already told you that I don't have feelings for her." Brian frowned a bit.

"Doesn't matter. She can't just get away with what she did. You do realize that what she did could count as rape?" Roger crosses his arms.

"She kissed me." Brian rolled his eyes.

"While you were drunk as shit. Think of what she would've done if I hadn't walked in when I did." Roger said, eyes staring hard at him.

Brian stayed quiet as he looked down at the ground.

"She's lucky I didn't bitch slap her..." Roger muttered.

"You can't hit a woman, Roger!" John exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah, but I can slap a bitch." Roger huffed.

He knew he'd never actually hit a woman. That'd make him just like his father and he was nothing like that bastard.

Freddie giggled at his comment as Brian and John rolled their eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger walked into the hotel and plopped down on one of the beds.

"I'm guessing you want that bed?" Brian smiled a bit, standing awkwardly at the door.

"No, I just wanted to mess yours up." He joked, looking over at him. "Why are you standing over there?"

Brian shrugged awkwardly and walked into the hotel, a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Nothing, I just... Nothing." Brian muttered, sitting on the other bed.

"Hey. No secrets, remember?" Roger said, standing up and sitting next to him.

"You make this so hard, you know?" He laughed humorlessly.

"I'm sorry?" Roger frowned, his head tilted to the side.

Brian closed his eyes and dropped his head in his hands. "It's hard seeing you and not being able to just go up and touch you. It's so hard to just be around you and know that I can't kiss you anymore. Every second I'm with you but not with you, hurts. Worse than anything in the world." Roger heard him sniffle and frowned softly.

"Bri-"

"I miss you, Roger. I miss us. And honestly, the amount of hatred I have for Chrissie at this point is scary. I'm not upset you talked to her. I'm glad you did, I hope it made you feel better. I really hope it did." Brian lifted his head to look at him.

Rogers face was soft, watching him silently as he let him talk.

"Rog, I love you. And I'll love you for the rest of my life. Even if one day, you move on and find someone else, I won't stop loving you the way I always have." Brian wiped a few tears away. "I understand if you don't want to be together anymore. I wouldn't hold it against y-"

Before he could finish, he felt a familiar pair of lips on his own. Roger pulled him closer, arms around him so tight as if he was afraid he would disappear.

Brian felt Rogers tears mix with his own as their kiss became more desperate.

Breathlessly, Roger pulled away and looked in his eyes. "Don't say that. There's no one else, Brian. What happened...we can get through it, alright?"

"Really?" Brian asked, his eyes locked on the blue ones in front of him.

"Yeah, really." Roger gave him a soft smile and brushed back his hair. "Break over?"

"I'd love nothing more." Brian smiled tearfully and cupped his cheeks, leaning in to press their lips together again.

Roger smiled into the kiss and pulled him close before resting his forehead on the other mans.

"I love you..." Brian whispered softly, stroking his blond hair.

"I love you too..." Roger smiled softly.

"C-Can I stay in your bed?" Brian asked cautiously, looking at him with a shy expression.

Roger chuckled. "Is that even a question? I'd be mad if you didn't."

"You'd be mad?" Brian laughed.

"Furious." Roger smirked, laying down on the bed.

"God, I missed you." Brian grinned, laying next to him.

"Ditto." He said, moving to snuggle into his side and lay his head on the guitarists chest.

"Ditto, how romantic." Brian snorted.

"Take me or leave me." Roger joked, chuckling.

"Eh, I'll take it." He shrugged with a laugh.

"You better." Roger grinned, yawning an closing his eyes.

"Going to sleep?" He asked, chuckling when he got now reply. How did he fall asleep so fast?

Roger slept like a baby that night, curled into Brian's side. It had been a little over a month since they've even touched.

Brian fell asleep, hand in his hair with a smile on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shit, shit, shit!! Oh my god, fuck!"

"Roger calm down, it's fine."

"It's not fine, Brian! We're going o die!"

Brian was laughing hysterically as the blond paved the room, jumping out of his skin every time the thunder boomed.

"Rog, come here." He chuckled, opening his arms and sitting on the bed.

Roger quickly ran over and threw himself into Brian's arms.

"I'm scared." He whimpered.

"I know, but I'm right here, alright?" Brian said softly.

Roger nodded and buried his face in his neck.

"You're adorable." Brian smiled, rubbing his back.

"I'm scared as shit, mate." Roger said, sighing. "Hold me tighter, please."

"Ugh, you're killing me." Brian chuckled and tightened his arms around him.

"If you let go, I'll scream." Roger muttered, snuggling closer.

"I'm not letting go, Rog." Brian laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm just warning you." He said, pulling away to give a serious face.

"Roggie, you look like an angry toddler." Brian laughed when Roger pouted at his words. "Now you look even more like a toddler."

"I do no- AHHHH!" Roger scrambles as another clap of thunder echoed through the room.

"Shhh, it's alright, baby." Brian soothed, wincing from the high pitched scream the smaller man let out.

Roger hid his face in Brian's neck. "I love you, Brimi."

"I love you too, you scaredy-cat." He chuckled. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

"You sound like you're about to murder me!" Roger laughed, lifting his head up.

"Well, if you scream in my ear again..."

"You bitch."

Brian rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Aw, you're my bitch, Bri." Roger grinned.

"This isn't prison, Rog. And if it were, you'd be my bitch." Brian laughed.

"Excuse me? I could have bitches." Roger said, pulling away and crossing his arms.

"Not in prison, love." Brian chuckled.

"How do you know so much about prison? Something you aren't telling me?" Roger smirked.

"I killed a man." He deadpanned, keeping a straight face.

"...did you tell mama?"

They both broke out into laughter, Roger soon forgot it was even storming as Brian kept making him laugh.

"Is fat bottom girls really about me?" Roger chuckled. "Am I the blue-eyed floozy?"

"You're the naughty nanny." Brian smirked as Roger howled with laughter.

"I'm flattered." Roger snorted.

"You should be. You made a bad boy out of me." Brian chuckled.

"Oh my god, Bri." Roger pressed his palm to his face and laughed. "You're too much."

"So... can I take you home tonight?" Brian smirked.

"Oh, fuck off." Roger giggled, swatting his shoulder.

"Is that a final answer?" Brian asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"...take me home, Bri." Roger smirked.


	5. The Perfect Night

Early morning sunlight poured through the thin opening between the hotel curtains, shining directly into Rogers eyes. Scrunching his nose, he slowly opened his eyes before gazing up at the sleeping guitarist. Roger felt a bit of shock when he noticed that they were both naked, but quickly relaxed when he remembered last nights events. It was the first time they've had sex since their break. 

His mind, however; was plagued with the nightmare he'd just woken up from. The same nightmare he'd been having since they ended their break a few nights ago. 

It always went something like Brian realizing that Chrissie was the better option. Brian kissing her. Brian being with her. Brian leaving him. 

This time was particularly traumatic for the blond. This time, Brian moved on completely. He had kids and a wife. He was happy. And he wasn't Roger's. 

Letting out a shaky sigh, he lifted his head from Brian's chest to look at his face. Roger felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. 

It was hard to forgive him, but he did. He knew Brian would never purposely do what he did. He knew it wasn't intentional. But it still hurt him. It still came in flashes and haunted his dreams. 

Having to go through what he went through before with Tim tore him apart, this time being even worse because Brian said he loved him. Brian promised so much and then turned around, got drunk, and kissed his ex. His ex who he had secret conversations with over the phone. 

Roger felt his chest getting tight as the thoughts ran through his head. Would Brian leave him? Just like in his dreams?

Roger felt tears run down his face as his breathing became uneven. He could hardly control the sob that escaped his lips. 

Brian felt small droplets fall on his chest, making him stir in his sleep. Soon, he heard small gasps and felt a shaking body next to him. He shot up quickly, worry running through his veins.

"Rog? What's wrong, love?" Brian asked, reaching out to rub his back.

Roger dropped his head in his hands and sobbed. It had been a month since it happened, but the wound was fresh. He felt fine yesterday, he felt happy. Why couldn't he just get over it. Why couldn't he stop dreaming those retched dreams?

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, his voice choked up. "I'm sorry, Bri, I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Rog..." Brian's own voice was choked up, he wrapped his arms around the crying man. "You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?" He said softly, stroking his hair. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Roger buried his face in his chest, his breathing finally calming down. "You don't love me... Not really..."

"Roger. Look at me." Brian said firmly. 

Roger brought his red-rimmed eyes up to meet Brian, they widened when he saw that Brian was now crying. 

"After Chrissie, I thought I'd never find someone. After her, I figured it was just over and I gave up. No one could change my mind, not my friends, not my family, Hell, not even Freddie. But then you came along and I was gone, completely gone for you. Every doubt I had vanished the second I saw your face, heard your voice. The exact moment you smiled at me, I knew you were the only one that could make me love again. I don't care how cheesy this sounds." Brian said, wiping his face. 

"What I did... it was inexcusable. It doesn't matter if I was drunk, I should've pushed her away. I should've told her that I had you when she asked. I should've said no when asked if I love her, because that's the truth. I should've done so many things differently. I shouldn't have ever hurt you. And I hate myself for putting you through this again." He clenched his jaw, swallowing back his own tears. "I fucking hate myself."

Roger stared at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Slowly he reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. 

"I do love you, Roger. More than you could ever know. I love you, for you. I love how you look when you're so happy you could just explode, when you're angry and you make the adorable face that you do. How you look in the morning when you can hardly keep your eyes open. How you're always there for anyone that needs you. The way you laugh, the way you smile, god, even the way you scream! There's nothing, nothing that could ever change that. No one is better than you, Roger. Not in my eyes." Brian said, squeezing his hand back. "You're absolutely perfect. I would be mad not to love you."

Roger couldn't help the small smile that came to his face, despite the fact that even more tears were pouring down his cheeks at Brian's words. 

"You really mean that?.." Roger asked, stunned by the words. 

"I've never meant anything more." Brian said softly, his eyes never leaving the other mans. 

"Well... ditto." Roger let out a tearful laugh as a smile spread across Brian's face at his reference. 

"I was hoping you'd say that." Brian smiled softly. 

"I just... I was scared. With her you wouldn't have to hide and you could be happy. You'd be able to get married, have kids. You could have a normal life." Roger said, smile slipping from his face. "I thought that maybe...maybe you realized that I wasn't worth the trouble anymore." his voice was quiet as he curled his knees to his chest. 

"It's hard. I knew it'd be hard when we started this. I don't care how hard it is because you are worth it. And you always will be. You don't ever have to be scared about that." Brian said, brushing the stray tears off his cheeks. 

"I've had nightmares about it." Roger said softly, lifting his eyes to meet Brian's. "You were happy with a wife and kids. You had a family. You were happy." His voice broke when he repeated the words and Brian felt his heart crumble. 

"I'm happy with you, Rog. I don't want a wife, I want you. And if one day we decide to have kids, we'll figure that out. But for now, I am happy." Brian reassured, lifting his hand to Rogers cheek. "Those are only nightmares."

Roger lifted his hand to touch Brian's softy, gazing into his eyes. "You think we'll last?"

"I know we will, Rog. Unless you say otherwise, I'm not going anywhere." Brian gave him a soft smile. 

"Me too." He returned the soft smile, leaning into to press a gentle kiss to the other mans lips. 

Brian felt his worries drain away with the touch of his lips. He carefully cupped his cheeks as the kept the kiss innocent. 

Pulling away, Roger pressed his forehead against Brian's, smiling softly. "I love you." He whispered, their lips brushing as he spoke. 

"Ditto." Brian whispered, smiling wider at the smaller man. 

Roger let out a chuckle as both men relaxed into the early morning. They didn't have anything to do today as their concert wasn't until tomorrow night and Freddie told them yesterday that him and John would be shopping all day, which caused a jealous whine from Roger and a displeased groan from John.

Brian laid back, resting his head on the pillow as Roger rested his head back down on his chest. They must've laid there for hours as the sun rose completely. 

"We missed our one year..." Brian said softly, breaking the silence, "I was going to take you to the Empire State Building."

"That would've been beautiful." Roger mused, looking up at him from his chest. "Better luck next year." He smiled. 

"Maybe I could take you out tonight?" Brian said, smiling down at him. 

"Are you asking me out?" He smirked, causing the curly haired man to chuckle. 

"And you call me a dork." Brian scoffed. "Yes, I'm asking you out."

"Hmm, I have to think. I'll need to check my schedule." The blond mused with a faux thoughtful expression. 

"Oh? Are you busy?" Brian shook his head in amusement. He was always amazed at how fast Rogers moods could change. He really hoped his words soothed all of his worries. 

"Hm, nope. Where are you taking me?" Roger grinned, moving to prop his chin up on his chest. 

"It's a surprise. I still have to find a place." Brian chuckled, gazing down at him. 

"So its a surprise for the both of us." He winked before climbing out of bed. 

"Where are you going?" Brian asked, watching him walk away from the bed. 

"I'm showering. Wanna join?" Roger smirked.

"I would, but I need to find a place to take you tonight." Brian chuckled, getting up from bed and putting clothes on. 

Roger pouted a bit before shooting him a small grin.

"Rog, get your naked ass in the shower." Brian laughed, grabbing his wallet. 

"Shit, Bri, I was gonna wear my pajamas in there." Roger smirked and shut the door. Brian smiled to himself as the water started. 

It had been a rough month, but they were getting past it. Reassuring words, promises, and even just being there for him had slowly began to build trust again. 

Brian wasn't sure if Roger would ever fully trust him. He was never the jealous type, but since what happened, Brian noticed Rogers guard being up. He watched him when fans would kiss his cheeks, never seeing anger, but fear. Roger wasn't angry. He was scared. 

Brian took a deep breath as he walked around the small town they were staying in. He had to make it up to Roger. Everything was as close to perfect as it could be before Chrissie came crashing back into his life. 

Of course he and Roger had arguments, sometimes ending in Roger screaming his lungs out and Brian leaving the room in a huff, but they always made up. Laughed about whatever they were so angry about. They always moved on and were stronger for it. 

No, they weren't perfect. But they didn't want to be perfect. They just wanted to be themselves and screw anyone who said anything of it. 

Brian shoved his hands in his pockets as the cold weather nipped at his nose. It was nearly the end of December. Nearly Christmas. 

Brian had an idea of what to get Roger, but he wasn't sure if it was a good time. Passing a small jewelry store, he peered into the windows at the rings. Surely he'd say no. It was too soon. 

He let out a sigh, the fog of his breath in the cold air surrounding his face as he kept walking. Someday he'd do it. One day, they'd put the pst behind them and move on for real. But for now, the wound was fresh. They needed to heal. 

Brian stopped in front of a small Italian restaurant. It wasn't flashy in the least, but it was nice. Somewhere they could go without worry. 

He had a slight smile on his face as he crossed the street and entered the building. 

"Hello, sir. How many?" The young hostess asked, smiling politely. 

"Hello." Brian greeted softly. "I'd like to make a reservation tonight for two at seven-thirty for May." 

"Brian May?" She smiled, quickly writing down the information. 

"Yes, that's me." He chuckled.

"My boyfriend and I love your band." She said, looking up from the paper she was writing on. "You're his favorite." 

"Yeah? Who's yours?" Brian grinned, he loved the calm fans that just made conversation without shoving things in his face saying, 'sign.' 

"Well, don't tell him, but the drummer looks like an angel. Roger, I believe. I mean, meeting you is probably the coolest thing that could happen in this town. But meeting him would be pretty amazing too." She gushed, a small blush rising to her cheeks. 

"Well, if you're still here at seven-thirty you might just meet him." Brian smiled, checking his watch. 

"Well, shit. Guess I'm working a double today." She said, only half joking. 

"I bet he'd love to meet you." Brian smiled, chuckling at her joke. "What's your name?"

"Mia." She grinned, putting her hand out to shake. 

"Nice to meet you, Mia. I hope to see you tonight." He shook her hand with a smile. 

"See you soon." She grinned before taking care of the people behind him. 

Brian smiled to himself as he left the building, walking down to see if he could find a movie theater, scoffing when he saw the movies out were nothing Roger would be interested in. On a whim, he bought tickets for a ten o'clock showing of some action movie. 

Brian quickly went back to the hotel, walking into to hear Roger singing to himself as he got ready in the bathroom. He quickly recognized the song as 'The Long and Winding Road' by The Beatles. 

Brian began getting ready himself, enjoying the sound of Rogers raspy voice singing the beautiful lyrics. Contentment filled his whole body as he listened. 

After a while, Roger stopped singing and came out. Brian smiled at him when his cheeks flushed. 

"Have you been here long?" He asked bashfully. 

"You sounded beautiful." Brian said, smiling at him. 

"You think so? I love that song." Roger grinned back at him, embarrassment leaving his face. 

"Almost better than the Beatles." Brian winked and Roger rolled his eyes. 

"No ones better than the Beatles." He replied, running a hand through his hair while looking in the mirror. 

"I agree, but you come close. Maybe tie." Brian smiled, leaning back in the small corner chair. 

"You're too sweet." Roger chuckled. "Did you find a place?"

"Yup, met a girl who says you 'look like an angel'. She's the hostess, Mia, and you're her favorite in the band. I'm her boyfriends." Brian said, grinning over at him.

"An angel?" Roger grinned. "I'm surprised they wouldn't love Freddie. Or John because he looks innocent." He chuckled. 

"I must agree with her on the angel thing." Brian smirked a bit. "Everyone thinks John's innocent, even though he said his 'dream' was wet." He snorted. 

"Dirty little shit." Roger laughed, shaking his head. 

Brian chuckled and checked his watch and saw it was five in the afternoon. "Care to go for a walk?" He smiled. 

"Sounds perfect." He smiled, taking his hand as they walked out of the hotel. By the time they got to the street, their hands were separated and they walked close enough for their shoulder to bump occasionally. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough for them. 

Roger adjusted his sunglasses, gazing into the windows of the small shops. "This reminds me of back home." He said softly. "Small shops, all owned by people in town."

"Truro?" Brian asked, looking over at him. 

Roger nodded a bit with a smile. "Clare and I would go to town nearly everyday. Just walk the streets and bother all the store owners. Sometimes they'd give us stuff to leave them alone and stop steering the customers away." Roger chuckled at the memory. 

"Yeah?" Brian smiled softly, it wasn't often Roger talked of his childhood, especially of good memories. 

"Yeah. It was always fun. We'd go and never spend a single pound. They called us the devil twins. God, we got so many whoopings!" Roger chuckled, "I once got hit in the head with a broom from this old lady because I tried to steal a pair of maracas!"

"Did you get them?" Brian asked, amusement in his tone. 

"Hell yeah I did. It took me hours to steal them. I waited outside behind a small sign and then ran in, grabbed them and then sprinted home." He grinned widely. "I still have them."

"Are they the ones you used last tour?" Brian asked, smiling down at him. 

"I've used them every tour. They are the best sounding maracas." Roger replied, peering into another store. 

"That one looks like you and Freds old stall back home." Brian said, looking in as well. 

"It does, doesn't it?" Roger said, gazing with a soft smile. "Fun times."

"New Years last year was absolutely insane there." He laughed.

"I can't believe I can actually remember that night. Everyone was so drunk." Roger laughed, bumping his shoulder. "Especially you."

"You were too! You called me your poodle all night." Brian smirked. 

"You tried to challenge Deaky to a dance off. Deaky! You'd never win that." He snorted. 

"I can dance!" Brian laughed.

"You look like the inflatable noodle man when you dance, Bri." 

"Rude." Brian chuckled. 

"But where's the lie?" Roger smirked. 

"There's no lie, you're right." He rolled his eyes with a smile. 

Roger smiled and the walked in comfortable silence. 

"This reminds me of when we first met." Roger said softly. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, when you gave me your coat and I invited you in for tea. You had earl grey, one sugar, and a splash of milk." Roger smiled up at him. 

"I can't believe you remember that." Brian said, eyes wide with a soft smile on his face. 

"Of course I do. You got my sisters blessing that night." He laughed. "She was awake the whole damn time. Didn't make a peep."

"Sounds like something you'd do." Brian chuckled. 

"Guess I'm a bad influence." He winked. 

Brian shook his head with a smile. "The worst." He joked.

"So, seven thirty?" Roger looked at his watch. 7:15. 

"Damn, how has it been two hours?" Brian chuckled. 

"Couldn't tell you. We should get going though, or we'll miss the girl who says I look like an angel!" Roger grinned and grabbed his hand. "Lead the way!"

Brian chuckled and led him down the street until they made it to the small Italian restaurant. "Here we are!"

Roger grinned and walked in, quickly spotting a girl with the name tag 'Mia'. He made his way over with a smile. 

"Hi, Mia. I'm Roger." He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it quickly. Grinning at her blush, he winked. "I believe we have a reservation?"

"Y-Yes. F-For May?" She stammered, looking to Brian who was shaking his head. 

"Roger, I swear to god." He chuckled. "Hi, Mia. Sorry about him. I told him that you wanted to meet him."

"I-It's okay." She giggled. "I'll take you two back now."

"Bad boy." Brian said to him with a chuckle. 

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" He gave him a cheeky grin, the tip of his tongue poking between his teeth. 

Brian shook his head and laughed as Mia set the menus down. 

Mia looked between them awkwardly. "So... you don't have to answer or anything but like... are you guys together?"

Roger and Brian looked at each other a bit awkwardly, "uh.." Roger bit his lip. 

"I'm totally cool with it! My uncles gay! I won't tell! Swear on my life." Mia said, bringing a hand to her chest. 

"Well, yeah. We are. We're celebrating our first anniversary.  
One year." Roger grinned, looking over to Brian. 

"Alright. Let me give you a more private table. So you can be together without any assholes. Sorry for my langue." She laughed a bit and picked up the menus, taking them to a secluded back table. 

"Thank you, Mia." Brian said with a smile. "This is... its perfect."

"No problem! Congratulations." She smiled softly before running back to her stand. 

"Can we adopt her?" Roger asked, watching her go. 

"Rog, she's like twenty." He chuckled. 

"Aw, but I love her." He pouted. 

"You're ridiculous." Brian rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"It's strange someone noticing. Last time that happened was after a gig that one time." Roger shrugged. 

"What do you mean?" Brian tilted his head. 

"This girl saw me looking at you. Sara, I think. Her and her girlfriend liked the band. She figured out my feelings for you before you did." Roger snorted. 

"I figured it out sooner or later!" Brian said, putting his hands up. 

"No you did not! It took me screaming 'I'm in love with you' in your face for you to think 'hmm, I think he might like me'." Roger said, imitating his voice. 

Brian opened his mouth to argue, but quickly realized that Roger was right. "I hate when you're right."

"I'm always right." Roger smirked, leaning back in his chair and looking at his menu. 

Brian just snorted in response, smiling at him before looking at his own menu. 

After their meals and about one and half glasses of wine, they made their way out of the restaurant, but not before they thanked Mia and gave her two vouchers for tomorrow nights show. 

"Back to the hotel?" Roger asked. 

"No. Two more places." Brian grinned, taking him down the street. 

"A movie?" He tilted his head. "Which one?"

"This action one I thought you'd like." Brian smiled, walking in and giving the tickets to the boy at the stand. 

"Second theater on your right." The teen said in a monotone voice. 

"Thank you." Brian smiled as Roger gave a polite nod. 

They made their way into the theater and sat in the back corner of the theater, smiling to see it nearly empty besides two or three people on the front. 

Brian reached over and held Roger hand, earning a smile from the blond. 

Halfway through the movie, Roger and Brian were cackling to themselves as they made fun of the movie. Brian could barely contain his giggles as Roger imitated all the characters. 

By the end, however; Roger had his head resting on Brian's shoulder, the two sharing a sweet kiss before getting up to leave the theater. 

"That movie was horrible." Roger chuckled. 

"Explains why no one was in the theater." Brian laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"You could tell that woman was not British, her accent was shit." He rolled his eyes with a smile before shaking his head. "It was fun though."

"It was. Especially when you pissed off the couple in the first row." Brian chuckled. 

"I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out." Roger snorted, grinning up at him. 

"Believe me, I am too." Brian looked around the empty streets before taking Rogers hand. 

The blonds eyes widened as he looked up at him with an alarmed look. "What if someone sees?" 

"Fuck them." Brian shrugged. "The streets are empty right now, but... I don't care what anyone thinks."

"Really?" 

"Really."

Roger smiled and intertwined their fingers. "Yeah. Fuck them."

"That's the spirit." Brian chuckled. "Alright, one more place."

"Another place?" Roger tilted his head. "Bri, everything's closed right now." 

"Not everything. Come on. I saw it when I went out earlier." Brian smiled, pulling him by the hand. 

"Alright, alright! Don't pull my arm off!" Roger laughed, trying to quicken his steps. "Jesus, Bri! You have giraffe legs! One step for you is like thirty for me!"

Brian suddenly stopped and Rogers face fell. "I was just kidding, Bri..."

"Get on." He said simply, turning his back to him. 

"What?" Roger stood, dumbfounded.

"You're slow and cold, hop on." Brian chuckled, crouching down a bit. 

"This is...oh my god." Roger shook his head with a laugh before climbing on his back. 

"Better?" He smirked, turning his face so their cheeks were touching. 

Roger couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Much better. Onward, steed!" Roger chuckled, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Brian chuckled and walked quickly through the empty streets. Truly, everything was closed except for a small twenty-four hour coffee shop Brian had spotted earlier. 

Brian quickly made his way down the street until he saw the neon sign glowing. Grinning, he took off faster in its direction. 

Roger was giggling like mad as Brian ran with him on his back. He felt like a teenager again, carefree and out all night. 

They stopped right outside the shop, Roger kissing Brian's rosy cheek before hopping off of his back. 

"A coffee shop?" Roger cocked an eyebrow. 

"This is just a quick stop." Brian smiled widely, opening the door for him. 

Roger grinned back before entering the coffee shop. 

"Holy shit, Ashley. Ashley!" The barista hisses loudly. "Bitch, the guitar player and drummer from Queen just came in here!" He tried to be quiet, but the two heard him anyway. 

Stifling laughs, they shared a look and shook a bit of snow off of their shoes before entering fully. 

A loud crash was heard in the back room. "I was taking a nap, Steve! You said the Queen was here? Why the fuck would the Queen be here?" The disheveled brunette grunted as she pushed through the doors. 

"Be quiet!" He hissed again, his whisper carrying all throughout the room. 

Roger and Brian chuckled quietly before approaching the counter. 

"Hello, my name's Steve! Welcome to uh... Carl's Coffee Shack! What can I get for you two?" The brown haired boy grinned a bit too widely. 

"Aw shit, that's not the Queen!" Ashley gawked, peering from behind the door. 

"Not quite. We live close by though." Roger joked, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

"Define close by, Rog." Brian snorted. 

"We live in the same bloody country and in London, you daft prick." Roger laughed, grinning up at him. 

"We're practically neighbors." Brian roles his eyes with a smile. 

Ashley came out fully, grinning ear to ear. "Sorry, I just... in this town, usually it's just the freaks and weirdos that come in at this time, not fucking rockstars!"

"You can't say 'fuck' to customers, Ashley!" Steve said, crossing his arms. 

"I didn't say 'fuck', I said 'fucking', get it right." She said, turning back to them. "Sorry about him. What can I get for you?" She grinned widely. 

"Two hot chocolates, please!" Brian smiled. "I can imagine how boring it would get this late at night."

Steve shrugged, starting to make the hot chocolates. "Sometimes no one comes in and we get paid to stay up all night." 

"I take naps in the back to pass the time." Ashley grinned. 

"That's my favorite was to pass time too." Roger chuckled, leaning against the counter as they made conversation. 

They both ended up signing a few things and taking a picture with an old Polaroid camera in the back. Roger and Brian got to take one together by themselves, which they kept. 

"Here's the hot chocolates! That'll be six dollars!" He grinned. 

Brian reaching in his pocket and pulled out a few American bills, putting six dollars on the counter and the rest in the tip jar. 

Roger grinned, taking one of the cups. "Thank you." He said, smiling at the two. 

"Yes, thank you. Have a good night." Brian smiled, taking his own cup. 

"You too! Goodnight!" Steve grinned back. 

"Great meeting you!" Ashley smiled, waving to them. "Thanks for coming!"

Both men smiled and waved back before stepping outside and hearing the two teens squealing in excitement as the door shut. 

"Okay, now to the last spot!" Brian grinned. 

Roger smiled up from sipping his hot chocolate. "It's snowing, Bri." He said softly, watching as the snow began falling softly. 

Brian thanked any god that existed for how perfect this was panning out to be. 

Brian wrapped an arm around him. "Are you cold?" He asked, a gentle smile upon his face. 

"Not anymore." He grinned up at him as they walked down the street. 

"Alright, close your eyes now." Brian said, covering the blonds eyes with his free hand. 

"Don't murder me, please." Roger joked, closing his eyes with an excited smile. 

They walked for a few minutes before Brian came to a halt. 

"Alright, Roggie, you can open your eyes." Brian said softly, standing back to watch him. 

Roger dropped his hand and opened his eyes slowly. Looking around, he was mesmerized. 

They were in the center of the town, in front of the large Christmas tree that was lit up in beautiful colors of red, green, blue, and pink as other lights twinkled all around him. The tree was decorated with silver and gold and was beginning to be coated in fluffy white snow. The snow falling around them only added to the breathtaking scene. 

Roger looked at Brian with a bright smile. His blue eyes were framed with thick black eyelashes, with snowflakes dancing around them and making them look even more angelic. 

"You're so beautiful." Brian smiled softly, stepping forward. 

Roger returned the soft smile. "This is absolutely breathtaking, Brian..."

"I was hoping to do this in with New York's City's lights." Brian said, his voice nothing more than a gentle whisper. 

"No, no. This is perfect, Bri." Roger smiles, his eyes drifting across the scene again. 

Brian grinned and pulled out his camera and snapped a picture, causing the blond to turn around and shoot him a look of confusion. 

"You look absolutely stunning," He stated, lifting the camera. "I had to capture the moment."

"Can I capture another one?" Roger smiled, taking a step towards him and gently taking the camera. 

"And what would that be?" Brian smiled down at him, curiosity dancing in his hazel eyes. 

"This one." Roger smiled before pressing his lips to Brian's gently, lifting the camera to take the picture. 

Brian didn't pull away immediately, cupping his cheek gingerly. 

Roger pulled away after a few moment, resting their foreheads together. "This was the most beautiful night, Bri." He whispered softly, his sapphire eyes shining brighter than any star Brian had ever seen. 

Brian smiled timidly, the snow falling delicately around them. "Happy one year, love." He touches his cheek tenderly. 

"Happy one year, Bri." Roger repeated, smiling lovingly before pressing their lips together again. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they parted, sharing smiles as they watched the lights around them. 

Before long, Brian saw Roger shiver a bit. Without hesitation, he unzipped his jacket and draped it over his shoulders. 

Rogers eyes snapped up to the Brian, narrowed in confusion. "Aren't you cold too?"

Brian shook his head with a smile. "I've got thick skin." He said, shrugging lightly. 

Roger beamed at the reference and pressed himself into Brian, collecting as much heat as he could. "Thank you."

"Anything." Brian said, brushing his hair out of his face. "Ready to head back?"

Taking one more look and breathing in the icy air, he nodded. "Let's go."

They walked back, carelessly holding onto each other. It was nearly three am in a small American town and they hadn't seen anyone on the streets in hours. They hadn't a care in the world, the only think on their minds was each other. 

They stepped into the hotel room, giggling at some joke Roger made. They both felt immense relieve as the warm air surrounded them. 

Roger looked up at him with a loving smile and kissed him tenderly, raising his hand to gently caress his cheek. 

Instead of parting, the kiss became deeper, more passionate. Roger felt his knees hit the end of the bed and he laid himself down and pulled Brian along with him. 

Shirts were discarded, shoes slipped off, and pants long forgotten as they got lost in one another. 

Their troubles melted away slowly as they became tangled together, soft whispers of love and pleasure filling the near silent room. 

They fell asleep pressed against one another, dreams filled with a bright future. They were happy together, not apart. Roger dreamt of a future with Brian in a big house, children running around as they spent their days enjoying each other. Living their lives the way they wanted. 

Not a single nightmare plagued Roger that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter three times lol
> 
> The first draft was AWFUL, went in a completely different direction and was just messy, second time I was half asleep for 99% of it and it made no sense, so hopefully third times a charm!
> 
> Sorry it took forever to get out! It's over 5,300 words (not including this a/n) so I hope that makes up for it!
> 
> Freddie and John will be in the next one for anyone who misses them! And sorry for skipping the smut, it’s 3am and it would likely be the cringest shit. 
> 
> Alright, 
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	6. Freddie and Rogers Rendezvous

December 16, 1995

They were back home in time for Christmas. They planned their usual thing, board games, booze, and movies. They always got each other presents and spent the day just relaxing. But this year, Brian and John were going home. 

"Have fun, Bri." Roger smiled, his eyes were sad but he was happy Brian was getting to visit his family. 

"I'll miss you." Brian said softly. "It's only two weeks, I'll be back sooner than you know. I'll call you every night. I promise." He reassured, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I'll miss you too." He smiled. "Drive safe."

"Bye, love." Brian said, stealing one last kiss before walking out the door. 

"Bye!" He called before plopping on the couch. 

"Deaky, why won't you give me a kiss goodbye! I'm gonna miss you too!" Freddie pouted. 

"You. Ate. My. Cheese. On. Toast!" John crossed his arms. 

"I thought you made it for me!" 

"No! It was mine!" John moped. "And you stole it."

"I'm sorry, Deaky. I made you more!" Freddie said, pointing to the plate on the counter. 

"Oh." John said, looking at it. "I love you again." He grinned and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing the toast and running out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye, darling." Freddie chuckled before plopping down next to Roger. 

"They're gone." Roger smirked. 

"Finally." Freddie smirked back. "Are you ready?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harder, Freddie!"

"Like this? Is that good?"

"No, harder!! Go faster, Freddie! Please!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, darling!"

"Oh, fuck me!!"

They sat in front of the tv, two controllers in their hands as the screen flashed at them "GAME OVER". Roger nearly threw the SEGA out the damn window. 

"And now we're dead." Roger sighed, leaning back on the couch and eating some crisps. 

"You distracted me! I was hitting the zombie as hard as I could! Can we play Sonic now?" Freddie pouted. 

"I wanted to beat Zombies Ate My Neighbors! But you keep fucking dying!" He huffed. "You shoot! Not hit!"

"You died too!" 

"Oh, let's just play sonic!" Roger said, getting up and changing the cartridge.

"Thank god!" Freddie sighed, getting up to start the kettle. 

"Make me a cup too, please!" Roger called from the couch. 

"What am I? Your tea bitch?" 

"I'll buy us pizza later." Roger promised.

"Okay, I'm your tea bitch." Freddie grinned and put two mugs on the counter. 

"Hell yeah, you are." Roger laughed. 

Freddie chuckled before hearing a know at the door. "I bet it's my darling Deaky, coming back to spend more time with me!" 

Roger laughed. "Get the damn door, Freddie! Deaky never knocks!"

"Shit, you're right." Freddie huffed before going to answer the door. "Oh, hello, Clare!"

Roger peeked his head up. "Hey, I thought you were leaving for Matt's family's house today?" Roger tilted his head. 

"I was, but I needed to see you first!" She beamed, running inside. 

Freddie walked with her over to the lounge where she sat down with her hands in her lap. 

"So, Matt and I were talking..."

"Yeah?"

"And um, he asked me to marry him!!" She grinned, flashing the ring.

"What did you say, darling?!" Freddie grinned widely. 

"Fred, she's wearing the ring." Roger laughed before getting up to hug his sister. "I'm so happy for you guys, Clare!"

"Me too!!" She giggled. "I couldn't hold it in anymore! I ran here!"

"You're wearing heels!" Roger chuckled. 

"I told you I was excited!" She hugged him again, squeezing the breath out of him. 

Roger smiled softly at her. He loved seeing her this happy. 

"Also, Matt's gonna ask you to be a groomsmen." She beamed up at him. 

"Really? That's... that's great." He smiled at her. He wasn't best friends with Matt, but they got along fine. He wasn't homophobic, so that was definitely a plus. And he treated his sister good, major plus. 

"Please say you'll say yes!" Clare practically begged. 

"Of course I'll say yes!" Roger chuckled. "You better go before you miss the train!"

"Oh shit!" Clare exclaimed, looking at the time. "Alright, merry Christmas, you two!" She grinned, kissing them both on the cheek and running out the door. 

"Merry Christmas!" They yelled back before the door shut.

"Where the tea, bitch?" Roger smirked. 

"You're buying two pizzas for that." Freddie said, sashaying into the kitchen. 

"One for me, one for you!" Roger laughed. 

"Brian would have a heart attack if he knew we were doing that." Freddie emerged from the kitchen with two mugs, handing one to Roger. 

"I can get the Hawaiian pizza without feeling judged by Brian or Deaky and their 'pineapple doesn't belong on pizza' shit!" Roger grinned, going to the phone. 

"You can, but should you?" He scoffed. "That shit is nasty, Rog." 

"Have you ever tried it?" Roger raised an eyebrow. 

"Well...no." 

"You're trying it today!" He grinned, picking up the phone.   
"Hello, yes I'd like to order two extra large pizzas please. One Hawaiian and one pepperoni with extra cheese. Yes. For Rogah Taylah. Thank you, bye." He grinned before hanging up. 

"Bless your soul." Freddie grinned after hearing Roger order his favorite. 

"It'll be ready in fifteen. I'll drop by the video store and get us a movie too." Roger smiled, grabbing his coat and finishing off his tea. "Don't burn the flat down."

"Don't rent porn again!"

"That was an accident!" He cackled before walking out the door. 

"Sure, Rog!" Freddie said sarcastically. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After half a large pizza each and a whole two movies, they were in a nearly comatose state on the couch, staring that the blank television screen. 

"I can't believe I like pineapple pizza." Freddie chuckled. 

"I can't wait to rub it in Brian and Deakys face that I'm not the only one!" Roger grinned over at him. 

"I can't move, Rog. If I do, my stomach will explode." Freddie groaned. 

"I'm sleeping here. I can't get up." Roger groaned before the phone rang. "Brian!" Rogers face lit up as rolled off the couch and onto the floor, rolling himself to the phone and pickling up. 

"Helloooo~" he smirked. "Miss me already?"

"Um... Is Freddie there?" A young girls voice came over the phone and Roger damn near dropped the thing. 

"Hi, Kash. Sorry." Rogers face flushed before he peeked into the lounge. "Freddie, your sister!"

Freddie was already laughing. "You daft shit." He said, nudging his shoulder as he grabbed the phone. 

"I thought it was Bri!" Roger scoffed. "I'm going to bed." 

"Sorry, darling. He must've forgot to call." Freddie gave him a small frown. "I'm sure that's it. Don't let your mind get filled with anything."

Roger sighed and nodded. He was already worried. He knew he had to trust him fully for this relationship to work, but the dark thoughts in the back of his mind were ever present. 

"I know, Freddie. He probably just fell asleep." Roger gave him a sad smile. "It's okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear." Freddie patted his shoulder before slipping into the kitchen to talk to his sister. 

Roger laid in bed waiting to hear the phone ring, but it never did. Not a single time that week. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

December 30, 1995

"He didn't call a single time. He said he'd call every night and he promised."

"That doesn't automatically mean he's breaking up with you." Freddie frowned, sliding him a cuppa. 

Roger took a deep breath in attempt to calm down. "I know, I just... He said he'd call." His eyes dropped to the table. "He broke another promise, Freddie. I-I know I'm overreacting or perhaps over thinking but... what if he's cheating on me or planning to break up with me. What if-"

"No, no what if's, darling." Freddie said, wrapping an arm around him. "Talk to him first."

"Freddie, he didn't even call on Christmas." His eyes were teary. "He promised he'd call and he didn't. What am I supposed to think?"

"I... I don't know, Rog. I just hope he has a good excuse." Freddie sighed. John called him every night. He's even had his mother and sister talk on the phone a few times. 

But Brian has been silent. Roger tried calling a few times, but only ever got their voicemail. 

It was absolute torture watching Rogers face light up when the phone rang only to fall when he realized it was just a telemarketer or John. 

"He better have a damn good excuse." John said from their bedroom, having only just arrived home an hour before. 

"I'm sure he will, darling." Freddie said in a more gentle tone. Roger didn't need any fire to fuel his anger or sadness. 

John came out and sipped his tea as the three sat in silence before the door opened to reveal a stoic Brian, dressed in a raggedy old t-shirt and sweatpants . 

Roger immediately stood up, anger etched in his face. "Brian, what the hell? Two weeks and you didn't call once?! I called you and you never answered, never called back! You promised you'd call and you didn't!" Roger shouted, walking up to face him. 

All the anger drained from his face when he saw tears in the taller mans eyes. 

"Brian?" His voice was softer now, full of concern. 

"M-My dad..." he choked out, tears falling down his cheeks. 

"What?" Roger frowned in confusion. "Bri, what happened?" He asked gently. 

"My dad's dead, Roger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, this was supposed to be a fluffy chapter but I'm an angsty bitch 😗
> 
> This was just supposed to be Freddie and Roger being shits, but my brain went "Nah, let make this shit sad"
> 
> Sorry 😬
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	7. Leaving Home Ain’t Easy

" _My dad's dead, Roger_."

Roger felt his face fall as he stepped towards the taller man.

"Bri, I'm so sorry-"

"Stop, just... just stop, okay?" Brian put a hand out in front of him to push him away. "I-I'm just here to grab a few things and then I'm leaving."

"To your parents?" Freddie asked, standing behind Roger. "Brian, maybe we should take a minute. Talk. We're here for you."

"The funerals tomorrow. Then I'm staying with my mother for a while." He said, his voice void of any emotion despite the tears stained on his pale cheeks. He clenched his jaw as he ignored Freddie's words.

"I can go with you." Roger said softly, looking at him. "You don't have to do this alone."

"No. I-I can't. You just... I need to be alone for now. I'm sorry, but I can't..." Brian rubbed his face, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You can't what?" Roger asked carefully, furrowing his eyebrows at him, he looked at him with cautious eyes.

"I just lost my father, Roger. I'm not worried about a fucking relationship." Brian snapped before pushing past him to go into their bedroom to pack his things.

Roger stood frozen in his spot with his mouth slightly agape. This was a dream. It had to be. Brian's father was fine. The phone lines were down. Brian loved him. He wasn't ending this.

"Roger..." Freddie's soft voice came behind him before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Roger couldn't respond, John called his name a few times but it fell on deaf ears.

Brian emerged from the bedroom with a few bags, heading straight for the door.

"Don't bother calling, Roger." He said without turning around before slipping out with a slam of the door.

It was real. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't some sick nightmare. It was really over.

Freddie wrapped his arms around him tightly, soon John followed suit and embraced him as well.

Roger couldn't even cry. His body was stiff and his eyes wide. "It's over..." he breathed, the arms around him getting tighter.

"No, no, darling. He's upset right now. He'll be calling with an apology before you know it." Freddie said, looking at him with an uncertain gaze.

Roger bit his lip and shook his head. "I-I think I'm just going to go to bed now."

"Rog..." John frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He loves you..."

"He just broke up with me, Deaky. I just... I don't know what to do." Roger said, tears forming in his eyes.

"We're here when you need us." Freddie said softly, pulling him in for a hug. "We love you. And Brian does too. He's going through something awful. Just give him some time."

Roger nodded, biting his lip nervously. Give him time. Give him space. That's manageable.

"I'll go with it. If he really wants this to be over then... I guess there's not much I can do about it." He sniffled, taking comfort in his friends arms.

The two men shared a sad look before holding the blond tighter. It was hard seeing him so broken up, but Brian must be feeling quite terrible too. They all knew he was close to his father, how they made his guitar together. They knew how he recently came around to Brian's musical career and had told him how proud he was.

"I just want to be there for him... He gets so destructive of himself when he's upset." Roger looked up with teary eyes. "I don't want him to hurt himself."

"None of us do, darling. But he has his mother. It's best that we let them be for now." Freddie said, reaching to the table and grabbing a tissue for him.

Roger took it gently and wiped his eyes. "I want to call him. I want to tell him that I love him and that I-I'm here for him. He needs to know that."

"He knows, Rog. He knows." John said, his own eyes getting a bit misty.

Rogers head dropped and he gave a small nod. "Goodnight..." he whispered before trudging to his room and gently shutting the door.

They'd expected anger. To hear Roger slam things, break anything in sight. They didn't expect muffled sobs to come from the room.

Freddie bit his lip and pulled John in for a hug, a few tears escaping his eyes. He never could stand seeing his friends get hurt, let alone two of his best friends. His brothers.

John held him close, stroking his hair. "It's okay, Freddie. Everything will get better. We just need to be here for them both." He said softly, closing his eyes as Freddie let out a small sigh.

"You're right, darling. You're absolutely right." He pulled away and cupped his cheek. "We can wake up, make Roger a big breakfast. Take him out somewhere to get his mind off it. I'll give Bri a call in the evening to see how he's doing."

"I'll make the breakfast, Freddie. Food poisoning won't make him feel any better." John jokes lightly, smiling lightly when Freddie gave him a playful swat. "That's a wonderful idea, love."

"I know, my darling, all my ideas are wonderful." Freddie smiled softly, kissing him gently. "Now let's get you to bed before you get grumpy."

"I don't get grumpy." John scowled, crossing his arms with a set pout.

"Goodness, you're all grumpy now!" Freddie grinned a bit at him, nearly forgetting the hardships happening around them as he looked in his loves eyes. "Come on, love. It's late." He said softly, his eyes twinkling with adoration.

"Well, when you give me that look, I can hardly resist." John smiled, taking his hand and walking into their bedroom. They decided to leave the door open to let Roger know that he's welcome he needs anything.

They laid in each other's arms, holding each other a bit tighter that night. A sad thought of how fast life can end on their minds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~Six Months Later~*

June 1996

Roger had the volume up as loud as it could go, scampering around the kitchen as he stirred a pot with his glasses sliding down to the tip of his nose.

"Someone's in a good mood. What're you cooking?" John smiled at him from across the counter.

He hadn't seen Roger in a good mood in months. Usually he was meek and quiet, going about his business alone. He hadn't dated, brought anyone home, or gone home with anyone. He just...existed. He hadn't even picked up his drumsticks since Christmas time.

"Huh? Oh! It's Kraft Mac and Cheese. Don't worry, I made you cheese on toast too!" Roger gave him a lopsided grin, warming John's heart.

"Thanks, Rog." John smiled back, moving to start the coffee pot.

"Ah ah ah, no. I'm making everyone breakfast today!" He stated, swatting the bassists hand away.

If he wasn't so happy that Roger was actually up and out of bed, he would mention that mac and cheese was not a proper breakfast. He figured he'd let it slide.

"Darling! You're cooking!" Freddie smiled, emerging from his bedroom and hugging the blond. "And you showered!"

Roger chuckled and pushed him away and strained the noodles. "My hair looked gross this morning." He shrugged with a smile.

Freddie looked at John with a confused smile and John shrugged and mouthed "go with it".

"Well, I'm glad to see you up and doing things. Maybe we can head down to the studio and do a small run through?" Freddie suggested as John slapped his forehead with his palm.

Rogers smile faltered a little before picking up again. "Um, we can't. We don't have a guitarist." He said casually, stirring the cheese, butter, and milk into the noodles.

"We can just... write then?" Freddie suggested again, earning a kick to the shin from John giving him an annoyed look.

"We don't have to do anything, if you're not up for it, Rog." John said carefully.

Roger dropped the spoon and turned to face them. "I'm not broken, you know? Brian's gone. He left all of us. It's been months and we haven't received so much as a call. A letter. He doesn't care who he's hurting. He doesn't give a shit about either of you or me." Roger said, his eyebrows set in a deep scowl at the floor. His smile was gone and his bottom lip was trembling.

"That's not true." Freddie spoke softly. "You know that's not true."

"If it's not true, then where is he? Why isn't he here? Why isn't he with me?" Rogers voice broke painfully. "He said he'd never leave me. He said he never would, but he's gone. And he's not coming back." He wiped his damp cheeks roughly before going away into his room, slamming the door and locking it.

"I'm going to kill Brian." John sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I'm going to call Brian. This little holiday shit he's on is over. I'm tired of him hurting Roger over and over again." Freddie said, shaking his head. "After what happened with Chrissie, he should know better."

"Good luck." John sighed, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Thank you, darling." Freddie said, grabbing the house phone and going away from Rogers room.

Freddie dialed the number and waited until a soft woman's voice came over the phone.

"Hello, May residence." She greeted kindly.

"Yes, hello. May I speak to Mr. Brian Harold May please?" He spoke in a posh accent, much like the woman's. Crossing his legs and he winked over at John, who rolled his eyes so hard, Freddie was afraid they'd fall out.

"Well, yes. May I ask who's calling?" She asked, a confused tone in her voice.

"Mr. Freddie Mercury."

A muffled conversation was heard in the background before he voice came over the phone again, "I'm sorry, he's not able to come up the phone right now."

Freddie sighed, lowered the receiver, and shook his head at John, whose face scrunched up in a fit of anger. Noticing this, Freddie brought the receivers back to his face.

"Mrs. May, I'll say this as respectfully as I can." Freddie began, taking a deep breath. "You tell your son to get his skinny ass self on the phone right now before I come to your house and drag him back to London by his fucking hair." He said, his voice taking on a sickeningly sweet tone despite the aggressive words.

"Brian, please talk to this boy." She sighed, shoving the phone into his hands. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"What do you want, Fred?" Brian voice was annoyed.

"Excuse me, bitch, but you kind of left us for half of the year and that's how you greet me? Oh, I'll shave your head, you asshole poodle looking-"

"Freddie. Calm. Cool. Collected." John said quietly, putting a hand on his knee.

"Did you call just to threaten me?" Brian scoffed and Freddie could hear his eyes rolling on the other end.

"For a smart guy, you're really stupid. I swear, if you had a brain, you'd see what you're doing right now is fucked up. I love you, darling, but you... you're just being awful." Freddie sighed, a disappointed tone in his voice.

"What are you talking about, Freddie?" Brian let out an irritated sigh, a biting tone taking over his normally calm voice.

"I'm talking about Roger, you twat! You show up here after two weeks of being gone without so much as a call! Did you know that Roger cried every night you didn't call. The first night he figured you were busy. After a few nights he thought you forgot. Then after two weeks he thought you were done with him. He thought you realized he wasn't worth it anymore. He thought you were going to leave him. And then you show up out of nowhere and prove him right. You fucking break up with him." Freddie growled out, anger flooding his words.

"Then you disappear for six months. All we hear is from the press with pictures saying the band is broken up. That's all. No call, no letters. Nothing. Roger has hardly smiled in months, do you even care? I understand your father passed, and I'm so so sorry for that, but that's no excuse to hurt the ones that love you." He ended softly, his words filled a melancholic tone.

"He's so broken up, Brian. He's just as hurt as he was the day you walked out the door. He hardly sleeps, hardly eats, never leaves the flat. He truly believes you don't love him, and I'm starting to think he's right. He wrote you. I know he did. And I also know you didn't respond. You couldn't take a few minutes to even write a letter, Brian." He continued, swallowing back the tears forming in his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry, Freddie." Brian said quietly.

"That's all to have to say? After all that? Just 'I'm sorry, Freddie'? You're even more of a prick than I thought." Freddie scoffed. "Come home or don't. It doesn't fucking matter." He choked out, slamming the receiver down.

Brian kept the phone to his ear for a few moments before letting it fall to the ground. A sob shook his entire body as he slid down the wall. What had he done? He hurt Roger. He hurt him over and over again.

Brian sat on the floor for what felt like hours, sobbing into his knees. He had to fix this.

After taking a few moment, he wiped his face and took a few calming breaths before standing up and going into his bedroom. Grabbing a bag and filling it with all of his belongings and going to his mother to kiss her goodbye.

Leaving home ain't easy, but it may be the only way to fix his mistake.


	8. Long Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️  
> mentions of suicidal thoughts/suicide attempt  
> *NOT GRAPHIC AT ALL*  
> (If anyone is uncomfortable with this, feel free to dm me and I'll send a summary so you can skip the chapter)

The mid-morning soon turned into late afternoon. Cloudy skies turned to torrential downpours. Rogers smile had turned into a trembling frown. 

He listened to the phone call through the door. Brian clearly didn't care, so why should he? He felt fine this morning. It was the first time he didn't dream of him. First time that the Brian wasn't the first thought in his mind. He felt okay. He felt like everything would be okay. 

And then it wasn't. Then the harsh reminder of being left again struck him like lightning. Zapping through his veins and leaving nothing but a pile of ash. That's what he felt like. A brittle pile of ash that could blow away with the slightest breeze. 

He tried smoking again, but it only made him feel worse. The familiar burn made his eyes water and his heart beat harder than ever before. He tried drinking, but it only led to Freddie and John holding him back while he sobbed, trying as hard as he could to escape their grips and dial the number. Brian's number. 

It didn't matter what he did. He couldn't bring himself to try anything harder. He felt empty, but he knew it would disappoint Clare if he went over the edge. He couldn't do that to her. 

Nothing really mattered anymore. They'd tried to find a different guitarist, but none of them stuck. None of them were good enough. None of them were him. 

He lost Brian and he lost Queen. He lost nearly everything. But now, he couldn't find it within himself to care.

That's what led him to laying in bed on a Friday night, window wide open with the rain pounding outside, and Space Oddity playing softly in the background. 

The sound of the rain was calming and the cool breeze blowing in the room made him feel just a little bit better. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the smell of the rain. It's one thing he actually enjoyed about London. It's always fucking raining. 

Roger nearly fell asleep before a knock came to the door.

"Roger, darling, come out and get some dinner. Deaky cooked." Freddie's voice came through the door. 

Roger sighed. He knew he had to give in, he was starving! With a small groan, he got up from the bed and walked to the door to unlock it. He opened it slowly and looked to his friend who was smiling softly. 

"Don't worry, it's not cheese on toast." He joked, earning a small smile out of the blond.

"Thanks, Freddie." Roger said, stepping into the lounge to see John looking at him curiously. 

"Erm, there's someone at the door. I think." John said awkwardly. 

"Who?" Roger frowned. "Why didn't you get it?"

"I don't know, I'm making dinner!" John said, scurrying back to the kitchen. 

"Darling, could you get it? They're downstairs and they buzzed up." Freddie said, clearing his throat. 

Roger rolled his eyes and groaned. "Really? You got me up just to get the door?" He huffed, "Why didn't you just buzz them in?"

"It could be a murderer!" Freddie exclaimed. 

"So you want me to get murdered?!" 

"They wouldn't kill you! You'd give them puppy dog eyes and they'd propose to you!"

"Roger, get the damn door!" John called from the kitchen. 

"Ahhh, fuck you all!" Roger pouted and made his way to the front door. "Acting like damn parents to me." He grumbled. 

John and Freddie quickly scrambled to the stairs to watch who it was. 

Roger sighed and opened the door. "Taylor, Mercury, Deacon residence. What the hell can I do for y-"

The door fully opened to reveal a soaking wet man, standing with wide, nervous eyes. His hair was weighted down heavily by the rain as he stared at the smaller man in front of him. Brian. 

"Roger..."

Roger stood with his mouth agape before slamming the door in his face and turning around to go upstairs. 

"Roger!!" Freddie yelled. "Go back down there!"

Roger grumbled and turned around, opening the door to reveal him standing in the exact spot. 

"What do you want?" Rogers voice was hoarse, his fists clenched at his sides. 

"I-I want to talk. Can I come in?" Brian asked shyly, his eyes falling to the ground. 

"Oh! You want to come in? Oh, sure!" Roger smiled sweetly at him. "I'll make sure to leave the door open for when you leave again!" His words turned icy as he glared at him. 

"Roger, please." Brian sighed, finally meeting his eyes. "I just want to talk."

"You had your chance, Brian. You could've called. You could've written back when I wrote you. But you didn't. You left me alone." Roger said through clenched teeth. 

"He has a point..." Freddie said quietly. 

"Freddie, love, shut up please." John said back, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Roger growled in frustration, pushing Brian backwards into the rain and walking out before slamming the door. 

"Um, it's raining..." 

"It's London, Brian. Of course it's fucking raining." Roger deadpanned, crossing his arms. "Well? Talk!" If the situation were different, Brian would melt at how adorable he was, pouting with his arms crossed with his hair falling in his face from the rain. He quickly got ahold of himself. 

"You have every right to be angry. I shouldn't have left you-" 

"Wow. This speech sounds familiar." Roger rolled his eyes. 

Brian rubbed his face with his hand, sighing heavily. "That's fair. Just please hear me out, alright?" 

"Okay. Fine. Only because I'm getting cold." Roger crosses his arms, more so wrapping them around himself for warmth than anything else. 

"Okay," he took a deep breath before looking back into his eyes. "I'm sorry. For everything. I could make an excuse, but it wouldn't fix anything." Brian bit his lip before continuing, "I lost my father, Rog. The night I came home he had a heart attack. He died in my arms. I-I just... I felt so empty after that. I couldn't feel anything but pain. The night I left after being gone two weeks, I went to a bridge and I stood on the railings. I looked down and I saw the water and I thought 'if I jump, it'll go away. The pain will stop.' And I did. I jumped. And then I woke up in the hospital with my mother. The pain didn't stop. If anything, it amplified." Brian couldn't tell the difference between rain and tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Roger stared at him in horror, taking a step towards him with his mouth open, about to speak. 

"Wait." Brian held up his hand. "All I could think was that my father was dead. All I could picture was the look of panic on his face before he took his last breath. And then all I could think about was you and how I just kept hurting you and how you would be so much better without me. So I left. So I left and tried to make it permanent. But, god, I couldn't even do that right." He left out a pitiful laugh. 

"As for your letters, I got out of the hospital two months ago. I wanted to write back but... I didn't know how. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to come back so bad. I felt so alone. I wanted to, but I didn't want you to look at me like you are right now." Brian's bottom lip trembled as he spoke, his voice rough with tears. "But I can't stop loving you, Roger. Im so sorry I keep hurting you. It was never my intention. I'm sorry I'm so fucked up and I know you probably hate me after everything I've done, but I love you. I'll always love you."

Roger swallowed the lump in his throat and walked closer. "You... oh my god, Brian... Why would you ever..." The blond let out a soft sob before throwing his arms around the taller man and burying his face in his soaking wet hair. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He spoke softly, pulling away to cup his cheek. "You hurt me, yes, but you were hurt and scared. I understand that now. You aren't fucked up, Brian. And you aren't alone. Me, Fred, and Deaky. All of you and Clare are all I have and... You are family. We're a family." He said, his voice raising over the heavy rains. 

"Nobody deserves going through what you went through, Brian. No one." Roger continued. "I may have been angry, but I never hated you. Nothing could ever make me hate you. I love you too. It kills me knowing that you... that I almost lost you." He said, sniffling softly, his eyes never leaving Brian's. 

Brian was left speechless, leaning into press their foreheads together. "Is this okay?..." he asked softly. 

Roger nodded and leaned up to press their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss. 

It was nearly perfect, like a movie with the rain and fighting ending in 'I love you's'. Resolution to their argument. And well, a kiss in the rain!

Everything was perfect until Freddie fucking wolf whistled from the window upstairs. 

"Freddie, you ruined their moment!" John scolded loudly. 

"I felt left out." Freddie whined, being dragged away from the window by his boyfriend. 

Brian let out a small laugh, looking down at Roger. "I really missed all of you."

"We missed you too. There's so many shit guitarists in London, you know." Roger said, a small smile on his face. 

"I can imagine." Brian chuckled, hand still on the others cheek. "You should get inside before you catch a cold."

"Yeah, we should. Come on, it's all wet out here." Roger gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the flat. 

Brian sighed in relief at the warmth of room. 

"Hey, Bri. Sorry about the phone call earlier, we're all friends again, right?" Freddie said sheepishly. 

"No, don't apologize. The phone call was exactly what I needed." Brian gave him a soft smile, pulling him in for a hug. "Of course we're friends. We're family." He repeated the words Roger has said moments before. 

"You're wet!!" Freddie screamed, wiggling in his hold before giving up and hugging him back. "You damn wet poodle!" He chuckled, patting his back. 

"Welcome back, Bri." John gave him a small smile before enveloping him in a tight hug. "We're always here if you need us. Don't forget that." John whispered before pulling away. 

Brian gave him a tearful smile, feeling Roger take his hand softly. He didn't feel like he was worth their forgiveness, especially Rogers. But the caring looks on their faces filled the empty feeling he'd felt for so long. 

"Bri, let's get you into some dry clothes." Roger said, breaking Brian out of his thoughts. "You'll get sick."

"You're soaked too." Brian said, a smile tugging at his lips. In the two months that he'd been out of the hospital, he hadn't smiled once. Anger and sadness were the only things he felt. 

"Oh, just get some dry clothes and let me worry about myself." Roger chuckled, going into his bedroom and giving him some of his old clothes he left behind. 

"You kept these?" He asked quietly, looking at him with surprise etched into his face. 

"I was always hoping you'd come back. Even when I was angry." Roger said, shuffling his feet. "I was joking when I said we're family."

Brian gave him a soft smile, taking the clothes. "Thank you."

"You can get changed in the bathroom. Take a shower too." Roger said, walking to his bedroom before closing the door to get dressed. 

"Hey, Brian?" Freddie spoke up, looking at him with a deathly serious expression. 

"Yeah?" Brian locked eyes with the man who was currently staring into his soul. 

"Please don't leave us again, Bri. I don't know if we could handle it." Freddie clasped his shoulder before pushing him into the bathroom. 

"I won't. I promise." Brian said, swallowing a bit. 

"You're not too good on your promises, Bri. I want to see you stick to this one." Freddie nodded before heading into the kitchen with John. 

Brian sighed softly before going into the bathroom and stripping off his wet clothes. He turned the hot water on and stepped it, letting it warm up his cold skin. He closed his eyes as he tried to process everything. 

He never expected Roger to forgive him. He thought he'd slam the door in his face, which he originally did, but he never expected him to open it again. He didn't feel like he deserved the blonds forgiveness, but he got it. He got it again.

They weren't back together. Surely Roger wouldn't be okay with that. That'd be too fast. Right? He didn't know what to think. 

Turning the water off, he wrapped a towel around himself. Looking around the bathroom, he thought back to the times he got ready for the day with Roger hogging the mirror. A sad smile came to his face, would things ever be like that again? Would Roger trust him ever again?

He shook his head. He's overthinking again. He needs to focus on the positives. He's home with the ones he loves. He's where he belongs. 

Getting dressed and towel drying his hair, he hears a record playing. Smiling softly, the song brings him back to a hotel room at Brighton, dancing slowly with his love. Before Chrissie. Before his father. Back when everything was fresh and new. 

Slowly, Brian turned the handle walking out of the bathroom. He'd expected to see Roger waiting for him, but he was met with Freddie and John sharing a moment by the record player. The sight simultaneously warmed and broke his heart. 

He swallowed thickly, sadness welling in his stomach until his eye was caught by Roger, sitting on the bed with a small smile on his face and arms loosely crossed over his chest. His eyes were welcoming and Brian couldn't help but walk towards him. 

"Thinking of Brighton?" He asked softly, his eyes never leaving the guitarists. 

"It's our song..." Brian responded quietly with a nod. 

"It was." Roger nodded, his eyes falling to his lap. "I guess we should really talk now."

"That wasn't talking outside?" Brian cocked an eyebrow. 

"That was an explanation. Not a conversation of where we are now. Where to go from here." Rogers words were calm and mature, his eyes rising up to meet Brian's for a moment more before looking at his lap again. 

"I understand if you just want to be friends." Brian said quietly. He hated the idea, but he'd never force the blond back into a relationship so fast. 

"I... I don't know what I want, Bri. If I'm honest, I don't know much of anything right now." Roger sighed, finally keeping his eyes on Brian's. "It doesn't feel right to just be friends. But jumping back in... I'm scared." His voice fell to a low volume, trembling slightly. 

"We can take it slow. Again..." Brian looked down. His stomach twisting with guilt. 

Roger sighed, standing up and pacing the room. "We didn't take it very slow last time, Bri." 

"Oh yeah..." Brian muttered, earning a small chuckle from the blond. 

"I want to be with you, Brian. I do. But this time, we need to take it slow. I need to know you won't leave me again." Roger stopped in front of him, looking into his eyes as if searching for secrets. 

"I understand." Brian swallowed, taking his hand gently. "We can take it as slow as you need."

"Thank you." Roger gave his hand a squeeze, a calm smile coming to his face. "Does this mean you're back in the band?"

"As long as I'm welcome." Brian nodded, looking away bashfully. 

"You're always welcome, Bri." Roger said softly, pulling him up from the bed. "Deaky's probably done with dinner by now, if you're hungry. Come on." Roger pulled him out to where John and Freddie we're finishing up dinner. 

They ate in mostly silence, Freddie and John glancing between the two. 

"What?" Roger askers, raising an eyebrow at the couple. 

"First, are you back in the band? Second, relationship? Friends or lovers?" Freddie asked bluntly, taking a sip of his water. 

"Yes I'm in the band. As for the second one... uh..." Brian stammered. 

"Taking it slow." Roger said as Freddie snorted loudly. 

"So what? No sex?" Freddie looked between them.

Roger just rolled his eyes, shoving a forkful of noodles in his mouth. 

"I think that might be easy, seeing you like that." Freddie laughed. 

Roger then flung his spaghetti across the table onto Freddie's face. "Oops." He mumbled around the food in his cheeks. 

Freddie gaped at him before grabbing some of his own noodles and flinging them at Roger, splashing him with marinara sauce. "Enjoy your stains, hoe."

Before long, both men were covered in noodles, with John lecturing them both on food waste and starving children as Brian sat back and watched with a content smile. 

They were all crazy. Not a single one of them were conventional, but that's what made them...them. 

As strange as it seemed, seeing two of his best friends cover each other with food while his third lost his mind make Brian feel more at home than ever. 

He didn't care how chaotic they were, they were his family and he wouldn't trade them for the world. 

Roger noticed Brian's smile and tossed a plain noodle at him with a wink and sweet smile. 

Brian flung the noodle back and gave him a soft smile. 

That smile filled his heart, making Brian forget what emptiness ever even felt like in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff coming soon, beware! 
> 
> Will Brian really stay this time? Will their relationship ever be the same? Hmm we'll see (probably since this IS a maylor fic lmao)


	9. Happy At Home

Tiptoeing. That's what they've been doing all night after dinner and it was driving Roger crazy. 

He pulled Brian aside, taking a deep breath. "We should... we should talk about your... you know."

Brian sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He figured it'd come up. 

"I'm not going to try again, if that's what you're asking." He said, looking in his eyes. 

He wasn't lying. It was a low point in his life. His depression was in full swing, his father died, and he just broke up with Roger. He missed his fathers funeral because he was in the hospital. He spent one month in a coma and three months in a psych ward being tested and talking to therapists. Then spent two months at home, staring at letters sent by the one he loved. Debating on writing back. Debating whether or not to call. 

Roger looked at him with sad eyes. Brian hated seeing him this way.

"I just want you to to be okay." Roger sighed, leaving against the wall. "Just... don't be afraid to tell me if you feel that way again. Don't push me away again." His blue eyes stared through the older mans, making him shift uncomfortably. 

"I won't." Brian said quietly, staring down at his shaking hands. 

Roger gently took his hands, bringing them to his lips and giving them a soft kiss. "I never want you to feel alone again." He said softly, his blue eyes were illuminated in the dim hall lights. Brian nearly forgot how much he loved his eyes. 

Brian gave him a shaky smile, squeezing his hand in return. "I never want to feel that way again." He said, staring into his eyes.

Roger returned the small smile before pushing himself off the wall. "I think I'm going to head to bed. It's late."

"Right. I'll, uh, take the couch." Brian rubbed the back of his neck, turning on his heel before feeling a hand wrap around his wrist. 

"We can share a bed without jumping each other." Roger said joking, a soft smile on his lips. "I wouldn't mind some company for once."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Brian said, staring down at his hands. 

"I wouldn't be, but if you are, you can sleep on the couch." Rogers eyes stared at him curiously. 

"Um, okay. I'll uh... I'm gonna take the couch." Roger was just being nice. He just felt pity for him, he didn't actually want him. 

"Oh. Okay. I'll get you some blankets and a pillow then." He said, biting his lip a bit before disappearing into his bedroom to grab a pillow and blanket for the tall man. 

Brian sighed, walking over to stand by the couch to find John standing in the doorway of the kitchen, mug in hand. 

"He really loves you, you know." He said quietly, walking over to him. 

Brian's gaze dropped to the floor. "He deserves better."

"Maybe." John sighed, handing the mug to Brian and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But he loves you."

Brian lifted his gaze to meet John's, his shoulders relaxing when he saw his kind eyes. 

"Don't doubt it. Even though you hurt him, he forgave you. Every time." John shook his head. "It's not pity. I know that's what you're thinking."

"How'd you know?" Brian asked quietly, a soft frown on his face. 

"Because you always get trapped in your mind. You'll give all your love away, but never believe when anyone loves you back." He explained, giving him a sad smile. "We all love you, Bri. That's why it hurt so bad when you left."

"I'm sorry." Brian swallowed, guilt churning in his stomach. 

"No, it's alright. We don't need apologies. You... you took your time. You can make it up by not leaving again." John's smile turned into a softer grin as he continued. "And by helping me cook sometimes. Roger and Freddie nearly burned the flat down every other night." He chuckled a bit. 

"They've never been too great at cooking, huh?" Brian chuckled a bit, warmth spreading through his stomach at the younger mans words. 

"You should've heard a conversation I overheard between the last week. I was making myself a cup of tea and Freddie looks to Roger and asks him how to boil and egg and Roger said he didn't know." John laughed, rubbing his face with his hand. 

"Are you serious?" Brian laughed quietly, shaking his head. 

"I'm dead serious. I don't know how they've lived to this point. I still have to help Freddie use the microwave." 

"Darling, do I hear you talking shit?" Freddie called from their bedroom in a sing-songy tone. 

"No, dear!" He called back, rolling his eyes with a small smile. "I better get to bed. Goodnight, Bri." John pulled him in for a short hug. "I'm glad you're back. We really missed you." He said softly before walking to his bedroom. 

"I miss you too." Brian smiled, "goodnight."

John smiled and nodded before shutting the door. 

Moments later, Roger came out of the room with a pile of blankets and a pillow in his arms. "Sorry I took so long. They were on the top shelf and I tried to use the desk chair, then I fell and laid on the floor for like ten minutes before trying again." He explained, dropping the pile on the ground and setting it up on the couch. 

"Wait, you fell and just...laid there?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I thought I broke my back for a second because there was a loud crack, but it turns out I just fell on one of my drumsticks and it broke." He rambled, giving Brian a sheepish smile.

Brian chuckled a bit before full on laughing. "Why didn't you ask me to get it for you? You know you can never reach that shelf."

"You can put them away tomorrow." Roger chuckled, fluffing the pillow a bit before plopping it down on the couch. "Well, there you go." He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling shyly up at him. 

"Thank you." Brian smiled, moving down to lay on the couch. 

"It's a bit ironic, huh?" Roger mused, a soft smile on his face. "The first time I stayed over here, you were the one setting up the couch for me." He reminisced. 

"Christmas Eve." Brian said quietly, sitting up in his spot as he gazed at the younger man. 

"Christmas Eve." He echoed, sitting next to the taller man. "I remember you hugged me out of nowhere." The blond chuckled. 

"I did." Brian laughed. "Wasn't what I was going for, I'll admit."

"And what was it that you were going for?" He chuckled, turning his body around to face him. 

Brian blushed a bit, shifting on the couch. The two were sitting crisscross facing each other like kids at a slumber party. The whole thing felt surreal and quite frankly, a bit ludicrous. 

"Don't be shy!" Roger chuckled. "Just tell me!"

"I was going to kiss you." Brian said softly, his cheeks heating up more. 

Roger laughed softly. "I wish you did. I laid awake for like three hours debating on going in your room and snogging your face off." He smiled, a blush of his own rising to his cheeks. 

"That would've been a surprise." Brian chuckled, looking at his lap shyly. 

"Then the next night we shared a bed for the first time." Roger smiled softly, gazing at the taller man. 

"I remember that." Brian replied, playing with a thread on his pant leg.

"I don't know why it took so long to tell you I loved you." Roger said, rolling his eyes a bit. "We were so dense."

"At least we know now." Brian offered, raising his gaze to the blond. 

Roger gave him a soft smile, leaning forward on his knees a bit. "Yeah, you're right." 

The room went nearly silent, except for the swooshing sound of the ceiling fan above them. Both men just stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. 

"I can't believe you're really here." Roger said softly, his gaze falling to his lap. "I'm looking at you but... I just can't believe you're real. I keep thinking it's a dream and I'll wake up and you'll be gone." 

"I'm here, Rog. It's not a dream. I'm real." Brian said, taking his hand gently in his own. 

"I know, I know." Roger huffed a small laugh. "It's strange. I was beginning to think I'd never see you again." 

"What a pitiful life that'd be if I never saw your beautiful face again." Brian said, bringing Rogers hand to his lips. 

"It wouldn't be a life worth living." Roger said softly. "Empty and cold. Dark." His voice broke a little. "I hated it, Bri. I absolutely hated it."

Brian dropped his hand and cupped his cheek, gazing into the cerulean eyes he loved. "I know, love. I hated it too. It's over now. I'm not going anywhere." 

Roger smiled sadly, nodding his head. "Do you promise?" He asked, his voice small and nearly innocent. 

"I promise." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "Why don't you go and get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

The blond nodded, climbing off the couch. "Goodnight, Bri."

"Goodnight, Rog." He said, gazing up at him with soft eyes. 

Roger gave him a small smile, turning to walk to the bedroom before a hand caught his wrist. 

Brian swiftly turned his around and pulled his body close, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

Pulling away, Roger smiled shyly at him. "What was that for?"

"Because I should've done that last time." He said with a smile, squeezing his hand before letting it go. 

Roger smiled widely at him. "That surely makes up for it." He giggled a bit, standing up once again. "Goodnight." He said over his shoulder as he walked into his room. 

"Goodnight." he repeated, his eyes watching the blond as he shut the door. 

Maybe everything would finally be okay again. Hope was returning to his mind as he closed his eyes and got lost in his dreams. 

When he woke up, he saw it was only 5am. He heard soft breathing somewhere in the room. He opened his eyes slowly as he glanced around the seemingly empty room before his eyes found the source of the sound. 

Sleeping soundly on the floor beside the couch, was none other than Roger Taylor with nothing more than a throw pillow and small blanket. 

Brian's heart leapt at the sight. Sitting up on the couch, Brian reached down to gently rouse the blond from his slumberous state. 

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes slowly to see a concerned man hovering above him. He cracked a tired smile. "Good morning, Bri." His raspy voice filled the guitarists ears. It was one of Brian's favorite sounds. 

"Morning, Rog. What are you doing on the floor?" He asked, a concerned smile on his lips. 

"Oh... I had a nightmare and I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to wake up either, so I just laid next to the couch." He explained with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Brian stood up from the couch, extending a hand to the blond. "We best get to bed then."

"My bed?" Roger tilted his head. 

"Our bed." Brian said softly, earning a smile from the drowsy man. 

"Carry me?" Roger gave him a cheeky smile. 

"Some things never change, huh?" Brian chuckled, reaching done and lifting the blond up. 

"Nope." The blond let out a tired laugh, resting his head on the other mans chest. 

Brian smiles down at him, walking through the door and placing him on the bed gently before getting in bed next to him. His smile widened when the blond curled up next to him, resting his head on the older mans chest. 

It was in that moment that he realized that it didn't matter where he was, whether it was the flat or his mother's house. His home wasn't there. His home was wherever Roger was. 

His home was Roger. 


	10. Drowse

ONE WEEK LATER

In all his years of living in this flat, Brian has woken up to a handful of different concerning things. Like Freddie in a panic because he stuck his hand in a jar and it got stuck or John's agonizing scream after he accidentally punched a window. 

But when he woke up to harsh sniffles beside him in the bed, Brian sat up immediately to assess the situation. 

He'd expected to see his love crying over something, perhaps a nightmare. That wasn't the case, however; when he looked at his love to find his beautiful face a sickly pale color, a slight rosy tint to his cheeks from what Brian assumed was a fever.

His assumptions were proven correct when he put the back of his hand to Rogers forehead and felt the burning heat spread across his own skin. His heart lurched when the younger mans face twisted as he leaned into the cooler touch with a sickly groan followed by a harsh sounding cough. 

Roger had been much more tired than usual, which everyone summed up to the dreary weather. It made sense the poor lad was coming down with something. 

"Rog? Love, wake up." Brian said softly, pushing his sweating hair out of his face. 

"Mmm," Rogers eyes opened slightly, heavy from sleep. From the small slits his eyelids formed, Brian could see their bloodshot state. 

"I'm going to get you some medicine, yeah?" Brian got up from the bed, frowning when he saw the smaller man start to shiver. 

"I don't feel good." He rasped out, opening his eyes a bit wider to look at Brian. 

"I know, baby, I know." Brian soothed, reaching over the bed to kiss his forehead. "You're burning up, love. I'm going to get the thermometer and some medicine. Then I'll make you some tea and soup?"

"Please." Roger croaked out, curling his body up in a ball. 

Brian looked down at the shivering man and grabbed the fluffiest blanket that Freddie had to buy off the couch and draped it over him. He frowned down at the watery eyes that met his own. 

"Here, let me check your temperature." Brian said, coming back into the room with a thermometer. The blond opened his mouth and closed it around the cool metal of the thermometer. 

Brian waited patiently before the small stick beeped, signaling that it was done. He took it out and his face fell at the number. "40°C... (105°F) Rog, you need to go to the doctor." He said, worry lines creasing his face. 

"M' okay..." he mumbled, grabbing Brian shirt and pulling him closer weakly. "M' cold, Bri."

Brian looked at him with a deep frown, gently pushing his hands away and trying not to let his heart shatter at the teary eyed pout he got in response. 

"Freddie, can you come here for a moment?" Brian called, leaning his head out the doorway. 

"In just a moment!" The singer called back. Wishing moments, the soft footsteps were heard down the hallway and Freddie appeared in the doorway. "Oh dear." He frowned. 

"I've got to take him to the hospital, Fred. He's got a temperature of 40°." Brian explained. 

"His bloody brains going to melt!" Freddie exclaimed, his eyes wide. 

"Calm down. Can you help me get him to the car?" He frowned, pulling his hair in a nervous motion. 

"I don't wanna go, Bri..." Roger whined, curling up tighter in the bed before being lifted up bridal style by the worried guitarist. 

Freddie quickly covered him with a blanket and followed to two outside to open the passenger door. 

"Keep us updated, dear. John and I will he waiting by the phone." Freddie said, shutting Rogers door. 

Brian nodded quickly. "Thanks, Freddie." He gave him a stiff smile, opening the car door and quickly making his way to the hospital. Surely Rogers fever was too high to just take care of it at home. Something felt wrong. 

A muffled sob came from the passenger seat as the small man shivered harshly. "I-I feel terrible, Bri..."

"Don't worry, love. We're almost there." He said softly, reaching over to hold the blonds trembling hand. 

As promised, they arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and made it into the waiting room with only a small amount of struggling. 

It wasn't until Roger attempted to stand up to get water that the room began to swim and his vision when black. 

When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed surrounded by a nurse and his bandmates. 

"Darling, you're alive!" Freddie gasped in relief. 

"Hey, Rog. How are you feeling?" Brian asked softly. 

Roger stared at the two in confusion before reaching up to Brian and touching his hair. 

"Pretty..." he slurred out, droopy eyes slowly blinking as he stared unfocused at the three men. 

His bandmates gaped at him in confusion, turning to the nurse for some sort of explanation. 

"The fever was very high, it spiked even higher after he fainted. The medicine along with the fever has a bit of a...loopy effect sometimes. 

"He's not in any pain?" John asked, a worried frown on his face. 

"Not at all. The medicine has him high as a kite and completely pain free." The older woman smiled. "Dr. Wiley will be in soon to discuss the diagnosis."

"Thank you." They said in unison before turning their attention to the loopy drummer. 

"Poodle..." Roger giggled, reaching up for Brian again. "I want my poodle."

Brian chuckled a bit, leaning down so he could touch his hair. "How are you feeling, Rog?"

"Hmm, I feel good." The blond giggled again. 

"Certainly an improvement from earlier." Freddie chuckled, looking at the drummer. 

Roger stared at him in awe before looking at John as well. "You're so pretty." He slurred out. "Why are you all so pretty?"

The three man chuckled, blushes rising to their cheeks. 

"Awe, Rog. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Freddie grinned, leaning over and messing with his already messy hair. 

"I wanna be pretty too." He pouted, staring emptily at the wall. 

"You are pretty, Rog. Some would even say you're the prettiest." Brian smiled, swatting Freddie's hand away to fix his hair up a bit. 

"Hmm." The blond hummed in response, slow blinking at Brian before his eyes opened wide. "Oh my god..."

"What?" Brian raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of expression. 

"Am I pregnant?" The blond asked, looking down at his stomach and poking it with furrowed brow. 

Freddie absolutely lost it, slapping his knee and grabbing John's shoulder for support as he launched into a giggle fit. John was soon to join, holding his stomach as he watched the scene unfold. 

"Um, Rog... You can't get pregnant, love." Brian said, rubbing the back of his neck with a slight laugh until he saw the drummers face fall. 

"Wh-What?" Roger looked up at Brian, his dazed eyes swimming with tears. "I-I can't get pregnant?"

"Roger, you're a man." The guitarist put a hand on his shoulder. "Men can't carry babies."

"Maybe I'm special." The drummer argued drowsily. "I'll show you, I'm gonna get pregnant... right...now." He slurred. 

"Good luck with that, Rog." Brian chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. 

John and Freddie were just getting their giggles under control when Dr. Wiley came it. 

"Good afternoon, boys. The test result have come back about Mr. Taylor's illness." He began, looking over his notes. 

"And?" Brian looked at the man expectantly, a worried expression gracing his features. 

"He has a severe case of bacterial pneumonia." The doctor said, scribbling down more on his notepad. "We'll keep him for a few days until his symptoms lessen and he's healthy enough to go home for the rest of his healing."

Brian looked over to the blond who had now fallen asleep with his head back and his mouth wide open, drooling slightly. His breathing came out in struggled wheezes that made Brian's heart ache. 

"But he'll be okay?" Brian asked, looking at the doctor with an anxious glint in his eyes. 

"Yes, he'll be just fine. We've got him on some IV fluids, antibiotics, fever reducer, and pain relievers. We also have him on an inhaler." The doctor explained, looking at Brian instead of his notes. "Your friend will be better in no time."

"Thank you, Doctor." Brian gave him a small smile as the man left the room. Brian sat down in the chair next to Rogers bed with a deep sigh. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let him go out in the rain like that."

"Are you seriously blaming yourself, Bri? Come on. It's bacterial pneumonia. Meaning he probably caught it from someone." John sighed. "He's gonna be fine."

Brian frowned, looking at the sleeping blond. For the past week, it felt like they were just friends. He hadn't made any moves and neither had Roger. They shared the bed, cuddled even, but Rogers body was fully clothed at all times. He even wore socks. Brian wondered how anyone could sleep with their socks on. 

"Bri..." a soft voice came from the hospital bed. Though his voice was raspy, it still had an airy tone to it. 

"Yes, Rog?" Brian looked at him, leaning forward to hear him better. 

"Don't leave me..." he breathed, coughing painfully into his arm. "I don't wanna be alone." 

"Of course, love. I'm not going to leave you." He took his hand and squeezed it gently. 

It wasn't long before the blond fell back to sleep, the sounds of his labored breathing filling the room. 

"He looks so small." Freddie said, tilting his head as he looked at the younger man. 

"I hate seeing him like this." Brian sighed. His blue eyes were dull and he was so pale. It hurt seeing him in such a sickly state. 

"I do too, darling." Freddie sighed, patting the taller mans back. "I'm sure he'll be up and better in a few days."

"I hope so." He said, leaning on the bedrail to stroke the blond hair back on his head. 

Roger was a bit sweaty and not nearly as warm as he was when he was first admitted. The fact helped ease Brian's nerves a little. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Each day was less eventful than the last as Roger was confined to his hospital bed. Brian has stayed every one of the three nights he had been kept, staying with him through the fever dreams, loopy conversations, and soft whimpers when the medicine had worn off. 

Brian shook his head at a specific dream the blond had told him about. 

"It was so vivid, Bri! I swear, I thought it was real! You see, one day you woke up and you were a badger! You had just turned into a badger!" The blond chuckled tiredly, his voice was still quiet and raspy as he coughed through his laughs. "I didn't know what to do, so I just locked you in the cupboard!" He laughed about it for a few minutes and then promptly passed out again. 

Brian shook his head at the memory while he watched the blond slip on his shoes. He had finally been released under strict instructions of using his inhaler every two hours, antibiotics for another ten days, and no smoking or drinking.

"It's a good thing I quit smoking a while ago." Roger joked, a tired smile on his face. 

"I guess you'll be a great designated driver for the next two weeks!" Freddie grinned, laughing when John slapped his arm. 

"No clubs until he's better!" John scolded. 

"I'll have to agree on that. Your immune system is still pretty weak." Brian said to the blond who just shrugged in response. 

"Don't expect me to put up a fight. I feel like shit." Roger huffed a slight laugh, launching himself into a coughing fit. 

"Inhaler." Brian reminded softly, patting the drummers back. 

"Got it." Roger sighed, trying to catch his breath again before taking a puff or two off the inhaler. 

"Ready to go?" Freddie asked, grabbing the bag off the floor. 

"Ready, Freddie." The blond sent him a cheeky grin before attempting to walk out the door. 

"Mr. Taylor, you have to sit in the wheelchair." The nurse said sternly. 

"Ugh. Motherfucker." Roger grumbled, sitting in the chair. 

"Roger! Language!" Brian scolded, a hand resting on his hip. 

"Don't make me cough on your skinny ass." Roger said, crossing his arms with a pout. 

Freddie giggle to himself. "Skinny ass." 

"Freddie, shut up." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"It's not my fault you've got a flat ass, my dear." Freddie smirked, taking the wheelchair from the nurse. "May I?"

"Uh, sure. Just be careful." She said awkwardly.

"Careful is my middle name." Freddie smiled. "Ready, Rog?"

"Oh god." Was all Roger got out before Freddie ran full speed down the hospital corridor and out the main entrance. 

Roger was laughing like a child, his head thrown back as he held his stomach, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. 

Freddie was thriving off seeing his best friend feeling so gleeful again, laughing along as hospital staff (along with Brian and John) were screaming at them to slow down, or rather, stop. 

"Don't stop me now!" Freddie sang loudly, grinning like wild. 

"I'm having such a good time!! Im having a ball!!" Roger sang back, his voice extra raspy due to his lungs being full of shit. 

By the time they reached the van, Freddie was bent over in laughter and Roger was dying through another coughing fit. 

A few moments later, they were met with a flustered nurse and two very unimpressed significant others. 

Roger smiled at the nurse as soon as his coughing calmed down, giving her the wheelchair back. "Thanks for the ride." He winked before hopping in the back of the van with Freddie. 

"You are both children." Brian sighed, sitting in the passenger seat while John started the van. 

"Naughty children." John shook his head. 

"Oh, Deaky. I'll show you naughty." Freddie smirked, leaning forward to whisper something in the younger mans ear that made his face go bright red. 

"F-Freddie!" The bassist stuttered, gripping the wheel tighter. 

"I call the headphones tonight, Bri!" Roger called from the back, wrapping the blanket around himself. 

"You have medicine to knock you out!" Brian argued. 

"Called it. No arguments." Roger stuck his tongue out at the guitarist before curling up in a ball to go back to sleep. His body was absolutely drained. 

"Wanker." Brian muttered with a small smile, leaning his head on the widow and adjusting the visor mirror so that he could see a curled up Roger in the back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Two Weeks Later~  
July 23, 1996

After two whole weeks, Roger was finally back to his normal self. If he wasn't sure Brian loved him before, he definitely knew it now as the man had stayed with his whiny, sweaty, sick ass for two weeks straight without a single complaint. 

He got his payback by teasing Roger of all the strange things he said and did in his feverous delirium as they sat in the back of a pub Roger insisted on going to since he could finally drink again. 

"I didn't say that." Roger shook his head, crossing his arms with a blush on his face. 

"You did. You said it loud and clear and you pouted about it." John laughed, plopping down on the couch. 

"I majored in biology. I obviously know that I can't get pregnant." The blond rolled his eyes. 

"You said, and I quote; 'Maybe I'm special. I'll show you, I'm gonna get pregnant... right...now.' And then pouted at me." Brian laughed. 

"I mean, if one of you were to get pregnant, I'd put my money on Roger." Freddie said with a smirk. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roger frowned, scowling at the frontman. 

"Darling, look at yourself. You are the actual definition of a bottom." Freddie snorted. 

"You wouldn't say that to Deaky!" Roger crosses his arms. 

"That's because it's not always true." Freddie winked. 

"Freddie Mercury." John gave him a pointed look and Freddie's face fell. 

"Sorry, love." Freddie's smile picked up as he kissed his boyfriends cheek who immediately broke out into a smile. 

“I’m gonna get another round.” Roger announced, standing up and heading to the bar. 

“So, what are you doing for Rogers birthday?” Freddie grinned, resting his chin in his hand. 

“I honestly have no idea.” Brian frowned. “I’m so confused about how everything is.”

“Have you fucked yet?” 

Brian sputtered his drink. “What do you mean?!”

“So you haven’t.” John shook his head at his boyfriends antics. 

“We’d know if they did. Our bedroom is next to theirs.” John reminded him. 

“That doesn’t matter. He’s... he’s not ready. Then he got sick and...” Brian sighed, shaking his head. “That’s not what matters.”

“Why not take him somewhere nice? Like the Ritz?” Freddie suggested.

“Freddie, I think that’s more your style.” Brian chuckled. 

“Roger and I share a lot of the same tastes, Bri.” Freddie pointed out, causing the other man to shrug. 

“I don’t want to make it seem like I’m going to propose.” Brian laughed awkwardly. “It’s too soon for that.”

“You’re an idiot.” John rolled his eyes. 

“We just got back together last month, John! And he said he wanted to take it slow! We haven’t even had sex yet.” Brian said, dropping his head in his hands. 

“Save the proposal for the anniversary, darling.” Freddie chuckled. “What did he do for your birthday?”

“He snuck out in the morning, got me breakfast and a little stuffed hedgehog. Then he passed out because the pills made him drowsy.” Brian chuckled. It was a nice birthday. He hardly got out of bed besides when Freddie forced him to go to the pub for an hour. 

“I got it.” John announced with a grin. “I’ve got the perfect idea. You’re gonna hate it.”

“What is it?” Brian asked skeptically. 

“Two words.” John put up two fingers. “Car. Show.”

“My god.” Brian grinned. “It’s perfect.”


	11. Calling All Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this on no sleep while having an existential crisis at 4am, enjoy!

THAT SAME NIGHT

Roger came back with a tray shots for each of them and a virgin strawberry daiquiri for his favorite poodle who insisted on being the designated driver. 

"Thank you, darling!" Freddie grinned, taking two shots for himself. 

"And this is for you." Roger smiled, handing Brian his drink. "I swear on my car that I didn't spike it."

"That's pretty serious, Rog." Brian said sarcastically, taking a drink. "Thanks, love."

"My pleasure." Roger smirked, plopping down beside him. 

"I know it's not spiked, but when you say things like that, it makes it hard to believe you have any good intentions." Brian chuckled, lacing their fingers together under the table. 

"We should've gone to a gay club." Freddie announced rather loudly, earning a few stares. "That's right, darlings! They're much more fun!" He called to the people staring who immediately looked away. 

"More leather too." Roger chuckled, winking at the singer who cackled in response. 

"No leather." Brian interjected, a slight pout on his lips. 

"Faux leather." Roger smirked. 

"Get your kinky ass out of here, Roger." John laughed, taking what was probably his tenth shot. 

"Deakys getting pissed!" Roger laughed, throwing a shot back. 

"Be careful, Rog. You haven't had a drink in a month, you'll get drunk much faster." Brian said, noting how the blond was already quite tipsy. 

"Hmm? Of course, Bri." He winked again, taking two more shots while John giggled. It wasn't long before he was completely shitfaced. 

"Roger! Roger!" John giggled. 

"What?" The blond looked him with a grin. "What?!"

"Guess what." John bit his lip, looking around the room as if he was about to tell the biggest secret he knew. 

Roger giggled a bit too, leaning across the table, whispering loudly, "What is it?"

"I-I think Brian's likes you." He whisper yelled across the table before the two younger men broke out into hysterical giggles. 

"Should I ask him out?" Roger grinned widely, his eyes drooping from the effects of the alcohol in his system. 

John nodded violently, covering his mouth as he giggled. 

Brian and Freddie shared a look of amusement as they began laughing as well. 

"They're so pissed." Freddie laughed, shaking his head at the two men who were loudly whispering to each other. 

"Make sure you have the bucket by the bed tonight." Brian laughed along with him, watching Roger as he turned to face him.

"Hmm, Bri." Roger said, letting out a giggle and then going completely serious before giggling once more. 

"Yes, Roger?" Brian asked, amusement lacing his voice. 

"Brian."

"Yes, Love?"

"Brian...May?"

"Roger?"

"BRIAN HAROLD MAY!"

"Yes, Rog. That's my name." He chuckled, crossing his arms. 

"Is it true?" Roger leaned in close to his face, Brian nearly went cross eyed looking at him. 

"Is what true?" Brian asked, pushing the blond back a little. 

"John said-" he hiccuped. "You like me." Roger wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Roger, we're dating." 

"Oh my god." Rogers eyes went wide. "Can I marry you then?"

Brians eyes went wide and he swallowed. "Uh... one day?"

"Mmm, okay." Roger smiled, planting a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Deaky! Brian says we're getting married in one day!" 

John laughed loudly, before looking to Freddie with serious look. "Where's my marriage?"

Freddie raises his eyebrows before stand up. "Time to get the children to bed. Right, Bri?"

"Brian can take me to bed anytime." Roger tried to wink again, but only aggressively blinked at his boyfriend. 

Brian had to bite his fist to keep from laughing. "Alright, Rog. Let's get you home."

"Oooh, Bri's gonna take me home tonight! Awww, down beside that... pink nightlight." Roger slurred, wrapping his arms around Brian as he helped him up. 

"Close enough." Brian chuckled, holding Roger up and helping him walk out to the van. 

The rise back to the flat was filled his Roger and John's giggling, Rogers sloppy flirting, and John's grumpy marriage demands. 

Needless to say, Freddie and Brian had their hands full. 

Getting the two to bed was the actual challenge as they both decided to get unreasonably angry about their lack of proposals, thus leading to them refusing to sleep with their respective partners. 

Roger and John ended up sleeping on the futon together for a few hours before waking up and crawling to their own beds after waking up in a panic to the wrong person in their arms when they both tried to be the little spoon. 

"Not angry anymore, Rog?" Brian asked, half asleep. 

"Mmm, Deaky kicked me.." He replied before collapsing on Brian and falling asleep. 

Brian smiled tiredly down at the blond and fell asleep while stroking his hair. 

By the morning, both boys were huddled on the bathroom floor getting sick in the bin and toilet respectively. While Brian and Freddie cooked breakfast and made coffee. 

"Poor dears." Freddie chuckled. "Think they actually want us to propose?"

"John, yes. Roger... I don't think so. I was going to before... you know. But now he wants to take things slow and a marriage proposal is definitely not slow." He sighed. "It's not like the marriage would be legal anyway."

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic. Marriage is more than a piece of paper, darling. I say to hell with marriage certificates. I don't give a damn what the government says. We don't need their permission." Freddie said, sipping his coffee. "John and I will have a lavish ceremony one day, I tell you. The country may not agree, but to us, we'll be more married then half the people who signed the damn papers."

"I suppose you're right." Brian said thoughtfully. He always appreciated Freddie's bold attitude. He knew what he wanted, and he'd get it someway or another. It was quite admirable. 

"Of course I'm right, darling. I'm always right." Freddie smirked, taking two glasses of water to the bathroom. 

"Thank you." The two chorused, followed by two pitiful groans. 

It was a long morning for the four of them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
•July 26, 1996•

Brian had it all planned out. It was absolutely flawless. He got up early to make Roger his favorite breakfast. Pancakes, poached eggs, and orange juice. He took a page from Rogers book and brought one of Freddie's daffodils on the tray. 

He gently shook the blonds shoulder to rouse him from his sleep. 

"Mmm." Roger groaned, curling up tighter in bed. 

"Wake up, love." Brian said softly, leaning down to kiss him gently despite the morning breath his love currently had. "I brought food."

With that, Roger sat up with a tired smile. "You really know the way to my heart, Bri. What's this for?"

"Rog. It's your birthday." Brian chuckled. "Twenty-six today!"

"Ugh, I'm getting old." He sighed, picking up the fork to start eating. 

"You are not old!" Brian laughed, kissing the top of his head. 

"I bet my hair will turn grey and fall out any day now. I feel liver spots popping up. Oop, now I've got arthritis and I can't remember my own name." Roger pouted, looking up at Brian who was giggling to himself. 

"That's not what arthritis is." He chuckled. "You're being dramatic, love. You look just the same as when I met you at twenty-two." Brian smiled, kissing his pouty lips and grinning when the blond finally smiled. "Happy birthday, Roger."

"Thank you, Bri." Roger grinned. "I'm still hot?"

"Even hotter, dare I say." Brian smirked. 

"I like that answer." Roger smirked back before shoving the whole egg in his mouth, causing the yolk to drip down his chin. "Still hot?" Roger spoke with his mouth full of egg. 

"I hate myself for saying it, but...yeah." Brian laughed, taking a napkin to his chin. "After this, take a shower. I've got a whole day planned for you."

"Bri, you don't have to. I hardly did anything for your birthday." Roger frowned a bit, fiddling with the blanket that covered his bottom half. 

"You were ill, Rog. And you still brought me breakfast AND Harry the hedgehog." Brian smiled, remembering how the blond brought the stuffed toy in with a card naming it and McDonald's pancake breakfast. The drummer promised a real hedgehog next year in his drowsy state.

"Okay, but next year I'm going to make it the best birthday you've ever had." Roger smiled, finishing up his orange juice before pulling the taller man down on him and kissing him lazily. 

"As much as I love this, you need to get ready." Brian chuckled, pecking his lips one more time. "Shower. Now."

"I love it when you get demanding." Roger smirked, hopping out of bed and walking towards the bathroom, sending a sultry wink over his shoulder before walking into the bathroom. "Doors unlocked, if you need anything."

Brian cursed under his breath. "I'm just gonna clean up breakfast." He blushed, smiling shyly. 

"Bri, it's not like we've never had sex before." Roger laughed and shit the door. 

"You still haven't had sex?!" Freddie asked, peaking from behind his bedroom door. 

"Freddie, what the fuck?" Brian raised an eyebrow at the man. 

"Dry spells are a bitch, my dear." Freddie's tsked, shaking his head and pouring himself some coffee. 

"We're taking it slow." Brian argued, pushing a plate of pancakes towards the singer. 

"He'd practically begging you at this point, Bri. He's using innuendos like fucking breathing." Freddie waved a hand, dramatically rolling his eyes. 

"That's not even- Freddie, why do you care what we do?" Brian huffed, his cheeks turning bright red. 

"Roger's my best friend. He hasn't had sex in nearly eight months. He said he's been having these dreams where his dic-"

"FREDDIE SHUT UP!" Roger screeched, running out of the bathroom, nearly slipping. He caught his falling towel just in time. His hair was soapy and he was dripping water everywhere. 

"Rog, you need to get laid." Freddie said, a smirk on his face. 

"If Brian's not ready, I'm not going to force him." Roger grumbled, clenching his towel around him. 

"I though you weren't ready." Brian frowned. 

"I hate to be that guy, but literally all of your problems could be prevented if you would just speak to each other." Freddie said, leaning against the counter. "Miscommunication is the death of even the best relationships, lovies."

"Freddie's right. We'll talk about this later." Roger said, giving Brian a small smile before screeching. "AHHHH!"

"What's wrong?!" Brian's eyes widened. 

"Igotfuckingshampooinmyeyes!" Roger screamed, running back to the bathroom with his and over his eyes, not even caring when the towel fell off his hips to the floor as he slammed the door in a naked panic. 

"That's your man." Freddie smirked, clapping a hand on his back. "Cute butt though, I must say."

"Watch it." Brian warned, chuckling to himself. 

"Hey, I've got John. His ass is like two big bubbles." Freddie winked before grabbing his plate and adding for pancakes. "Speaking of." He grinned, going into their bedroom. "Have fun tonight, darling! Use protection!" He yelled, shutting the door and locking it. 

Brian sighed as his mind drifted to Roger again. They talked all the time! Well, maybe not out important things. Brian shook his head, cleaning up after himself. The thought of actually having sex again made him nervous. What if Roger hates it? Surely he wouldn't, they've done it hundreds of times in the past! 

Brian cursed his brain, he hated overthinking this much. There no telling they'd actually do it tonight. He was worrying over nothing, either way. 

"Brian?" He heard a soft voice behind him, he turned around to see Roger smiling at him with slightly red eyes and damp hair. "You've been staring at the toaster for five minutes straight, love."

"Have I?" Brian chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You have." Roger said, an amused smile on his face. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I was just thinking about what Fred said." Brian sighed. "Have I been ignoring you?"

"Ignoring me? No. Ignoring my advances, yes. But it's fine. I know I'm not the most patient person, but I'm not going to rush you into having sex if you're not ready." Roger gave him a small smile. "I love you and I'm willing to wait however long you need."

Brian bit his lip and nodded. "Thank you." He smiled, leaning down to kiss the smaller man. "I love you too."

"So... where are we going?" Roger grinned, slipping back into the bathroom to finish doing his hair. 

"It's a surprise." Brian grinned, going into the bedroom to get dressed before meeting Roger in the lounge. "You look beautiful as always."

"New shoes." He smirked, lifting his leg to flash a pair of bright purple sneakers. Brian chuckled when he noticed the sparkles on them. 

"Did you add the sparkles yourself?" Brian asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, they were sparkly before... but not enough. So I stole Freddie glitter and glue gun." Roger smirked. "Gave myself a second degree burn, but it was worth it."

Brian shook his head with a smile, reaching down and grabbing his hand. "We're taking the tube."

"What? But then I can't hold your hand." Roger pouted. 

"I know, love, but you'll see why in just a bit." Brian smiled softly, pulling him out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the tube, Roger insisted on playing thumb wars the entire time as an excuse to hold his hand. Brian didn't mind, as he found it endearing as Roger laughed the whole ride. He always loved when the blond threw his head back laughing, much like a little kid. 

When they finally arrived, Rogers jaw dropped. Brian wondered if he actually was attracted to cars in a less innocent way than he says. 

"A car show?! Bri! This is amazing! Ooh! Look at that one!" Roger nearly squealed, grabbing Brian by the hand and pulling him to look at the cars. 

Brian watched with a smile on his face as Roger told him all about the makes and models of each car. He realized that this was much like when he'd teach Roger about the stars. His passion for the machines warmed Brian's heart. He loved seeing the drummer so happy. 

They spent nearly five hours looking at the cars and talking about, you guessed it, cars. Brian didn't mind, just hearing Rogers voice made him feel blissed out. 

Eventually Brian checked the time and smiled. "Alright, reservation is at nine precisely." Brian smiled, it was already eight-thirty. 

"Reservations?" Roger cocked an eyebrow. "Trying to seduce me?"

"Hmm, perhaps." Brian joked, a soft smile on his face. He had no interest in cars, but Roger made it fun. He could make watching paint dry a thrilling experience in Brian's opinion. 

"Head to the tube?" Roger smiled, cautiously hooking their pinkies together in a subtle way of holding hands since most of the people were gone. He was too precious, Brian smiled. 

"No, not this time." Brian grinned, leading him to a building. "I rented one of these cars for us."

"What? Are you joking?" Rogers face lit up. "Can I drive?!" 

"For a week." Brian chuckled. "Not yet, though. You don't know where we're going!"

"Which one is it?" Roger asked, a grin plastered on his face. 

"Oh, not much. Just a 1975 Alfa Romeo." Brian said with a smirk, watching the blonds jaw drop. He remembered a few weeks after they met, someone at a gig had one and Roger nearly stole the damn thing. He knew it had to be the one he rented for him. 

"Brian. Consider the dry spell broken as soon as we get home." Roger said, his smile was so big, Brian thought his cheeks would explode. 

"Whatever you say, love." Brian chuckled, turning to talk to the man at the desk.

Roger practically flew to the car, stroking the hood in a way that Brian just stared at him in confusion before they both got in. 

"I'm not even going to ask." Brian shook his head. 

"It's a sexy car!" Roger said, grinning widely. 

"That answer is exactly why I didn't ask." Brian laughed, starting the car and heading towards the restaurant. 

Roger kept his hand on Brian's upper thigh for the entirety of the drive.

Brian looked over to see Rogers adoring eyes staring back at him as they parked. "What?" He smiled. 

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." Roger said softly, a smile tugging on his lips. 

"Ditto." Brian smiled, leaning over to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. 

Roger snorted into the kiss. "Ditto your ass."

The other man let out a small laugh and got out of the car, quickly running to open Rogers door for him. The smaller man beamed up at him and hopped out of the car. 

"The Ritz?! Holy shit, Bri!" Roger laughed, shaking his head. "Buying my love, are you?"

"Showing my appreciation." Brian winked, pecking his lips quickly and leading him inside. "Reservation for May. Nine o'clock." He spoke politely to the host who led them to their table in the way back. 

"Back table, huh?" Roger smirked. 

"More privacy." Brian whispered with a matching smirk. 

"Thank god." Roger grinned, taking his seat. 

"Business meeting?" The host asked, smiling at them. 

"Something like that." Roger grinned, opening the menu and scanning the items while looking up to gaze at the man in front of him. Roger found himself more hungry for Brian than anything on the whole damn menu! 

'Well, Brian is a full course meal.' Roger thought to himself, a smirk rising to his face. 

"White wine please." Brian ordered for them, Roger couldn't tear his eyes off the man. He looked absolutely dashing in his blazer and half buttoned shirt. 

'He'd look better without any of it though.' Roger mused, resting his chin on his hand as he gazed at the man who owned his heart and soul. 

Brian looked up and chuckled. "Roger, what are you doing?"

'Undressing you in my mind, you beautiful man!'

"Your hair is fluffier tonight." Roger said, mentally slapping himself. Dry spells are a bitch. The fact that Brian started eating a breadstick didn't help the situation either. 

"It's a bit humid out." Brian chuckled, trying to flatten his hair, letting the breadstick dangle from his mouth. 

"That's hot." Roger swallowed. "IT'S hot! Outside! Because it's July. And it's summer." He added quickly, his cheeks burning red. 

"It's not too hot." Brian chuckled. "Breadstick? They're really good."

Roger nodded quickly, grabbing the bread and shoving it in his mouth without hesitation. 

"Horny?"

"Excuse me?" Rogers head snapped up to look at the confused guitarist. 

"I asked if you were hungry." Brian chuckled. "I guess lunch wasn't too filling."

"God, I'm starving." Roger sighed, busting his dirty thoughts by shoving multiple breadsticks down his throat.

When the waiter came back, placing the wine glasses in front of the two, Roger drank his quickly before ordering his meal. 

Brian watched the blond with an amused smile. He found it adorable that he was so nervous to be on a date. 

Roger was blushing deeply trying to decide on whether to go to the bathroom to calm down or to just wait until his problem goes away. 

He decided on the latter. 

"This is kinda like the first date." Brian smiled, "First one since we started dating again, I mean. So I get why you're nervous. I'm a bit nervous too." He rambled a bit and Roger smiled softly. Who gave him the right to be so damn adorable?

"Yeah. I was a bit nervous. I'm feeling better now." Roger smiled, rubbing his foot on what he thought was the older mans leg. 

He frowned when he got absolutely no reaction from the man, though he hid it by taking another sip of his wine. 

"Rog?" Brian's voice filled his ears, causing the man to look up from the bubbly liquid. 

"Yes?"

"Why are you rubbing your foot on the table leg?" Brian smirked a bit, a bit of a twinkle in his eye. 

"Um... my foot was...itchy." He blushes as the other man laughed. 

"Your legs can't reach me, love." Brian chuckled, scooting in closer and stretching his legs to be closer with a cheeky smile. 

Roger bit his lip and laughed. This whole situation was quite ridiculous. He shyly tucked his own legs under his chair. 

"Here you are, sir...sirs." The waiter said awkwardly, placing the plates down and walking away. 

"Cheers." Brian smiled, looking up at the man. 

"Thanks." Roger echoed, shifting a bit in his seat when he suddenly felt a foot rubbing up is own leg. 

Brian wore a tiny smirk while picking up his fork and eating his pasta. 

Roger swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm down. When the hell did Brian get this bold?! Roger let out a small squeak when the foot traveled further up his leg, his whole face turning a bright shade of red. 

"Are you doing alright, Rog? You haven't touched your plate?" The man in question asked innocently. The nerve of this guy!

"Bri. If you don't stop, I'm going to have to go to the bathroom. And what I'll have to do is frowned upon at fancy restaurants." Roger said, finally looking at the guitarist with pupils blown wide. 

Brian laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, sorry." He said, laughing a bit more. "I thought you were flustered, love! Not...well, that!" Brian shook his head. 

Roger groaned and started shoveling the food in his mouth to take his mind off his situation, and not just the one in his pants. 

Brian peeked under the table and chuckled a bit. "Shit, Rog. I'm sorry." He giggled. 

'You don't seem sorry.' Roger thought, running a hand through his hair. 

"I feel like a bloody teenager." Roger groaned, covering his his face with his hands. 

"Poor baby." Brian laughed, smiling like an idiot. 

"I am a poor baby." Roger pouted. 

'Just think about naked old ladies. Dead grandmas. Naked dead grandmas.' Roger gagged a bit, shaking his head. Hey, it worked. 

"Rog?"

"Just thinking about my grandma." Roger shuttered. 

"Awkward date talk, but alright." Brian shook his head with a smile. "Why'd you gag thinking of your grandma?"

"Somethings are better left unsaid, Brian." Roger deadpanned, finishing up his meal. 

"Did you just do that to get rid of your boner?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Well, it worked. I'm just scarred for life." Roger smirked. 

"You're too much." Brian chuckled, taking his wallet out as the waiter dropped off the check. 

"Well, maybe if you had joined me in the shower this morning, little Roger wouldn't be so excited right now." Roger thought out loud, his eyes widening. 

Brian stared at him in disbelief, biting his knuckles to hold back a laugh. 

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." Roger said quickly. 

"You're a mess." Brian laughed, tears forming in his eyes. "Little Roger, huh?"

"Shut up." Roger laughed, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Or you won't be seeing him tonight." 

"Is that a threat?" Brian chuckled, leaning across the table. 

"I believe it is." 

"Well then I better shut up, yeah?" Brian smirked, standing up from his seat. 

"Yes, you should." Roger returned his smirk and began walking to the door. "Home?" He asked suggestively. 

"Nope."

"Are you joking?"

"Nope."

"Ah fuck."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Roger asked, looking at the older man. 

"I told you, it's a surprise." Brian said, glancing at the blond. 

"Is it better than what I had in mind that we do?" Roger sighed, leaning back in the seat. 

"Huh, I hope so." Brian chuckled. "You'll like it. Probably." 

Roger watched out the window for any clues on where they were. It was ten-thirty at this point and all he wanted was to be somewhere alone with all the guitarists attention. Bonus points if they're both naked. 

"Bare with me, Rog. It's going to be fun." Brian smiled, putting a hand on his knee. 

"Alright, I believe you." Roger chuckled, leaning towards the guitarist to kiss his cheek. "If you're bringing me somewhere to murder me, John and Freddie will avenge my death."

"Well, shit. There goes my surprise." Brian joked, turning down a long side road.

Roger chuckled and leaned on the car door, watching as they pulled up to a field with probably around thirty cars parked in it. 

"Drive in theater. For more of a private experience." Brian sent the blond a wink before rolling the window down to purchase the tickets for some horror movie called "The Frighteners". 

Roger smiled and put his seat back a bit, unbuckling the seatbelt. 

"What do you think?" Brian asked, smiling shyly down at the blond. 

"I love it." Roger smiled, looking around at all the cars. "Our car is the best one here."

"They have a Porsche over there." Brian chuckled. 

"Yeah, but our car has the most talented guitarist in the world in it. We win." Roger grinned at his boyfriend as he parked the car. 

"I'm definitely not the most talented in the world." Brian smiled, taking his own seatbelt off and grasping the blonds hand. 

"Nope. You are. It's a fact that I stand by." Roger said, scooting closer to the taller man. 

Brian blushed at the praise and leaned forward to kiss him. It was dark and the windows were tinted, so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing. 

"What do you say I put my seat down all the way and we see just how spacious this car really is?" Roger smirked, gripping the collar of Brian's shirt. 

"I say that's a good idea." Brian bit his lip, watching the drummer slowly sink down as he pulled the lever. 

He wasted no time in moving to the other side of the car, pressing sloppy kisses all down the drummers neck. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My legs stuck, Rog."

"You're elbowing my lung!"

"It's not big enough, I'm too tall!"

"Ow. Ow. OW!!" Roger screamed, pushing the guitarist off of him, back to the drivers side. 

"What happened?!" Brian eyes were wide as he sat in the front seat, shirt completely unbuttoned exposing his bare torso. 

"You're knee was directly crushing my dick!" Roger pouted. 

"This car isn't big enough." Brian chuckled. 

"Well, now we know." Roger shook his head, directing his attention to the movie. "What the shit is even going on?"

"I have no clue. I like Michael J. Fox though." Brian shrugged.

"Yeah, I had a crush on him when I was a teenager and first saw Back to the Future." Roger chuckled. 

"Me too." Brian laughed, nudging the blond. "What do you say we leave a little early?"

"God, please?" Roger breathed, a huge smile appearing on his face. "I loved everything you've done today, but really, all I want for my birthday is you."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Brian grinned and started the car, quickly driving back to their flat.

Brian and Roger tiptoed inside, finding a note on the counter along with a condom. 

'Gone to Kash's for the night! Have fun, darlings! 

Your favorite person,   
Freddie Fucking Mercury <3

Ps: the condom is for Brian ;)'

Roger and Brian both laughed at the note before retreating to their bedroom. 

It's clear to say that the dry spell was definitely broken that night. Maybe even a few times.


	12. Put A Ring On It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I was a bit focused on Fantastic Drowse and didn't have time to update this one!

July 28, 1996  
6pm

"Hey, guys, did you hear?" Roger asked, walking in with a few bags and a newspaper before shutting the door to the flat. 

"Darling, you know how much I hate ominous questions." Freddie sighed, looking up at Roger as Brian and John stared at Freddie. 

"Ominous?" John cocked an eyebrow. 

"Shush, Johnny boy, let Blondie talk." Freddie said, rolling his eyes. 

"First of all, fuck you. Second of all, apparently Queen broke up again!" Roger grinned, raising up a newspaper with the title "ROYAL TROUBLES?! ROCK N ROLL BAND QUEEN SPLIT UP AMID SCANDAL" 

"Again? Didn't we split up last month?" Brian joked, crossing his arms. 

"Wanna know what the scandal is?" Roger grinned even wider. He sure was getting a kick out of this. 

"Well, don't keep us waiting!" Freddie laughed, crossing his legs. 

"Brian, I'm sorry to announce this, but your wife..." Roger put s hand to his chest in jest. "She's cheating on you..."

"What?! No!" Brian gasped, a smile growing on his face. "With who?!"

Roger sighed deeply, looking off into the distance. "With...me!!"

Freddie and John let out faux gasps before all four of the men started laughing. 

"That's the best story yet!" John laughed harder, shaking his head. 

"Who the hell am I supposed to be married to?!" Brian chuckled.

"I have no clue, but I killed Queen. Sorry, guys." Roger chuckled, sitting down next to Freddie and tearing the paper up into multiple pieces. "Freddie, get your matches!"

"I swear, is everyone a pyromaniac?!" Brian put his hands on his hips are the drummer and singer ran out onto the small balcony with the trash-bin, newspaper, and Freddie's matches. 

"What does pie have to do with this, Bri?" Roger asked over his shoulder as John poured lighter fluid in the bin. Where did that even come from?!

"Oh my god." Brian sighed, joining them on the balcony to make sure no one endured third degree burns. 

Roger sent him a wink as he struck the match and dropped it in the bin. Him and Freddie cackling as the flames erupted. 

"LONG LIVE QUEEN, BITCHES!" Roger screamed out over the railing.

"Shut up, lady!!" A man yelled up from the street. 

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TALK TO A LADY!" Freddie yelled back, giggling with Roger as the man began yelling obscenities at them. 

"You're both absolutely mad." Brian chuckled, pulling them all inside. 

"Did you see his face?" Roger laughed. "He looked like a toad!"

"That's rude, Rog!" Brian scolded. 

"He called me a lady!" Roger pouted.

Brian chuckled and shook his head. "It's only because you're so pretty."

"Aww, Bri, you think I'm pretty?" Roger smiled up at him. 

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You've been dating for-fucking-ever, Roger! Of course he thinks you're pretty!"

"Freddie?" John said, pulling his sleeve a bit to get his attention. 

"Yes, dear?" Freddie looked at him with a tilt of the head. 

"You're pretty."

Freddie looked at him before giggling a bit. "Really?"

"yOu'Ve BeEn DaTiNg FoR-fUcKiNg-eVeR, fReDdIe!" Roger mocked. 

"That's it, blondie!!" Freddie yelled, grabbing a wooden spoon off the counter and chased him around the flat as the blond let out high pitched screams. 

"Brimi! Save me! Save me!! Save me!!!" He screeched, causing the other three to cover their ears. 

"Freddie, spoon down! Roger, stop screaming!" Brian laughed, taking the spoon from the singer.

"Freddie started it!" Roger said, sitting down on the couch as the singer plopped down beside him. 

"No, you." Freddie smirked, nudging the blond. 

"Fred, didn't you say you had good news? Rog is here now, so you can tell us." Brian reminded him, crossing his legs as he sat down. 

"Alright, darlings. I have wonderful news you all must hear!" Freddie beamed at the three men staring back at him. 

"Yes, Freddie. We've established that." John chuckled, resting his head on his hand. 

"Patience, my love!" Freddie smiled, poking his nose before continuing, "I've spoken to a few people and after hours of begging and annoying them, I've convinced them to give us another record!"

"That's great!" Brian grinned widely, looking at the other two who were just as excited, practically bouncing in their seats.

"When do we start?" Roger grinned at the singer, who sipped his tea. 

"Tonight, if we want, darling!" Freddie smiled widely at the group. 

"Oh, could you go ahead without me tonight then?" Roger frowned. "Or perhaps wait until tomorrow?"

"What? Do you have plans?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "You didn't say anything."

"Oh, no. I mean, I do. It's nothing to worry about, really. I promised I'd hang out with Clare. Her maid of honor, who's her fiancé's sister, is pregnant and out of the country. She was supposed to come back yesterday, but she went into labor and now she's stuck in New York because of big debacle and Matt flew over but she stayed behind." Roger rambled on, huffing a bit to himself. "She's stressed over the wedding, so she's really upset."

"Well, alright. We'll start off without you tonight, dear. But tomorrow night, no exceptions!" Freddie pointed at him with a stern look. 

"Mhm, gotcha, Fred." Roger rolled his eyes with a bit of a smirk. "Anyway, she's coming over here in about an hour and she'll probably get shitfaced so you might want to leave soon."

"Alright, boys, let's head out. Roger, be a dear and put those groceries away." Freddie grinned and patted his head, receiving an eye roll from the blond.

"I'll see you later, Rog." Brian smiled and pecked his lips. 

Roger grinned and reached up to mess with his hair and kiss his nose. "Love you." He grinned widely. 

"Love you t-" 

"You two are disgusting, I love it." Freddie grinned, grabbing both John and Brian's hands and pulling them out the door.

Roger chuckled, shutting the door before quickly tidying up a bit and putting the groceries away. It wasn't too long before he heard a knock at the door. 

He grinned, going over to the door and opening it. 

"Clare?" He tilted his head as he looked at his sister and three other women behind her. "And others?"

"Hey, Roggie! I told you over the phone, bachelorette party!!" The smaller blond squealed, a grin breaking out over her face. 

"Are you joking?" Roger gaped at her. "Clare, I love you, I do. But isn't a bachelorette party for girls? I mean, I know there's male strippers sometimes, but-"

"Your flats bigger than mine and none of us wanted to go out drinking, you have a better telly, and I know you have a secret stash of romantic movies." Clare said, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Did you pretend to be upset so I'd invite you over?" Roger chuckled, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

"Yes, plus, the girls wanted to meet a real rockstar!" She winked, pushing past him. "We brought wine and ordered pizza." 

"Classy." Roger grinned at the other girls. "I'm Roger. Clare's much cooler brother."

"I'm Ashley." The tall brunette smiled, shaking his hand. 

"I'm Mika." The girl behind her stepped up, smiling at him. 

"I'm single." The last girl winked at him and he chuckled. "Rachel."

"I'm not, sorry." Roger laughed, taking her hand and giving it a small shake. "Movies are third drawer down in my room."

"He's gay!" Clare called, running into his bedroom to grab the movies. 

"I'm not- Jesus, Clare. Are you drunk already?" Roger rolled his eyes, watching his sister stumble out giggling. 

"Just a bit tipsy, and I know you're not! You're...what's the wrong? Brisensual... No! Bri-sexual!" Clare grinned, kneeling down by the VCR. 

"I mean, you're so wrong... but at the same time, you're not." Roger laughed, going over to help her. 

"So... is it like... serious?" He heard Rachel ask. 

"Well, we live together, so... a bit." Roger chuckled, turning to face her. "Yes, very serious. They're the love of my life and I'm going to marry them one day." 

"Awww!" All four girls squealed in unison. 

"I know!" Roger grinned, practically glowing under the attention. 

"Don't worry, Roggie. They're not homophobic, you can say he." Clare said as the rest of the girls nodded. 

"Good to know." Roger smiled over at them. "They should be home late, so you'll probably all be gone before you get to meet him."

The girls grinned at him, all of them piling onto the couch as the movie started. 

Roger got up when the pizza came, quickly paying the guy and coming back with pizza, wine, and five glasses. 

Out of everything that could've happened, Roger never expected to be hosting a bachelorette party for his little sister. He was just grateful no one brought dick decorations, as that would be difficult to explain to not only Freddie and John, but Brian as well. 

Roger was just surprised they didn't go to a pub like women usually do for their bachelorette parties. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He wasn't sure when or how it happened, but here he was with a messy bun, fuzzy headband and robe, and a bright green face mask on his face, drying and crumbling on his lap. The four girls were all the same, each of them sipping from their wine glasses. 

Roger thanked whatever spiritual being existed in the sky that his band mates couldn't see him now, as they'd definitely get a kick out of it. 

"My ex was awful! I swear, all he ever did was complain! He'd go outside and whine about how the sun was too bright and then when it was night he said, and I quote 'the moon is too fucking dark', like I could fix that! The moon doesn't even light up!" Ashley laughed, finishing off her glass of wine and pouring another one. 

"It reflects!" Roger chimed in. He remembered Brian always correcting him when he said the moon was shining. 

"Exactly!" Ashley snorted. "So... Roger, you said you wanted to marry Brian, but... where's the ring?" 

Clare giggled a bit. "Yeah, Rog? Why hasn't he proposed?"

"Well, I mean... it's kind of complicated. We went through a bit of a...break. So technically, even through it's been two years since we first started dating, it's only been a month since we got back together." Roger said, sipping from his glass before his eyes widened and he crossed his arms. "And hey! I could be the one to propose!"

"I bet it'll be Brian." Ashley announced. 

"It'll definitely be Brian." Clare nodded along with the other three, grinning widely. 

"Just because he- Nope, I'm not talking about that." He quickly cut himself off when the girls began to smirk. 

"If he wasn't wearing a face mask, I bet his face would be bright red right now!" Clare giggled. "We're just teasing, Roggie! But really. When is he going to put a ring on it?"

"Freddie and John aren't even engaged and they've been together for nearly four years." Roger sighed. "So, maybe never?"

The girls all sighed, leaning in and chorusing their support rather loudly due to their slight intoxication. They didn't even notice the door handle jiggle and fly open. 

"But that's just it, I don't need an engagement to know he loves me. He shows me in a thousand different ways, whether it's through our music or sitting on the balcony and talking about the stars. At this point, I don't need a ring to know I'll spend the rest of my life with him, you know? I love him more than a ring could even begin to show." Roger mused, leaning back into the couch and sipping his wine. 

"Awe, Roggie! That's so sweet." Clare smiled brightly at him. 

Roger smiled bashfully as the four girls cooed at him. He sighed and looked up before letting out an ear piercing scream. 

Suddenly, booming laughter was heard for the corner of the flat and the women (and Roger of course) starred at them in shock. 

"In his party days, walking into Rog with a roomful of girls wouldn't shock me, but this- Roger, what are you doing?" Freddie laughed. "You look like an alien with your green face!"

"It's called a face mask and they said it'd brighten my complexion!" Roger crossed his arms, pouting. 

Brian chuckled a bit. "A very beautiful alien, love."

"What the hell are you doing here so early?" Roger frowned. "What about the studio?"

"Rog, it's past midnight by an hour. We've been there for seven hours." John laughed, pointing to the clock. 

"So, is this what you do when we're not home?" Freddie smirked, poking his green cheek. 

"Make fun of me all you want, but I'm going to be the one with fabulous skin at seventy." Roger rolled his eyes. 

"I want to try one." John said, standing at the counter with the jar of green goop. 

Clare immediately jumped up and escorted him to the bathroom to help him put it one, giggling loudly. 

"She's wine drunk." Roger chuckled. 

"Wait, dearie, do me too!" Freddie called after her before running into the bathroom. 

Brian chuckled a bit before pulling a robe clad Roger into the kitchen area. 

"Did you need something?" Roger chuckled, looking up at him. 

"No, no. I just heard what you said." Brian smiled down at him. "Is it true? You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" His voice was tender, Roger practically melted to the floor. 

"Of course it's true, Bri." He said, resting a hand on his cheek. "I meant every word. You weren't supposed to hear it, but I meant it regardless."

"And everyone calls me the sappy one." Brian chuckled, dipping his head down to be nose to nose with him. 

"Oh, shut up." Roger laughed before pressing their lips together softly.

Brian pulled away after a minute, face mask now smeared on his own face. "You look adorable, by the way."

"If you're trying to flatter me, it's working." Roger joked, grabbing three more glasses down. "Care for some wine, Brimi?"

"I'd love some." Brian chuckled. "I thought bachelorette parties were usually with hard liquor or the fruity drinks?"

"Clare can't handle anything more than beer and wine. I took her out for her 18th birthday and god, it was a mess." Roger chuckled. "I told her she could build a tolerance, but she just sticks to wine now." He said, pouring him a glass and offering it to him. 

Brian smiled and accepted it. "Cheers." He chuckled. "She's not a funny drunk like you?"

Roger laughed and shook his head. "Well, she gets friendly and then she starts crying. Then, she passes out." 

"Good thing she sticks to wine then." Brian took a sip from his cup with a smile. 

Clare and the girls came into the kitchen, grinning widely with freshly cleaned faces. "Hey, Rog. We're going to head back to my flat. Thanks for tonight." 

"Need a ride home?" Roger asked, pulling his sister in for a hug as she shook her head. 

"I've already grabbed a taxi." Clare grinned. "Besides, I don't want to interrupt." She smirked, motioning to the smears of Rogers mask on Brian's nose, cheeks, and around his mouth. 

Brian blushes deeply, hugging her goodbye, smiling shyly. "Goodnight. Nice meeting all of you." He smiled shyly at the other girls. 

"Put a ring on it!" Ashley not-so-discreetly whispered, causing both men to giggle nervously. 

"Alright, goodnight!" Brian cleared his throat and walked into the lounge. 

"Goodnight." Roger smiled, running to wash his face before walking them to the door and down to the taxi. "Drive safe!"

"Goodnight, Roger!" The chorused. 

"Nice..." the taxi driver winked at him and he scoffed. 

"That's my sister." He said, watching as the man blushed and stared foreword. "Bye, Clare. Have fun!" He grinned, watching them pull away and drive down to her apartment. It was within walking distance, but Roger wouldn't have made them walk alone at this time of night anyway. 

He walked back into the flat to find Freddie and John cuddled together under a blanket, faces bright green and mouths hung open in their sleep. Roger chuckled and grabbed the Polaroid camera Freddie had and snapped a picture before putting it up on the counter. 

"Ready for bed, love?" He heard a voice behind him before two arms hugged him from behind. 

"Depends, are we sleeping?" Roger chuckled, turning around to face him. 

"Hmm, at some point." Brian chuckled, wrapping an arm around him and walking into their shared bedroom. 

"I'm quite knackered, really." Roger chuckled, flopping onto the bed, soon followed by the tall guitarist. 

"We have to be up early to go to the studio anyway." Brian grinned, moving to kiss him softly. 

Roger melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck. He sighed into it and Brian pulled away with a smile. 

"Goodnight, love." He whispered, stroking his now even softer cheek. 

"Goodnight, Brimi." Roger smiled, pecking his lips once more before curling up into his side with his head on his chest.


	13. Boycott Brian’s Mustache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t seen Brian’s handlebar mustache, look it up, it’s great😂😂

Thirty minutes into rehearsal and Roger wouldn't stop staring at Brian. 

He'd spent a week with his sister on holiday, helping her with last minute wedding plans. Today he came back and went straight to the studio rather than the flat. 

Big mistake. 

"I don't know how to feel about this..." He shook his head from behind his drum kit. 

"What do you mean?" Brian frowned at him. 

"You know exactly what I mean." Roger said, fiddling with his drumstick. 

"Is that why you wouldn't kiss me?" Brian asked.

"Can you blame me?" Roger looked up at him. 

"It's not bad! I like it!" Brian crossed his arms. 

"No, no. It's fucking awful!" Roger looked to Freddie. "Tell him it's awful, Freddie, please!"

"You look like you do crack in the back of a pickup truck, Bri." Freddie said, adjusting his microphone. "It's god awful."

"It makes me uncomfortable." John added. 

"You're making Deaky uncomfortable, Bri. You've gone too far! You can't pull off a handlebar mustache!!" Roger sighed. 

"You told me I would look beautiful no matter what." Brian pouted, stroking the thin line of hair above his lip. 

Roger shook his head and stood up, wordlessly walking out of the studio. 

"You broke him, Bri." Freddie laughed, sitting down on the couch. 

"He better not be smoking." Brian sighed. 

"It's not like he'd kiss you with that dead rat on your face." John said, sitting next to Freddie. 

"Great King Rat died today  
Born on the twenty first of May  
Died syphilis forty four on his birthday  
Every second word he swore  
Yes he was the son of a whore  
Always wanted by the law." Freddie sang loudly, winking at Brian. 

John smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "You'd look good with a mustache."

"I'd never grow a handlebar mustache though." Freddie chuckled. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Roger stood there with a cup of water, shaving cream, and a razor. 

"Come here, Bri. I just want to talk."

"You're not shaving my face!" Brian pouted. 

"I'm not kissing you until that thing is gone." Roger deadpanned. 

"Then I guess you won't be kissing me!" Brian smirked. "How long can you last?"

"You'd be surprised."

"You won't last a day!"

"Careful, Bri. He's a petty bitch when he wants to be." Freddie warned. 

"Alright, challenge accepted. I'm not going to break." Roger smirked, setting the shaving supplies down. "But I'll make you break."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's been two weeks! Two weeks and he hasn't kissed me, hasn't flirted! God, he hasn't even made a dirty joke!" Brian frowned, collapsing on the couch. "He won't even cuddle with me."

"It's because you look like a 70's pornstar, Bri." Freddie chuckled. "Just shave it off!"

"No, then he'd win!" Brian huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "He's not going to get me."

"He's going to win." John scoffed. "Just you wait."

"Ooh, does little Roggie have a plan?" Freddie smirked, watching John nod with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"Freddie, let's go out tonight." John hinted, a small smirk on his face. 

"Of course, darling. I actually made reservations! Dinner at seven!" Freddie smiled, pulling the younger man in for a kiss. 

"Perfect!" John smiled. "I'll start getting ready then." He pecked his lips and left the room. 

"Good luck, Bri. And when you lose, which you will, use protection." Freddie winked before disappearing into his bedroom. 

Brian sighed, sinking into the couch. He knew he stood no chance. Roger was stubborn as hell.

He sat there, bored out of his mind. He waved goodbye to the two leaving to go on their date with a sigh before getting up to make a cup of tea. 

Brian didn't even look up when the front door opened and shut. If Roger wanted to be petty, he'd be petty right back. Even if it killed him. 

Roger quietly made his way into the kitchen, silently putting the groceries away. 

The taller man bit his lip, forcing himself to not look at the blond, despite the clear effort he was putting in as he bent down completely to pick up the groceries one at a time. 

He sighed in exasperation when the blond looked over his shoulder as he bent down, sending a cheeky smile over to the flustered guitarist. 

"Nope. Not gonna work." Brian announces loudly, taking his tea and running to the couch. 

Roger rolled his eyes and finished putting the groceries away normally before going into his bedroom. Time for plan B. 

Brian watch warily as Roger walked past him with a pair of scissors into the bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. He wasn't sure if he was curious or scared of what was bound to happen. 

He shook his head, nursing his tea and cracking open an old book of his. Roger can't distract him from space shit. 

Or so he thought. 

The door swung open to reveal Roger, smirking to himself with his shirt completely unbuttoned and his jeans cut into short-shorts. Brian stared at him with a shocked expression, his jaw falling wide open. 

Roger went over to him, sitting closely but not touching him. "Whatcha reading, Bri?" He asked innocently. 

"I'm, uh..." Brian swallowed, he looked down at the page and stared with an intensity that made Roger chuckle. "Stars..."

"Hmm..." He hummed, moving closer to his ear. "Is it a long one?" He breathed down his neck. 

"It's...quite a few ch-chapters long. I-I don't think you'd find it interesting." Brian cleared his throat. 

"Oh, really? I must say, I do like my books long and thick." Roger suppressed a smirk. His plan was definitely working. 

Brian shot up out of his seat and threw the book on the table. "I know what you're trying to do!"

Roger dug in his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, slowly unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth, never breaking eye contact. 

"I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about, Brian." He said innocent, batting his eyelashes at the flustered guitarist. 

Brian took a deep breath and rubbed his face. This was hard. 

"Fuck it." He muttered, swooping down to try and crash his lips against the flirtatious blonds. 

Roger put a hand over Brian's mouth, pushing him away with a shit-eating grin. 

"Shave the porn-stache, then we'll talk." He said, staring up at the blushing man. 

Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking out of the room silently. 

Roger bursted out into hysterical laughter, throwing his head back as the giggles ripped through his chest. He was having a great time. 

After calming himself down, he stood up from the couch and went into his bedroom to change into some pajamas. He picked out his favorite fluffy ones and quickly put them on. 

Smirking to himself, he went out to the lounge. Plan C. 

Roger put his glasses on, pushing them up on his nose and grabbed Brian favorite astrophysics book before curling up on the couch. 

If sexy doesn't work, being adorable will. 

Roger smiled to himself. He knew just how much Brian loves it when he wears his glasses. Not only that, but when Roger takes interest in his passion, whoo, it gets him on a whole new level. 

"Brimi!" Roger called softly. "My throat hurts a bit, could you please make me some tea?"

He giggled to himself when he heard the guitarist heave a sigh from the kitchen. "Yes, Roger."

"Thank you, love!" Roger called back, smiling to himself as he read the words on the page. 

And now he waits.

The kettle goes off and he can hear the pouring of water. 

And he waits. 

He heard Brian stirring the tea, he leaned back into the couch. 

And he waits...

"Brimi?..." Roger poked his head up, looking around for the tall lad. All he heard was running water. He sighed and turned back to his book. 

And he waits......

Finally he heard footsteps behind him. 

Cuddling up tighter, he pushed his glasses up and turned the page. 

"I have your tea, love. Just how you like it." Brian said softly, moving in front of him. 

"Thank you, Bri." He said, sitting up before looking up at the tall man. 

His face was bare. No sign of a mustache ever being there. Roger felt his face stretch into a huge smile. 

"You shaved!!" He shot up from the couch, taking the mugs to put them down on the table before hugging him tightly. 

"Yeah, I did." Brian chuckled. "I kinda hated it too, if I'm honest."

"Then why didn't you shave it before?" Roger laughed, looking up at him. 

"Your reaction was pretty funny." Brian chuckled. 

"So what made you shave it now?" Roger smirked. "Shorts or lollipop?"

"Neither, actually. I just missed you." Brian smiled, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear. 

"Aww, Bri." Roger nearly swooned, burying his face in the taller mans chest. 

"Can I kiss you now?" Brian asked, smiling down at him. 

"Hmm, it depends. Who won?" He smirked back at him. 

"You won, Rog." Brian rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. 

"You're damn right I did." Roger grinned, grabbing the collar of his shirt and smashing their lips together. 

Brian chuckled into the kiss, pulling him closer before separating. 

"You're too competitive. Two weeks?" Brian shook his head. 

"Two bloody weeks." Roger laughed, pushing his glasses back up. 

"I love those glasses." Brian smiled, kissing his nose. 

"Do they make me look like a rockstar?" Roger grinned. 

"You always look like a rockstar, Rog." Brian said, pecking his lips. 

"Now you're just trying to seduce me." 

"Hmm, maybe." Brian shrugged, pulling him over to the couch and sitting down. 

Roger quickly cuddled into his side. "Want to explain this book to me again?" 

"You're relentless." He chuckled, picking up the book. "Alright, alright. I'll do it. Just for you." 

Roger grinned at him, resting his head on the older mans chest and listening to the low rumbles as he talked. 

"So... no facial hair at all?" Brian asked suddenly, pausing from reading from the book. 

“Well... Maybe a short beard.” Roger looked up at him with a slight smirk. “You’d look like Jesus.”

“You don’t like religion.” Brian chuckled. 

“But you might look heavenly with a beard.” Roger shrugged, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“So, what I’m hearing is you have a Jesus kink.” Brian joked. 

“For Christ’s sake, I do not have a Jesus kink!” Roger laughed, slapping his chest lightly. 

“Roger has a Jesus kink?” 

Roger and Brian both jumped at the sudden voice, turning their heads to see two grinning men. 

“You two are back soon.” Brian chuckled. 

“Brian, it’s nearly eleven. We’ve been gone five hours.” John laughed. “I see you got rid of the mustache.”

“It was starting to itch.” Brian chuckled. 

Freddie was just grinning silently, looking close to exploding. 

“You okay, Freddie?” Roger asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

“John, show them, dear.” Freddie said quietly, his smile growing even wider. 

“Freddie and I are engaged!!” John flashed his hand to the two on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something something for you deacury fans out there 😉
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	14. Two Weddings and a Funeral

"Freddie and I are engaged!!"

Brian and Roger jumped up from the couch with wide smiles, hugging the two. 

"That's amazing, you two!" Brian said, pulling away from the hug. 

"Yeah, congrats!" Roger grinned, patting Freddie on the back. 

"I call Roger as my best man!" Freddie announced. 

"What? But I've known you longer!" Brian raises an eyebrow. 

"Rog parties harder, you and Deaky can have your nerdy party!" Freddie grinned, earning a chuckle from his fiancé. 

"Do you not remember his sisters bachelorette party?" Brian reminded, chuckling and putting an arm around John. "I'd love to be John's best man anyway!"

"Fuck you, Bri." Roger rolled his eyes. "Strip club or gay club, Fred?"

"Oooh, good choices. Huh, gay club." Freddie decided. 

"Brian and John aren't invited because ones a lame ass and ones the other groom!" Roger announced, crossing his arms at Brian. 

"Then we'll go to the... Shit, Deaky, where do you want to go?" Brian asked, looking at the grinning man. 

"The disco!" John said excitedly. 

"Sounds fun. Hey, Freddie? Think they'll be strippers at the gay club?" Roger smirked. He had no interest in the strippers, but messing with Brian was too much fun. 

"Hmm, the one by the McDonald's does every Saturday." Freddie shrugged with a grin. 

"How do you know that?" Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"I was wild before John tied me down!" Freddie smirked. "Actually, I take him dancing there sometimes."

"It's fun!" John smiled, leaning into Freddie's side. 

"John doesn't care about strippers." Brian pouted. 

"I don't either, but you're a big baby and it's fun to make you jealous." Roger smiled. "Now come on, let's go to bed."

"Can I actually touch you tonight or are you going to hit me with the fly swatter again?" Brian crossed his arms. 

"You got rid of the mustache, so I might even let you touch my ass." Roger winked before looking at the other two. "Congrats again, and don't be too loud tonight!" Roger smirked before running off to the bedroom. 

"I'm going to marry him someday." Brian smiled, shaking his head. 

"You're adorable, dear." Freddie chuckled. "I bet if you asked right here, right now, he'd say yes." 

"I can't yet." Brian sighed, listening to his boyfriends singing coming from the bedroom. 

"Why not?" John frowned.

"Because, I want it to be special. I'm going to one day. I am. But... not yet. I already have an idea." Brian smiled. "You'll see when it happens. Goodnight, guys." 

"Goodnight, Bri!" They chorused before disappearing into their bedroom. 

Brian smiled and shook his head before going into his and Rogers room. 

The blond was messing with their radio, humming along to a song that was playing when Brian wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

Roger chuckled and turned around. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I know, it's been a while." He winked. 

"Two weeks or two eternities?" Roger smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Definitely the latter." Brian chuckled, leaning down and kissing him softly. 

Roger smiled into it before pulling away. "Everyone is getting married now, I feel old."

"You're only twenty-six." Brian chuckled. "And you look twenty."

"Aren't you sweet?" Roger grinned, pecking his lips again before yawning. "We need to get to bed. Clare's wedding rehearsals tomorrow."

"So many weddings." Brian chuckled. 

"We'll be uncles before you know it." Roger smiled, crawling into bed and taking his glasses off. 

Brian felt his heart flutter at his words. "We?"

"Clare wants kids right away, Matt too. And if I'm an uncle, then... if you want... maybe you can be too?" He asked shyly, biting his lip slightly and looking down at his lap. 

"Aw, Rog." Brian swooned, attacking him with a hug and kissing him all over his face. "I'd love that."

Roger giggled as he tried to get out of his hold. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too." Brian smiled, kissing his lips once again. 

After separating, Brian gazed down at him with a smile. "Do you want to get married?"

Rogers face fell into one of surprise and confusion. "Wh-What?.."

"I'm not proposing, Rog!" Brian chuckled. "I'm just asking. One day, if they legalized it or even if they don't. Would you?" 

Rogers face stretches into a huge smile before he pulled the taller man down on top of him, peppering his face with kisses. 

"Spend a whole lifetime with you? Of course I would!" Roger smiled, cuddling into him. "Whenever you're ready."

Brian smiled to himself and nodded, rolling onto his back. "Goodnight, love."

Roger smiled softly at him and curled up into his side. "Goodnight, Bri."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roger has tears running down his face as he tried to compose himself. He was crying in the middle of a hotel lobby, his sister and Brian staring at him as if he was going crazy. 

"You really want that?.." Roger sniffled. 

"Yes, I want you to walk me down the isle, Roggie." Clare laughed, hugging her brother and patting his back. 

"Of course I will! Oh my god!" Roger grinned widely, wiping the tears off his face. 

"You're so emotional." She laughed again. "Are you pregnant?" She smirked. 

"Eight months along with sextuplets." Roger joked, patting his flat stomach. "No, I'm just so...ugh, you're growing up Clare! You used to be a little shit playing with barbies and...shit. And now you're getting married!" 

"I'm sure you will be too, soon." Clare smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for being the best big brother. I gotta go back in! Have fun at the studio!" She grinned before running back into the room. 

"Oh, Rog! Don't cry again!" Brian chuckled, pulling him into a hug. 

"I'm so proud of her, Bri. We came from shit and she's just thriving and she's getting married. She loves her job. Shes moving into a beautiful house soon. She's where she's always wanted to be." Roger sniffled, a soft smile on his face. 

Brian smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head. "You really are a wonderful brother, Rog." 

"You think so?" Roger smiled up at him. 

"I know so." Brian grinned, taking his hand in his own and leading him out to the car. "Perfect boyfriend too."

"Now you're just flattering me." Roger chuckled, opening the car door for Brian and closing it when he got in before running to the drivers seat. 

"Am not." Brian grinned. "Maybe a little, but I mean it!"

"Well, as long as you mean it." Roger chuckled, starting the car and reaching over to hold his hand as they drove. 

Brian smiled softly, raising his hand to his lip and kissing the back of it. 

Roger looked over at him with a wide smile before turning his attention back on the road.

"How's your song going?" He asked, glancing over at him. 

"Long Away? It's... I think it's going well. A bit sad." Brian said, smiling over at him. 

"Most of your songs are, Bri." Roger chuckled. "I bets it's good. Fred said he liked it so far. Which is better than what he had to say about-"

"Rog, you don't have to keep fighting for your car song." Brian laughed. "You got the b-side, babe."

"But you all still make fun of me for it! I'll defend it until I die!" Roger said, a playful pout on his lips. 

"Okay, it's a good song. Just weird lyrics." Brian shrugged. 

"I'll take that. Better than Freddie saying I want to fuck a car, which I don't." Roger said, earning a laugh from the guitarist. 

"You sure about that? Where did you have your hand again? The...grease gun?" Brian smirked. 

"It's a real thing!" Roger laughed, slapping his arm. 

"Sure, Rog." Brian chuckled. "Anyway, how's your new one coming alone? You haven't showed me yet."

"It's not written yet." Roger shrugged. "Not fully, anyway. But it's quite good. I think you'll like it." He smiled, pulling into the parking lot. 

"I bet I will." Brian smiled, undoing his seatbelt. "As long as it's not another car fucking song." He said before hopping out of the car and running inside. 

"Wanker." Roger chuckled, getting out of the car and following him inside. "I don't fuck cars!!" He shouted. 

"So this is how we're starting our day?" Freddie looked up, an amused look on his face. 

"The one day you're not late coming in." Roger sighed. 

"You're late, actually." John pointed out, leaning back in his chair. 

"What? No, we're not." Roger frowned. 

"We said 12. It's 12:01. Brian came in a 11:59, so just you are late." Freddie smirked. 

"Are you joking?" Roger blinked, looking at the three smirking men. 

"Nope." 

"Not at all, dear. 

"Afraid not, love."

"Don't you 'love' me, poodle bitch." Roger crossed his arms. "Freddie was two hours late last week because he got distracted by a cat on the street, John was an hour late three days ago because his toast burnt and put him in a bad mood, and Brian, you were a whole three hours late two days ago because you saw a fox on the side of the road and wouldn't stop taking pictures of it." 

"You're still late." Freddie shrugged. 

Roger stared at him, his face flushing red before snapping one of his drumsticks and storming out. 

"It's not an recording session without a Taylor tantrum!!" Freddie called out with a laugh. 

"He's an angry little man, isn't he?" John chuckled. 

"You're hardly taller, John!" Roger yelled, poking his head back in and throwing his other drumstick at him. 

John caught it before it hit him, smirking at the irritated drummer. 

Roger groaned loudly, slamming the door. 

"Roger, come back!" Brian sighed, standing up. 

The door slowly opened to a crack, a hand popping out and giving the three the middle finger. 

"You're being childish." Brian crossed his arms. 

Roger then gave him a thumbs down. 

"Are you seriously going to stay in the supply closet just because they teased you?" Brian questioned, his hands resting on his hips. 

He gave a thumbs up in reply.

Brian let out an exasperated sigh, looking at the other two, who were currently still laughing their asses off at the blonds dramatics. 

"Just say sorry so we can actually get some work done. Please?" Brian sighed. "He'll stay in there all day, you know that. Hell, he'd stay in there all week! Remember Ridge Farm, with the cupboard?"

"You'd miss your sisters wedding just to be petty?" John asked, watching with an eye roll as Roger gave another thumbs up. 

"Fine. Roger, we're sorry for being rude and teasing you." Freddie said, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. 

"I'm sorry for that too." John huffed, crossing his arms. 

Roger popped out of the closet with a grin. "I'm back, bitches."

"Usually people only come out of the closet once, congratulations on your second time." Freddie rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks, can we actually start working now?" Roger said, going to his stool. 

"You were the one that delayed us, you dramatic bitch!" Freddie exclaimed. 

"I don't agree with that, so I accept no responsibility." Roger said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Brian and John shared a look of exasperation as the two continued to argue before walking out of the studio and going home. 

After about an hour of arguing, they'd made up. No one apologized, but Rogers voice cracked while he was yelling and caused the two to launch into hysterical laughter, thus ending the fight. 

"Where's Deaky? And Brian?" Freddie looked around, frowning slightly. 

"Those motherfuckers left!" Roger exclaimed. 

"That's it, we're going to the pub." Freddie decided, shaking his head. "They ditched us, so we'll...uh, not invite them."

"Not tell them!" Roger nodded, crossing his arms. "Show those wankers!"

"Exactly! Come on, darling, let's get shitfaced!" Freddie smirked. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are they there?" Brian asked over phone, worry flooding his voice. It was after midnight and the two had never returned home from the studio, so John went back to see if they were still there for whatever reason. 

"No, there's just a piece of paper calling us twats for leaving them without saying anything, 'signed with love, your better halves'. They're petty as shit." John sighed, putting paper down.

"Just come home, they'll probably stumble in here in a few hours. You know how they are." Brian sighed. 

"Yup, on my way." John said, muttering a goodbye and hanging up before walking to the car to leave. 

By the time he got home, Brian was standing in front of two highly intoxicated men with an exasperated look. 

"Oooh, you're in trouble, Rog!" Freddie slurred before looking over at John. "Oooh, I'm in trouble, Rog!"

"Brimi isn't mad at me, he loves me! Right, Brimi?" Roger smiled, moving forward to press a sloppy kiss to his lips. 

Brian pushed him away gently. "Actually, I'm not happy with you right now." He said, his hands on his hips. 

"We were worried sick about you both! You should've said something!" John exasperated, rubbing his temples. 

"You're not my dad!" Roger whined, pouting with his arms crossed. 

"No, Rog. I'm your boyfriend. And you still need to give a heads up if you're going to be out until two in the morning so I don't think you're lying dead in a ditch!" Brian scowled at him. 

"Please don't be mad at me..." Roger looked up at him with his droopy sad eyes. "I won't do it again..."

"Fuck..." The guitarist muttered. This always happened! Brian could never stay mad when he pulled shit like that. His slur nearly disappeared and he was the picture of innocence with his big eyes and messy hair. He looked like a damn angel!

Roger stuck out his bottom lip and opened his arms, looking at him expectantly. Brian obliged with only a small eye roll, wrapping his arms around the smaller man as he nuzzled his face in the guitarist neck. 

"Love you, Brimi..." He whispered softly, closing his eyes. 

"I love you too, Rog. Let's get you to bed, okay?" Brian said, rubbing his back. 

"Carry me." The blond mumbled, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"You're such a baby." Brian chuckled, lifting him up. "You need to brush your teeth."

"I don't want to!" Roger whined, clinging to him closer. 

"Funny, coming from a dentist." Brian joked. 

"I was never a dentist!" 

"Shhh, come on." Brian lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and brought him to the bathroom, closing the lid to the toilet and placing him on top. "Open up."

"Well, okay, Brimi..." Roger tilted his head and began spreading his legs. 

"For Christ's sake, Rog! I meant your mouth!" Brian ran a hand over his face. 

"That's not a nice was to ask for a blowjob, Brimi." Roger pouted, crossing his arms. 

"Rog, I'm brushing your teeth! Why would I..? Oh my god." Brian could hear the other two laughing at him. Freddie must be slightly less drunk. 

"Oooh, okay!" Roger smiled and opened his mouth as wide as he could. 

"You don't have to open that wi-You know what? This is fine." He shook his head, putting toothpaste on Rogers (pink and sparkly, of course) toothbrush. 

"Can you brush by yourself?" Brian asked, looking down at the boy who could hardly hold his head up at this point. 

"Help." He muttered, his eyes dangerously close to falling completely shut. 

Brian chuckled slightly and began brushing his teeth for him, occasionally telling him to lean over and spit in the sink. 

"Freddie said spitters are quitters..." The blond mumbles through the toothpaste in his mouth. 

"Freddie wasn't talking about toothpaste, love." Brian chuckled. 

"I swallow everything else." Roger smirked drunkenly before spitting in the sink again. 

"Sure you do, Rog." Brian shook his head. "Tongue out."

"Say please." Roger mumbled, staring up at him. 

"Please stick your tongue out." Brian rolled his eyes. 

Roger opened his mouth again and stuck his tongue out, wiggling it around. 

"No, keep it still." Brian couldn't help but laugh. The drummer stilled his tongue and Brian quickly brushed it over before handing him a glass of water. 

"Vodka?!" He asked excitedly. "Freddie!! Brian gave me vodka!!"

"I want some!!" Brian heard Freddie yell, accompanied by his loud footsteps and a crash. He must've fallen because John squeaked and asked him if he was okay. 

Brian peeked his head out to see a giggling Freddie with an frustrated John pulling him to bed. 

"Goodnight, Bri. Good luck." John huffed. 

"Goodnight, Deaky. You too." Brian shook his head and went back into the bathroom to see a pouting Roger. "What now?"

"It's water!" Roger frowned. 

"It's to swish around and get rid of the toothpaste, Rog." Brian sighed. 

Roger rolled his eyes and swished the water around, this time spitting it into the tub. 

"Why?.." Brian stared at him as the blond stared back blankly. 

"Carry me." He demanded, putting his arms up. 

"Why can't you walk?" Brian crossed his arms. 

"Brian, they took my legs." Roger said seriously. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Brian bit his lip to hold back the laughter. He knew he was drunk, but not this drunk. 

"Your badgers, Brian. They took them and now I can't walk." Roger frowned. 

"Rog, I don't have any badgers and your legs are right there. Look down." Brian said, putting a hand on his leg. 

"Oh, shit! They put them back!" Roger gaped, standing up and immediately falling into Brian. "They don't work."

"You're impossible." Brian laughed, lifting him up and carrying him out of the bathroom. 

"Brian." 

"Yes, Rog?"

"We need to have a funeral." Roger looked at him seriously. 

"Um...why?" Brian set him on the bed, frowning at him. 

"Freddie's cat killed my fish!!" Roger yelled, crossing his arms. "She ate half of Ted!"

"Can we do it in the morning, love?" Brian yawned, looking out in the lounge to see that there indeed was a dead fish in the bowl with no head. 

"Ted would've wanted it to be done now." Roger stood up and stumbled back out of the room, going to grab the fishbowl. 

"When did you even get a fish?" Brian asked, wondering how on earth he never noticed it. 

"I stole him from the pet store." Roger replied, stumbling to the bathroom. "Say nice things about Ted."

"Um... I'm sorry you got your head bit off by Delilah. You were a good fish, I bet. And I'm sorry you're dead." Brian said, watching warily as Roger tried to shove the entire fishbowl in the toilet. 

Brian gently took the bowl and dumped the fish in the toilet. He looked over at Roger who, unfortunately, was crying now. 

"Brian, that was beautiful." He sniffled. If it were anyone else, he'd assume they were high. But this was just drunk Roger. An absolute nut. 

"Goodbye, Todd. You were my best fish. I only had you, but you were still pretty cool for the three days I had you. Peace out, home scout." Roger said, flushing the toilet. 

"I thought it was Ted?" Brian asked, watching the blond wipe his face. 

"I... I don't remember." Roger shrugged before stumbling off to bed. 

Brian followed with an amused chuckled, climbing into the bed with him after grabbing two painkillers and a glass of water to put on Rogers nightstand. 

"Hold me closer, tiny Brian." Roger sang quietly, snuggling into him. 

He happily obliged, pulling the blond close. 

"But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly  
Hold me closer, tiny Brian." Roger sang drowsily, burying his face in Brian's neck before falling asleep. 

Despite the weird things he does, his temper, and his awful hangovers Brian knew one thing for sure. 

He was going to marry this man one day.


	15. The Way You Look Tonight

October 1996

"Ten more minutes." Brian said, looking over at the fidgeting blond. 

"Yeah, I got that." He sighed. "I can't believe she's really getting married! I mean, they've been together forever, but still!"

"It'll be fine." Brian smiled, walking over to him and taking his hands. "You look wonderful."

"And you look sexy." Roger smirked, leaning up to capture his lips. 

"Ewww, PDA! PDA!" Freddie shouted as he barged into the room. 

"It was private until your nosy ass popped in." Roger grumbled. 

"Darlings, no time for a shag. Clare is requesting you. And Brian needs to get his seat." Freddie grinned widely. 

"Shouldn't you be getting a seat too?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Who do you think is playing the piano?" He smirked. 

"Freddie, I know you're excited, but please, please don't do your crowd call." Roger pleaded. 

"Oh, darling, I would never!" Freddie flashed him a smile. "Now hurry, hurry! You look gorgeous. By god, you should see John." He put a hand to his chest and swooned. "He has my heart, soul, and ass."

"Gross." Roger snorted. 

"Hurry!" Freddie said, running out the door. Roger rolled his eyes as he heard faint "ay-oh's" echoing down the corridor. 

"Ready, love?" Roger turned around to see Brian gazing down at him lovingly. 

For a moment, Roger let himself pretend it was them walking down the isle that day as he looked at him in his suit. He put a hand on Brian's chest and smiled up at him. 

"I'm ready."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Linking their arms together, Clare and Roger smiled at each other as they waited for their cue to go. 

"You're going to walk me down the isle too, right?" Roger asked jokingly, a soft smile on his face. 

"I'd be angry if I wasn't the one to do it." She grinned back. 

After a few more moments, they heard Freddie begin to play the piano. A soft and sweet melody filling their ears. 

"It's time to go, Clare-Bear." Roger smiled softly down at her, tightening his hold on her. 

"I'm ready to go." She smiled up at him, dropping the veil in front of her face. 

They both shared a tearful smile before pushing through the doors and out in front of all the guests. With slow and calculated steps, they walked down the isle to where Matt was standing. 

Roger caught Brian's eye and gave him a sweet smile as he passed by. 

They stopped at the reached the alter, Roger leaning down to kiss her cheek before moving to go to his spot. 

Clare quickly caught his wrist and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"You're next, Roggie. You and Brian are going to have this one day. Fuck the laws." She whispered before leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

Roger gave her a small nod and smiled as he watched her go to her fiancé and take his hands in hers. 

He quickly made his way to sit next to Brian, reaching to his lap and resting a hand on his. 

The ceremony was beautiful. The vows (Freddie helped them both write them) were sincere and romantic and everyone raved as the couple walked back down the isle as newlyweds.

Roger swore he even saw John shed a tear or two, and Freddie was a blubbering mess. He felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach knowing how close they've all become since that December all those years ago. 

Roger's thoughts were cut off by a hand reaching down to him. He looked up to see his love smiling brightly. 

"Can I have this dance?" He asked softly, his hand still raised in offering. 

"Did you even have to ask?" Roger gave him a lopsided smile as he took his hand and allowed him to lead them out on the dance floor. 

Roger rested his head on the guitarists chest, listening to the low rumbles as he sang along to the song that Roger quickly recognized as Frank Sinatra's 'The Way You Look Tonight'."

Brian smiled down at him, spinning him around before pulling him close again as he laughed. 

Roger grinned up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck as they swayed together, sharing a secretive kiss as the song faded out. 

A quick flash caused them to break apart and look at the offending camera. 

Freddie gave them a cheeky smile. "I had to catch the moment." He winked and shook the picture before shoving in his his pocket. "Carry on, lovebirds." 

Roger and Brian laughed as he watched him walk away. 

"Clare said we're next." Roger chuckled, flicking his eyes back up to the taller man. 

"I think Fred and Deaky are next, actually." He joked, pointing to the couple standing in the corner, sharing shy kisses as if they were a new couple. Almost as if they hadn't been together for years. 

"I'm scared to see what Fred has planned for that." Roger chuckled. "He'll probably have us all show up in wedding dresses."

"That sounds like something he'd do." Brian laughed, taking the blonds hand and swaying with him. 

Roger gazed up at him with a soft smile, tilting his head. 

"What?" Brian smiled, furrowing his eyebrows at his boyfriends sudden staring. 

"Nothing, I..." Roger chuckled softly, dipping his head down in a state of blushing bashfulness. "I can't help but think about how much I want to spend to spend the rest of my life with you. It's just... so perfect, you know?"

"I know." Brian smiled, reaching up to brush away a piece of hair that fell onto his face. "I feel it too, Roger."

"Good to know." Roger smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "Still love me after all this time, huh?"

"I meant it when I told you forever, Rog." Brian said softly, resting their foreheads together. 

"I meant it too." Roger closed the gape, kissing him softly. 

There were people everywhere, but Clare and Matt cut off everyone who 'disagreed' with their 'lifestyle' as the people would say. 

The night went by quickly, ending in what seemed like mere minutes. Roger gave a short speech, pulling swoons out of all the single girls. 

Each one of them wanted to take him home, touching his arm and fluttering their eyelashes. They were all gorgeous, but he wasn't even slightly tempted. His eyes never strayed from the lanky man smiling and laughing with the groom. 

He chuckled when a girl tried to slip him her hotel key, handing it back to her with a smile before crossing the dance floor to stand with the couple and Brian as people began leaving.

"Sorry, that's my cousin. She's had a crush on you since your first album came out." Matt sighed. "A few drinks and she loses all sense of morality."

"It's fine, just didn't want Bri getting jealous." Roger nudged the taller man who laughed in response. 

"I'm flattered you'd choose me over all of them. They're much prettier than me." Brian chuckled. 

"Oh, please. They've got nothing on you, Bri." Roger smiled, moving into his arms. "Not a damn thing."

Clare and Matt smiled at them, sharing a knowing look with each other. 

"So, when are you getting married?" Matt asked, smirking slightly. 

"Once Brian stops dragging his feet and asks me." Roger joked. "No, I don't know. I mean, it's not legal so I guess it doesn't matter."

"Marriage is more than a piece of paper, Rog." Brian said, thinking back to his conversation with Freddie months ago.

Roger looked at him curiously before Brian got down on one knee. 

"Oh my god, Bri-" 

"What? I just needed to tie my shoelace." Brian smirked, quickly retying the laces. 

"Oh my god, I hate you." Roger laughed, crossing his arms. 

"No, you don't." Brian grinned up at him before standing up. 

"Well, I do!" Clare said, slapping his arm with tears rolling down her cheeks as she laughed with her brother. 

"Rude." Roger shook his head. "Rude as hell."

"Gotta keep you on your toes, love." Brian smiled, kissing his cheek. 

"Of course you'd be thinking about my toes." Roger smirked. 

"Okay, we should get going before we have to hear any more of this conversation." Clare laughed, linking her arm with her husbands. "I'll see you in two weeks, Roggie. Be good." She winked and kissed his cheek before the couple left. 

"Stop telling everyone I have a toe fetish!" Brian said, blushing madly. 

"You told me my toes were cute, Bri. That's a weird compliment!" Roger laughed. 

"You kept saying your toes were ugly weird stubs!" 

"Because they are!" Roger cackled. "You wanna see?" He smirked, raising his leg in a seductive manner. 

Brian rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and walking out of the reception hall, leaving behind the giggling blond who continued to taunt him about toes. 

Roger eventually got ahold of himself and followed Brian, flopping on the hotel bed and rolled on his stomach. He rested his chin on his hands, propping himself up on his elbows while kicking his legs behind him. 

Brian chuckled when the blond began fluttering his eyelashes at him. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view." The drummer winked. 

"Are you really going to stare at me while I get changed?" Brian asked, amusement in his small smile. 

Roger smirked, standing up from the bed and sashaying his way over to the tall man. He smirked up at him, pulling at his tie. 

"You don't wear suits often enough." Roger said, playing with the tie in his hands.

"Where would I wear suits?" Brian chuckled. 

"Grocery store." Roger joked, a cheeky smile on his face. "Bedroom?"

"Two very different places, Rog." Brian laughed. 

"Oh, hush." Roger smiled, pulling him down by his tie and connecting their lips softly. 

Eventually they pulled away, breathlessly smiling at each other as if it were their first kiss. Roger grinned widely, undoing his tie and dropping it to their feet before wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his lips against his loves. 

Slowly, their blazers made it to the floor, discarded without care. Buttons carefully undone with nimble fingers, shirts pulled off and thrown on a side chair as lips reconnected steadily and gently. 

The room was filled with the sound of soft kisses and quickened breaths as they got lost in one another. 

Their night was spent tangled up in each other. Unhurried and passionate. Loving and tender. Absolutely flawless. 

They fell asleep pressed together, exchanging whispers of love and contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! It had more, but I decide to split it and put the other half in the next chapter as it fit better!
> 
> Not proofread, as it’s 5 am and I just can’t be bothered 😂 
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	16. Deaky The Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of child abuse (non graphic)

December 2, 1996

"Eight more days until the record is out, you load of tarts!" Freddie yelled out, bursting through the door. 

"One quiet evening. Is that so much to ask for?" John sighed, leaning back into the couch and covering his head with a blanket. 

"You broke Deaky, Freddie!" Roger called from his position on the floor, multiple blankets piled on top of him. 

"Why are you laying on the floor?" Freddie asked, shutting the door quietly as to not disturb his irritated fiancé. 

"I can't be bothered today." Roger replied, sinking his face back into the carpet. 

"Alright?..." Freddie stared at him for a moment. "Where's Brian?" 

"He left us to fend for ourselves." Roger said, his words muffled by the carpet below his face. 

"What the hell happened to you two?" Freddie laughed, sitting next to John, who continued to pout. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"We're bored!" Roger whined. "Bri wouldn't let us come with him and we have nothing to do!"

"Roger broke the telly and when I tried to fix it, I got shocked!" John added. 

"And the heater won't work! It's bloody freezing!" Roger huffed, pulling the blankets closer.

Freddie blinked at them, eyebrows furrowed with intense confusion. 

"How did you break the telly?" Freddie asked finally, hand on his hip like a disappointed mother.

"He was running and tripped over a cord, yanked it out while falling on his face and now it doesn't work." John said, lowering the blanket from his head. 

"Darling, are you okay?" Freddie asked. 

"I'm okay." Roger called up. 

"No, not you! Deaky said he got shocked!" Freddie brushed off the blond. 

"Gee, thanks, Fred." Roger huffed, snuggling in with his blankets. 

"I'm fine, Freddie. Just a small shock." John smiled, waving it off. 

"My face is fine, by the way!" Roger huffed. 

The front door swung open suddenly, a disheveled Brian walking in with white specks all over his head and arms filled with grocery bags. 

"Brimi!!" Roger jumped up and ran to him, taking the bags and throwing them on the floor. "Hug me, please."

"I was only gone for two hours, Rog." Brian chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most handsome man that has ever graced this earth?" Roger fluttered his eyelashes up at him.

"Roger, what did you do?" Brian sighed, sensing his boyfriend was clearly up to something. 

"He broke the telly and almost got Deaky electrocuted." Freddie called from the couch. 

"Ah, you absolute bastard!" Roger grumbled, moving back to his pile of blankets. 

"Who broke the heating?" Brian frowned, going over to the thermostat. 

"Also Roger." John answered. 

"Roger, what the fuck?" Freddie stared at the blond. 

"I'm going to just fuck off and die now." Roger announced, crawling under the blankets completely. 

"How..? I-" Brian sighed, tinkering with it before the heat came on. "There. The knob wasn't on all the way."

"The snows coming down hard." Freddie pointed out. 

"Maybe we should turn on the radio?" John suggested. 

"How will music help, dear?" Freddie chuckled. 

"The weather station, Freddie." John said gently. 

"Ha, dumbass!" Rogers muffled voice came from the pile of blankets. 

"Car fucker." Freddie retorted. 

Roger rose from the blankets and pointed a finger in Freddie face. "Crazy cat lady."

"Brian's bitch."

"Deaky's bitch."

"Sometimes." Freddie shrugged. 

"What?"

"What?"

"Can you both shut up?" Brian said, adjusting the dial on the radio. 

"I love it when you tell me what to do." Roger smirked. 

"Roger, I swear to god. Don't sex talk when you're in my bubble." Freddie huffed. 

"I'm gonna pop your fucking bubble." Roger said, poking the air in front of him. 

"Get your finger out of my bubble!" Freddie shouted as John fell into uncontrollable laughter. 

"I'm sorry, it sounded like something else when you said bubble." He giggled more. 

Roger threw his head back with laughter while Freddie leaned his head on his fiancé and giggled along with him. 

"Calm down, children." Brian said jokingly, rolling his eyes with a smile as he turned the volume up.

"Yes, dad-"

"Rogerdon'tyoufuckingdare." Brian looked up at him, his cheeks tinged pink as the three continuously laughed. 

"Kinky, Bri." Freddie winked. 

"Fuck off." Brian snorted, turning his attention to the radio as the weather station finally came on. 

"This is Jill McCorn with your weather update. Severe blizzards are blowing in today and are expected to last until late tomorrow evening. Accumulation is expected and citizens are advised to stay indoors and off the roads until further notice." The monotonous voice came over the radio. 

"I swear to god if we lose power, I'll cease to exist." Roger frowned. 

"It probably won't be that bad. It might even just pass through." Brian shrugged.

Within moments the lights flickered and shut off. Three groans and a scream filled the room. 

"Roger, why did you scream?" Brian sighed. 

"Dramatic effect." Roger shrugged. 

"I'll get the candles." Brian shook his head, going around and collecting all of Freddie's scented candles. 

"Jesus, Fred, are you in a cult? Why the hell do you have twenty thousand candles?" Roger looked at the shrugging singer who began lighting some of the candles. 

"I have a problem, I recognize it, and I don't need your judgment." Freddie deadpanned. 

"Alright, that should be good." Brian sighed, placing the last candle on the coffee table. 

"Delilah, dear!" Freddie called, picking up the cat and sitting next to John before draping a blanket over them. 

"I'm cold." Roger stared up at Brian expectantly. 

"Yeah, the heaters not going to work with power out." Brian sat on the couch, wrapping a blanket around himself. "Why are you pouting?"

"Hold me." Roger sighed, grabbing all of the blankets and wrapping them around his body before shuffling over and falling into Brian's lap. 

"Are you drunk?" Brian chuckled. 

"I wish." Roger grinned, sitting up. "We should play Clue."

"Not scrabble?" Freddie frowned. 

"Freddie, we played scrabble until six am this morning." Roger said, sliding off Brian's lap to grab the box. 

"I'm good at Clue!" John grinned, sitting up excitedly. 

"You're too pure to be good at murder mystery games." Roger chuckled, putting the box on the coffee table. 

"That's what I want you to think." John smirked. 

Brian looked over at Freddie with a small chuckle while the younger two got caught up in playful conversation. "So, we're stuck inside for at least a day."

"I hope the snow clears up before your plan." Freddie smirked. 

"God, I hope so. Rog gets grumpy when he's cold. Not how I'd want it to go." Brian chuckled. 

Freddie smiled, looking over at his boyfriend and best friend arguing about where to put the game pieces. 

"Remember the first Christmas we were all together?" Freddie smiled softly. 

"You and Deaks got together around that time." Brian smiled. 

"It seems like a lifetime ago." Freddie shook his head, smiling to himself. "You and Roger drove us crazy with your pining."

"Drove ourselves crazy." Roger said softly, smiling over at them. 

"You're not wrong about that." Brian grinned, pulling the smaller man closer. 

"Now we're all grown up and real rockstars." Freddie said, sitting down by the game board. 

"I'm only twenty-four." John said, chuckling. 

"And you're more grown up than Fred and Roger combined." Brian joked. 

"Excuse me? I'm plenty grown up!" Freddie laughed. 

"Tell me, Freddie. How do you boil and egg?" Brian asked, smirking at both Freddie and Roger. 

"What? Like it's easy?" Freddie scoffed. 

"Yeah, well, at least we got haircuts!" Roger crossed his arms. 

"My hair is my staple. You said you love it." Brian cocked an eyebrow. 

Roger let out a sigh. "I do love it. You're my poodle."

Brian chuckled and pecked his cheek before turning to the game board. 

They spent most of the night playing clue, and to all of their frustrations, John won every. Single. Time. 

"Damn, Deaky. You should've been a detective." Freddie chuckled. 

"They couldn't handle me." John smirked, earning a laugh from the other three. 

As the night went on, they went from playing Clue to just sitting and listening to the radio as they reminisced about their lives over the years. 

"No, no. By far, the most ridiculous thing at Ridge Farm was the fact that Roger locked himself in the damn cupboard for twelve hours." Freddie laughed, sipping his tea. "How did you last that long without food?"

They were able to use the gas top stove, thankfully, so the hot tea warmed their frigid bodies. 

"Brian snuck me food and water." Roger admitted, smiling over at the guitarist. "No cigarettes though."

"You would've suffocated, love." Brian reminded him. 

"Yeah, yeah." Roger chuckled. 

"My personal favorite was when Roger kicked Paul's ass." John pipped up, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"Still my proudest moment, I must admit." Roger chuckled. 

"He was a real ass, wasn't he?" Freddie shook his head. 

"Understatement of the year, Freddie." Roger yawned. 

"Alright, I'm heading to bed." Brian stretched before standing up. 

Roger stood up, huddling against the taller man for warmth. "You're my heater, I'm coming with."

"I can't tell if that's weird or romantic." John chuckled. 

"Weirdly romantic is Roger's ultimate personality trait." Freddie stood up from the couch, pulling John up by his hand and kissing it. "Bedtime, dear?"

"I'm quite tired." John nodded with a gap toothed smile. 

"Goodnight, you two." Freddie smiled. 

"Goodnight." They mumbled before going into their room. 

"I hope the roads clear up soon." Brian spoke, laying in bed before Roger clung to him to collect all of his body heat. 

"Are you going somewhere?" Roger asked, looking up at him from his chest. 

"Well, I did have plans in a few days. We'll just have to see how it goes." Brian shrugged. He really hoped the snow wouldn't ruin his plan. 

"Visiting your mum?" Roger yawned, his eyelids growing heavy. 

Brian smiled down at him. Often times, Roger would fight off sleep to keep talking to him. He knew Brian had trouble falling asleep some nights and would always try to keep him company before falling into a deep slumber. He always found it to be one of the most adorable things the younger man did. 

"Yeah. I meant to ask if would you mind coming with me." Brian bit his lip. He wasn't visiting his mum, but he couldn't make any hints of the destination as it was supposed to be a surprise. 

Roger looked up at him with droopy eyes and a tired smile. "Oh, Bri, I'd love that. Maybe we can tell her about us."

"Well, uh, she already knows." Brian smiled. "She figured it out after meeting you for the first time."

"I was so subtle though!" Roger said, his eyes widening. 

"Rog, you slapped my ass right in front of her. And then you said 'Isn't he cute?' when I jumped." Brian laughed. "Best friends don't do that."

"Me and Freddie would do that." Roger pouted. 

"You and Freddie are weird." He joked, chuckling a bit as the blond laughed. 

"So, when are we going?" Roger changed the subject, looking at him curiously. He was much more awake than he was a few minutes ago. Brian felt his heart flutter at the fact that he was so excited to see his mum. 

"Erm, the December 4th." Brian said, clearing his throat. 

"Not for Christmas?" Roger furrowed his eyebrows. "The tour doesn't start until January."

"W-Well, I'll go up for Christmas too." Brian stammered. "I-I mean, if that's not too much. She lives alone and I just worry about her and-" 

"Bri, it's okay if you miss your mum. I understand." Roger smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck. "We can go visit as much as you like."

Brian nodded, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. Roger didn't talk about his parents much. From what the blond told him, he hadn't seen them since he went off to university. He sighed, gazing down at his love with a deep feeling of sadness in his chest. 

Brian's parents had been wonderful all his life, they accepted him for his sexuality and eventually for his decision to focus on music. His father even helped him build his guitar. He might have lost his father, but he considered himself lucky to have one to begin with. 

Stroking the smaller mans hair gently, he decided to ask. 

"Rog?"

"Yeah?" The blonds sleepy voice was back. 

"Do you... Do you ever miss your parents ever?" He asked cautiously. His heart twisted uncomfortably at the sudden silence he found surrounding him after the question left his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, it's none of my business. You don't have to ans-"

"Sometimes." Roger swallowed. "I miss the idea of parents more than my parents. It's hard growing up and going through life without that support system. It's hard knowing that I... that I don't have anyone to call 'mum and dad'. No one to take pride in the things I've done. No one to love me unconditionally and give me advice. I hate it, but I can't change it. I don't regret my decision to leave, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt occasionally." He sighed. "They made us feel so small. So... pathetic. My mother hurt with words, but my father... he liked to get physical, as you know. I never let him hit Clare. God, I'd sooner have let him kill me than to let him lay a finger on her." 

"I'll always miss them in a way, but I have to do what's best for me. For Clare. And they aren't what's best for either of us. We couldn't afford to be naive. We had to face the truth and leave them behind." Roger spoke softly, his eyes glistening with woe in the pale moonlight seeping in from the window. 

Brian pulled him closer, arms wrapping around him protectively. Roger sunk into him, his both relaxing against his boyfriend. He felt safe in his arms. Safe and happy, despite the conversational matter. 

"I'll never let anyone make you feel like that again, Rog..." Brian spoke gently, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Roger looked up at him with a sad smile, cupping his cheek gently. "I know, Bri. It's okay now. It was a long time ago."

Brian rested his forehead against the smaller mans, shutting his eyes. "You deserve the world, Roger. I hope you know that."

"And you deserve the entire universe." Roger pulled him closer, pressing their lips together is a soft kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away. "Goodnight, Bri."

"Goodnight, love." He smiled softly, allowing himself to drift off into a content world where the love of his life never felt any pain.  
Only happiness. 

When they woke, the power had finally returned. Roger slipped on one of Brian's hoodies and ran to the window, smiling widely at the snow covered streets. 

Brian wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on shoulder and gazing out the window. 

The two men smiled, pressed against each other admiring the view of the white London streets. 

They couldn't help but laugh when they finally spotted an exasperated Freddie helping his overly excited fiancé build a snowman in front of their flat. 

It didn't take long before the two threw on their coats and raced down to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy filler with a dash of angst bc it be like that💁🏻♀️
> 
> Non-filler next, but I'm sure you're already catching on to what's gonna happen 
> 
> I got an hour and a half of sleep so if anything seems wonky, that's why 👌🏻 
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	17. Trust

_**December 3, 1996** _

Brian sighed, crossing his arms at the pouting man in front of him.

"You said we were leaving on the fourth!" Roger crossed his arm, pouting even more.

"Well, you're leaving on the fourth. I'm leaving tonight." Brian said casually. "They announced the roads are safe enough to drive on now."

"No, no, no. Why do we have to take two cars? That's a lot of gas!" Roger argued. "Isn't that bad for the earth? I thought you cared about the earth!"

"Freddie and John are dropping you off." Brian said, turning to his suitcase to continue packing.

"I don't agree with this situation. I hate it." Roger plopped down on the bed, a scowl set on his face. "Why are you doing this?"

"Come on, Rog. It's one night." Brian sighed. "You'll be fine."

"Well... well maybe I just won't go! Yeah, I'm not going!" Roger huffed, folding his arms back over his chest as he pouted like an angry child.

"Really, Rog?" Brian turned around to give him an amused glance. "Alright." He shrugged, turning back to his prior task.

"Alright?!" Roger hopped off the bed. "You know what?! You're just... ugh!" He threw his arms up in exasperation and stormed out of the room.

Brian chuckled to himself. He told the blond he was leaving a day early to have alone time with his mother. He hadn't seen her in months, so he figured it would be a nice thing to do. In theory, at least.

"Roger, if you throw that out the window, I swear I'll throw you next!!" He heard Freddie yell from the lounge followed by a thud and Roger screaming.

John peaked into the room, earbuds in his ears as he listened to his walkman.

"What'd Roger throw this time?" Brian asked, glancing up from his suitcase.

"He tried to throw the kettle, but Freddie tackled him." John said, taking one of the earbuds out.

"He's mad because I told him I'm

leaving tonight and he's leaving tomorrow." Brian shook his head with a grin.

"Sounds reasonable." John chuckled. "Drive safe, Bri."

"Thanks, Deaks. Let me know if he tries to drive to my mums." Brian laughed.

"Will do." He smiled, popping his earbuds back in, and left the room. He watched Freddie wrestle Roger to grab the kettle while sitting on the coach, nodding his head to the beat of the song, completely unbothered.

"Fine! Fine! I won't fucking throw it!" Roger grumbled, pushing the singer off of him.

"Good boy, Roggie." Freddie said sarcastically, snatching the kettle. "This was a gift from my mother!"

Roger huffed, standing up and throwing a pillow out the window.

"That was my favorite pillow!" John whined, ripping his earbuds out.

"Sorry." Roger grumbled before walking out front door with a huff.

"That boys temper is exhausting sometimes." Freddie sighed, sitting next to John.

"To be fair, last time Brian left, he didn't come back for six months." John pointed out. "He might've been a bit overdramatic, but it was justified if you look at it from his point of view."

"I didn't think of that..." Brian said, frowning in the doorway of their bedroom. "He doesn't really think I'm going to leave him...does he?"

"Brian, go talk to him before he goes and drinks up a liquor store." Freddie sighed, crossing his arms. "His probably still pouting on the front steps."

The taller man sighed, looking out the window to see the blond holding the pillow and gently dusting it off before going back towards the door.

"He's just getting the pillow back." Brian said, walking away from the window. "At least he didn't break anything." He shrugged at the door opened.

Roger came in, a defeated look on his face as he handed the pillow to John. "Sorry, Deaks." He said softly before turning his eyes to Brian. "If you didn't want me to come, you should've just said so. You didn't have make up some excuse." He crossed his arms, frowning up at him. "Enjoy your trip, Brian. I'll see you when you get back."

"Rog-"

Roger shook his head and grabbed his keys before walking out of the flat, leaving Brian with a shocked face.

"Go after him, you dumbass!" Freddie said, pushing Brian to the door.

Brian sighed as he muttered a rushed goodbye, grabbing his own keys and suitcase before runningdown to Rogers car, expecting to see a glare, scowl, some sort of anger!

Instead, he saw the blonds head on the steering wheel with shaking shoulders.

He didn't expect to see him crying.

Brian quickly threw his suitcase in his car before making his way to Roger. Cautiously, he opened the passenger side door and climbed in, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Roger, please don't cry... I just need to..." Brian sighed. The surprise would be absolutely ruined if Roger went with him that night.

"I'm sorry." Roger said quietly, sniffling before looking at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Rog, I'm used to your blow ups at this point." Brian sighed, attempting to make a joke.

"That's not..." Roger swallowed and looked down. "A year ago, you left. And you didn't come back. So, you tell me that you're leaving again- a sudden change of plans, might I add- and you just... You did this before you left and I freaked out. I can't do the waiting thing again. I can't go through that all again. God, Brian! If you want to break up, can you a least have the decency to just say it and not leave this time?" His voice cracked as he raised his eyes to meet Brian's.

"What?" Brian asked incredulously. "No! I'm not breaking up with you! Roger, this is a misunderstanding! I am not breaking up with you! I was going to-" Brian rubbed his temples.

"You were going to?!" Roger squeaked as he looked at Brian with a horrorstricken face.

"No! No, god, no!" Brian shouted, his eyes wide. "That's not what I meant! I was going to, uh, ask you to move in with me." Brian swallowed, his eyes falling down to his lap.

"What?..." Rogers face fell into a look of confusion.

"The flat is small. We're making a lot more money now. Freddie and Deaks have been looking for a new flat and well, they found one. And they found the a perfect one for us just across the hall from them... If you'd like..." Brian fiddled with his hands in his lap. He'd been planning on telling him while they were away, not in the car while the blond was in tears.

"You... You still want to be with me?" Roger asked quietly, his eyes dropping to the steering wheel.

"Of course I do!" Brian gently held Roger's chin and turned his face towards him. "It doesn't matter what you do, Rog. I'll always want to be with you. Through every fight, screaming match, every time you throw something out the window. Through it all, I still love you and I still want to be with you." Brian rested his forehead against the tearful man's. "So say yes. Move in with me."

Roger bit his lip and nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Yes, I'll move in with you."

"Perfect." Brian smiled and moved forward to connect their lips for a few sweet moments.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." Roger said as they parted. His eyes shone with guilt.

"You didn't, actually. I mean, throwing Deaky's favorite pillow was a bit much." Brian joked before continuing, "But I understand where you're coming from. You've had some...bad experiences...with and without me and I should've considered that explained myself better."

Roger nodded, leaning back into the drivers seat.

"I just need to make sure everything is alright before I bring you over there. There's things I need to set up and plan. Make sure my mum is in the right state of mind for guests. But I'll call you before bed, I promise." Brian said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Just, please. Trust me on this."

"I trust you." Roger said, giving him a small smile. "You're my best friend, Bri. I trust you." He said. "Let's go back inside, it's bloody freezing out here."

"You're really okay with me leaving tonight?" Brian asked cautiously, not expecting him to drop a fight so quickly.

"Brian, I trust you. I won't lie, there was a time that I couldn't trust a damn thing you said and I hated that. I worked on it, and now... I trust you again. Not blindly, not anymore, but I trust that you won't lie. You won't cheat. You won't...you won't hurt me again. Maybe it's stupid, but I do." Roger sighed, turning the engine off.

Brian nodded and got out, quickly moving to the drivers side to open his door and pull him into a hug. "It's not stupid, Rog. You can trust me, okay? I won't let you down again."

Roger sighed, relaxing into his embrace. "I know, Bri. Drive safe." He said softly, looking up at him. "Call me when you get there? The roads are still icy and I just want to know you made it there alright."

"Of course." Brian said, kissing his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow night, love."

Roger gave him a shaky smile and nodded. "I'll see you." He said quietly before Brian pecked his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bri." Roger replied, squeezing his hand before walking to the front door and watching as Brian got into the car and drove away.

Once the car was out of view, Roger opened the door to the flat and walked in quietly. Freddie and John watched as he slipped into his bedroom wordlessly.

"Well, he doesn't suspect anything!" Freddie grinned, wrapping earning a gentle slap to the arm from the bassist.

"But now he's sad!" John frowned.

"He won't be tomorrow." Freddie shrugged. "Tomorrow will make up for it!"

"Let's hope so." John sighed, leaning his head on the singers shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, it's shit, and I'm sorry  
>  :(
> 
> I apologize for not updating for a few days, I have some personal family and school issues going on and I been a bit stressed about everything and trying to stay calm so :(
> 
> Anyway, next chapter should be out soon enough! 
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	18. Love Is Us

_**DECEMBER 4, 1996** _

Roger sighed as he rolled over and looked at the empty side of the bed. He felt his heart break slightly as he gazed into the vast nothingness next to him.

He pushed his bad thoughts away. He'd see Brian tonight. His life didn't depend on the curly haired man, of course it didn't, but that didn't mean his absence didn't hurt. Roger had gotten so used to the guitarists body next to his again that he didn't quite know what to do with him gone.

By the morning, he opened his eyes and stared at the spot for two hours. He sighed at his overall creepiness.

"Darling?" He heard Freddie knock. "Darling, it's two in the afternoon, are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm up." Roger sighed, crawling out of bed and to the door. "I'm not going, Fred." He said upon opening the door.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Take a shower and I'll pick out your clothes. And for god sake, do your hair!" Freddie attempted to fix the knotty mess on the drummers head.

"Why? I've met his mother before!" Roger huffed, dragging his feet to the bathroom. "I'm not good with parents!"

"Darling, my parents like you! Well, my mother likes you!" Freddie crossed his arms.

"Both of my parents like you!" John yelled from the kitchen.

"See? The Deacons like you. That's the highest honor." Freddie said, pushing a towel into his arms. "Shower, brush your teeth, and fix your hair. I'll get your clothes and then we're leaving!" He grinned and pushed him into the bathroom fully before shutting the door.

Freddie quickly slipped into the kitchen after collecting the clothes. "Poor dear has no clue."

"Isn't that a good thing?" John asked, looking up from his tea.

"Well, yes. But a sad Roger is a million times worse that an angry Roger. Sad Roger makes a sad Freddie." Freddie sighed, putting the outfit on the table. “He makes that face and his eyes go all big, he looks like a kitten that just got kicked in the throat.”

“You’re adorable, Freddie.” John smiled and pecked his cheek. "Don't be sad, he'll be happy soon."

Freddie smiled and leaned into his kiss before pecking his lips. "You're right." He grinned. "It's so hard to keep it from Roger! But Brian would kill me if I said anything."

"Keep what from me?" Roger crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing, darling! Just a birthday present!" Freddie lied lamely.

"My birthday is in July." Roger scoffed, grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee. "If you don't tell me, I'm not going."

"Ugh, you're such a brat." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Fine. Brian is getting you a dog."

Roger nearly dropped his mug. "What? No! We can't get a dog! We're about to go on tour!" He said, a worried look on his face. "Did he get them yet?"

"No, but you can tell him tonight when we get to his mum’s house." Freddie waved it off. "Here, get dressed." He handed him the clothes, earning a confused look.

"These aren't mine?" He tilted his

head.

"Oh, yes. I picked them out and Brian bought them for you." Freddie grinned.

"When?" Roger frowned.

"Ohmyfuckinggod! Stop asking questions and get dressed!" John yelled in exasperation, causing the blond to put his hands up in surrender.

Freddie laughed as the blond nearly lost his towel scampering away to the bedroom to get dressed.

"I'm gonna miss living with that little shit." Freddie smiled, shaking his head.

"He'll be right across the hall to bother us all the time." John said, looking over at him with a smile.

"That's true. But we won't get to witness that anymore." Freddie joked, draining the rest of his tea before going to the door. "Hurry up, bitch! It's a long drive!!"

Roger grinned and opened the door, dressed in a black velvet blazer with a red rose embroidered into sleeve, over top a plain white button-up. His pants with simple black velvet trousers and his hair was messy, yet done in a way to suit his personality.

"Damn, Rog. His mum might try and get with you." Freddie winked.

Roger's nose crinkled at the thought. "Nasty ass." He muttered, pulling his suitcase up off the floor. "Are we leaving?"

"Aw, you miss your Bri!" Freddie teased.

"You get sad when Deaky goes to the store, shut up." Roger rolled his eyes.

"He's not wrong, you do get sad." John shrugged, going to the door and grabbing his keys. "You sit in the back of the van, Rog."

"Wow, Deaks. I feel loved." Roger huffed and walked out the door and to the van before hopping in the back. "How long is the drive?"

"Hmm, five and a half hours." John answered, getting in the front seat.

"I brought scrabble! I'll sit in the back too!" Freddie announced, climbing in with Roger.

"Freddie loves me more, ha!" Roger grinned.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." John shrugged, chuckling when Freddie sent him a wink.

"Alright! Drive, chauffeur!" Freddie yelled excitedly, grinning as John pulled out of the parkway and began driving.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

**_Five and a half hours later_ **

**_11:50 pm_ **

Within the first two hours, both of the backseat occupants had fallen asleep. Roger's head rested on Freddie's shoulder, who's head rested on Roger's.

Parking the car outside their destination, John pulled out the camera and snapped a picture while giggling to himself at how adorable they were.

Roger opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them until he saw stars. "Are we here?" He yawned.

Freddie shot up quickly. "Are we here?!"

"Freddie, stop yelling. Yes, we're here." John chuckled.

Roger looked out the window with a confused expression before a piece of fabric covered his vision. "Um, what the fuck are you doing?"

"It's a surprise!" Freddie giggled, hoping out of the van and pulling the blond with him.

"I've seen his mum before though? Why is this a surprise? Oh my god, the dog's here, aren't they?" Roger gaped, trying to take the blindfold off.

"Jesus, Rog. Stop." Freddie slapped his hand away. "Just walk with me."

Roger sighed, the confused look never leaving his face as he walked with Freddie.

"I still don't understand why I have to wear a blindf-" Roger was cut off by the noise of static.

“Thank you for calling Rhye Radio At Night! This is Anna, and who is calling?” Roger froze, immediately recognizing the overly cheerful voice as his blindfold was removed.

Roger felt even more confused when he looked around and saw...chickens? And a Farm house? He blinked before realizing where he was.

This wasn’t Brian’s childhood home...

This was Ridge Farm.

“Yes, this is Brian. Or, uh, Sleepless in London as you called me.” He heard Brian’s breathy chuckle. What was going on?

Roger looked around the pitch black farm, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Oh my, Brian! How are you, sweetheart? Did you find the love of your life yet?” She asked, referring back to Freddie’s words from all those years back.

“Actually, yeah. I did.” He said softly, Roger could hear his smile through the radio.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! And who may it be?” Anna asked calmly, though the giddiness was evident in her voice.

“Well, actually, it’s my best friend, Roger. I met him the day after talking to you.” Brian spoke, chuckling slightly. “I’d like to request a song for him, if I could? The I called in a few days ago, the morning host made note of it.”

“Hmm, alright. I see it.” Anna hummed. “Good luck and goodnight, Sleepless in London..”

The line went dead as familiar piano chords started playing, echoing throughout the seemingly empty farm.

Roger looked behind him, seeing that John and Freddie were gone. “Freddie? Deaky?” He called out before turning back to the house to see a dark silhouette standing before him.

“Hey, Rog...” Brian greeted softly, slowly walking towards him.

“Wh-What’s going on?” Roger looked up at him, biting his lip nervously as the volume turned up on the radio.

“Four years ago today, I met the love of my life.” Brian began, clearing his throat nervously. “When you walked into that practice room that day, I immediately fell for you. For your confidence, your beautiful, well, your everything.”He swallowed the lump in his throat. “And the moment I looked in your eyes, I knew I wanted you in my life forever. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.”

Brian gently took Rogers hands, looking into his eyes. “I love you more than anything else on this earth, more than the moon and stars.” He said softly, glancing behind him as the song faded out and a flicker of lights came on.“Our love is real, Rog. Love is us.”

Roger stared at him in shock, tears pooling in his eyes. “Oh my god, Bri...”

He lifted his gaze to to roof, seeing the arrangement of Christmas lights shaped into a four worded question in the spot where he told Brian he was in love with him two years before. He read the words as Brian began to speak them out loud.

“Roger Meadows Taylor,” Brian began, sinking down to his knee on the snow covered ground and pulling out a black velvet box. “Will you marry me?”

Roger smiled down at him before tackling him to the ground, capturing the older man’s lips with his own as their joyful tears mixed together.

As they parted, Brian gazed up at the blond with loving eyes. “Is that a yes?”

“God, yes.” Roger breathed, dropping his forehead down to rest on Brian’s. “I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Brian smiled softly, closing the space between them with a soft kiss before pushing them both up and taking Rogers left hand in his own.

Roger smiled as Brian slid the ring on his finger, his eyes never leaving the beautiful hazel pools in front of him.

“I thought you were getting me a dog.” Roger laughed, burying his face in the crook of Brian’s neck.

“Maybe next time.” He joked, chuckling along with the blond.

Before long, two others joined their embrace. Freddie and John squeezed the two, the oldest of them squealing loudly as they laughed.

“Now we get to have two illegal weddings.” Freddie grinned. “How invigorating.”

The four men laughed, standing up from the icy ground with their arms around each other. Each of them felt the warmth in their stomachs, fighting the frigid weather surrounding them.

They made their way into the familiar old house, bidding each other Goodnight before disappearing into their twoseparate bedrooms.

“I love you, Bri.” Roger whispered into the dark, snuggling into his fiancé’s chest.

“I love you too, Rog.” Brian smiled softly, holding him tightly as they both drifted off to sleep.

Contentment and love filled their dreams as they held each other close through the night.

When morning came around, they made their way home. John drove as Roger and Brian sat in the back, pressed together as they sat in content silence.

They entered their flat, putting their bags down and sitting in the couch together while laughing and reminiscing of their early days.

Everything was right where it needed to be.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian liked it so he put a ring on it 💍 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Peace and Love ✌🏻


	19. Moving On

_**December 23, 1996** _

Boxes.

Upon boxes.

Upon boxes, upon boxes.

They scattered the small flat. At least ten filled the hall, five in each bedroom, four in the lounge, three in the kitchen. A lot of fucking boxes.

And to make matters worse, Freddie and Roger kept fucking crying!

"Fred, they'll be right across the hall!" John sighed, handing him a tissue.

"It's not the same!" Freddie cried, grabbing Roger as he passes by and hugging him tightly.

"Freddie, you're gonna make me cry!" Roger sniffled, hugging him back.

"Rog, we'll be ten feet away!" Brian laughed.

"That's ten too many feet!" Roger huffed, wiping his face. "Who gets the scrabble?!"

Freddie gasped, his mouth hung open. "Who gets the... Who bought it?!"

"We split the price when we first moved in here." Brian said, taping a box closed.

"Split custody." Roger announced. "Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday me and Bri get it. You get it Tuesday, Friday, Sunday."

"That's not fair! You get it four days?!" Freddie pushed him off his lap.

"Oh my god, we'll buy another one!" Brian sighed, rubbing his temples. "Rog, go pack your closet!"

"Okay, mum." Roger rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom.

"Don't you mean daddy?" Freddie guffawed.

"I hope you go bald!" Roger yelled from the bedroom.

Freddie jumped to his feet. "Take that back, blondie!!" He yelled, running in the room.

Brian and John shared an exasperated look.

"Want to go get some coffee?" John asked, lifting his keys.

"Please." Brian chuckled, jotting down a small note before they walked out the door.

Move in day was tomorrow and everyone was feeling emotional about leaving the flat. It was the place they all first started. The place they began their relationships.

So many almost kisses happened between himself and Roger in those first two years of dating. Recovery of Roger's car accident. News of three engagements were shared in the lounge.

Even Brian felt himself tearing up at the thought.

"Aw, Bri! Don't cry too! Freddie and Roger have been blubbering messes all day and if you start crying, I'm going to launch into a full on mental breakdown." John frowned, looking at him at they entered the coffee shop.

"Sorry, Deaks. We just had some really good times in that flat." Brian smiled, the bittersweet feeling swirling around in his stomach.

"We did, didn't we?" John smiled softly, walking up to the counter. "Let's get them to go and get back then."

Brian nodded with a smile. "Can we get one decaf black coffee, one hot chocolate- decaf please, one cappuccino, and one green tea, please." He ordered, pulling his wallet out. He also picked out Rogers favorite pasty and three others for John, Freddie, and himself.

"I can pay for mine and Freddie's!" John said, pulling out his wallet.

Brian shook his head and paid the whole bill. "It's alright, I've got it."

"If you say so." John grinned as they both went to sit down and wait for the drinks. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Hm, they're probably throwing things at each other." Brian chuckled. "Per usual."

"You're probably right." John laughed.

After a few minutes, they grabbed the drinks and pastries and headed home. They braced themselves for the war they expected walking in.

They didn't expect what really happened though.

Freddie was sat on the couch, a feather boa around his neck and high heels on his feet, braiding Rogers hair. Roger was wearing a skirt and a tie while bobbing his head to the song blaring on the radio.

"If you wannabe my lover!" He belted out loudly.

"You gotta get with my friends!" Freddie sang along.

"Make it last forever!" Roger laughed, turning to face him.

"Friendship never ends!!" They sang loudly in each other's faces before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Brian and John looked at each other, chuckling.

"Spice Girls, really?" Brian laughed, crossing his arms in the doorway.

Freddie and Roger jumped, staring at their fiancés with wide eyes.

"What are you doing home?!" Roger covered himself with a blanket.

Freddie rolled his eyes and got up, going to John and pecking his lips. "Hello, darling." He greeted.

Brian laughed and went over to Roger, pulling him up and kissing him softly. "I like your hair."

"Fred said he'd give me twenty pounds if I let him braid it." Roger grinned up at him. "He's absolutely shit at braiding though."

"I heard that!" Freddie scoffed. "You ties my hair in knots! KNOTS!"

"I unknotted it though." Roger smiled innocently.

"I still feel the trauma." Freddie said, touching his hair.

“Anyway, we got you guys drinks. Both of yours are decaf, because...well, I’m not giving you caffeine.” Brian said, handing the hot chocolate to Roger and black coffee to Freddie.

“Thank you, dears.” Freddie smiled, sipping the dark beverage.

“Thanks, Bri.” Roger grinned up at him.

“And pastries!” John raised the small bag and handed them out. 

Roger took a bite of his and leaned into Brian side. “I love you.” He mumbled through the crumbs in his mouth.

Brian grinned down at him. “Love you too, Rog. Even when you sing Spice Girls off key.”

“Excuse me, Rog and I sang it better than they ever could.” Freddie scoffed.

“Whatever you say, Fred.” Brian chuckled. “Alright, we should start moving this on the truck.”

The other three nodded, each grabbing a few boxes and hauling them outside and into the moving truck they rented.

Before long, the flat was empty. Roger gripped Brian’s hand as they looked around.

“End of an era.” Roger said softly. “Remember when we walked out of the bedroom to find Freddie sitting on the kitchen floor in his underwear?” He asked, grinning up at the taller man.

“Like it was yesterday.” Brian chuckled, wrapping his arm around the smaller blond. “Think of all the crazy memories we’ll have in our new flats.”

“I can’t wait.” Roger smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly. “Ready to go?”

Brian took one last look at the place he’d been for the last six years of his life and nodded.

“I’m ready.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride over to the new flat wasn’t too long. It was only a five minute drive, and the studio was now only a two minute walk away.

By the time the movers got the couch and beds, among other large furniture inside, it was dark.

Roger curled into Brian on the couch, closing his eyes as the silence of the flat surrounded them.

John and Freddie had gone to get dinner for the four of them and would likely be back soon, but Roger decided to just relish in his new beginning with his fiancé.

The shrill of the phone interrupted the serene atmosphere of the room.

Roger got to his feet and stretched out with a loud yawn before answering the phone.

“Hello?” Brian looked up to see the shocked face of his fiancé.

“Oh my god...” Roger dropped the phone and looked at Brian with wide eyes.

“What? What’s wrong?” Brian jumped to his feet.

Suddenly, Roger broke out into the largest smile.

“Clare’s pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, who thought there was gonna be an accident?
> 
> NOT IN MY FLUFF CHAPTER
> 
> ALRIGHT
> 
> Peace ✌🏻 


	20. Can't Turn Back The Clock

Roger quickly picked the phone back up, squealing loudly into the receiver. Their conversation lasted about another twenty minutes before they hung up.

"I'm gonna be a funcle!" He all but screamed to Brian, who blinked in confusion.

"Uh, funcle?"

"Yes. Fun uncle. You'll be the suncle. Serious uncle. Freddie will be the guncle, gay uncle. And John will be the the cuncle. The cute uncle." Roger explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have a few issues with that. We're all gay-"

"Freddie's the gayest."

"Okay, but cuncle sounds dirty."

"Children won't notice it."

"Still. And lastly, why do I have to be the serious one?" Brian pouted a bit.

"Because, you're already my soyfriend. My-"

"Serious boyfriend. I get it. And I'm your fiancé." Brian shook his head. "Stop jumbling up words!"

"Hey, what if we change our last names to a mixed version of them." Roger grinned wider.

"Umm, so Tayay?" Brian huffed a laugh.

"No, that sounds stupid." Roger rejected, waving his hand about. "Maylor."

"Oh my god, no. Can we just hyphen both our names?" Brian laughed, wandering to the kitchen to grab a drink. "Or you can take mine, vice versa?"

"But, Brimi! Wouldn't that be cute?" Roger whined, following behind him. "Together we'd be funcle and suncle Maylor."

"Darling, I think you're crazy." Brian turned around and pecked his lips.

"You're just jealous because I'm a genius."

"Yup, you've got me." Brian said jokingly. "Roger May would be nice though."

"Brian Taylor. We could just switch last names. Fuck with everyone." Roger chuckled and grabbed a glass before filling it with water and handing to to Brian with a small grin on his face.

"I'm just really excited." He continued, his tone going more serious as he was looking up at him. "We're going to be uncles and we're going tour and we just got our own place. Not to mention we're engaged." Roger let out a dreamy sigh, dropping his head on Brian's shoulder. "I'm really happy."

Brian wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. "I am too. I never knew I could feel this happy."

Roger looked up with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I know one way to make you feel even happier..." He smirked.

"Love, Freddie and Deaks are going to be here any minute with dinner. You really want to get caught again?" Brian asked, though the smile on his face gave away any attempt at being serious.

"It's not like we haven't walked in on them before." Roger said, shuttered with mock disgust. "Revenge."

"You have a weird way of revenge." Brian shook his head and walked back to the couch.

"Shut up, I'm happy." Roger smiled, following him over to the couch before snuggling into his side. 

"It does feel perfect, doesn't it?" Brian sighed, pulling him closer.

"It does." He said, burying his face in Brian's chest before leaning up to kiss him softly.

Brian wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Freddie and John escaped his mind as all of his senses were filled with the man currently straddling him on their couch.

Just as Rogers hands reached for his shirt, the phone began to ring once again. Roger grumbled against Brians lips only to ultimately ignore the annoying shrill echoing through the house.

"Rog..." Brian mumbled against the blonds lips, pushing him back gently. "Love, we should get that. It could be important."

"More important than this?" Roger looked down at him only to be met with a stern look. "Fine, but we're picking up where we left off." He pouted, climbing off his lap and quickly making his way over to the phone, his socked feet sliding on the wooden floor. He slipped a bit and caught himself on the wall, looking over to Brian who was chuckling at him. "I could've died, don't be fucking rude!" he crossed him arms in a petulant manner.

"Rog! Answer the phone!" Brian laughed.

"Answer the phone!" Roger shot back in a mocking tone before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was filled with impatience as it was likely just Freddie from a payphone, calling to talk about a random street cat he spotted. They had that conversation at least three times a week.

"Hi, is this Mr. Roger Taylor?" A calm voice came through the phone.

Roger's face became more serious, clearing his throat. Probably just an interview thing, but how would they get his phone number?

"This is him, yeah." He looked to Brian, who shot him a questioning look to which he shrugged in response.

"Hello, sir. I'm calling from Chelsea and Westminster Hospital in London."

Roger's face fell, Brian got up quickly as he saw the expression on his face. He quickly made his way to the blond, whose face was drained off all color.

"What happened?.." Roger spoke again, his voice trembling slightly.

"We've admitted a woman by the name of Winifred Taylor. We found a note in her pocket with your name, a letter addressed to you, and a phone book page with your phone number." The man explained.

"W-Winifred?..." Roger grasped the phone tighter. "I-Is she dead?"

"No, sir. She was admitted to the ICU, but is in stable condition. I gather that you are her son?"

"Yes." His hands were shaking. "I, uh, what happened?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to release that information over the phone. Visiting hours are still open if you are able to come in."

Roger bit his lip and nodded. "Alright." He spoke softly into the receiver. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day, sir." The man said before hanging up.

How could Someone have a nice day after that kind of news?

Roger hung up the phone, looking to Brian, who looked as freaked out as ever.

"My mother is in the hospital." Roger tone was empty, his face absolutely void of emotion despite the shaking of his hands.

Brian pulled him into a hug, holding him close as the smaller man's breathing became uneven.

The door opened suddenly, Freddie stepping in wearing a new fur coat and sunglasses and holding a few shopping bags. John came in behind him, take out bags in his hands.

"We're back!" Freddie greeted in a sing-song voice.

John set down the bags, immediately noticing the shaking blond and heavy breathing.

"What's wrong?..." John asked, looking to Freddie to see the singers expression fall.

"Darling, what happened?" Freddie pressed, a concerned look on his face as he approached the couple.

"I-I..." Roger lifted his head, his eyes filled with uncertainty. He hadn't heard from his mother in nine years. The last time he saw her was before going off to university. He still remembered his fathers grip on her arm as tears fell down her face.

"His mother's in the hospital." Brian said softly, his arms still around the smaller man.

Freddie and John didn't know much of Rogers childhood, only that his father was physically abusive at times and his mother was mostly passive. Roger had explained that his mother had depression and the situation just wasn't good, leading Clare and Roger to leave as soon as they were legally able.

"What are you going to do?" John asked him delicately.

Roger stayed quiet for a while. He couldn't think of any reasons for her to be in London. As far as he knew, they still lived in Truro.

"I... I think I'm going to go see her." He decided, biting his lip. "I'm going to go."

"Are...Are you sure?" Freddie asked, frowning at him.

"Yeah, I am..." Roger sighed, his breathing finally calming before turning his eyes to Brian. "Can...Can you come with me?"

"Of course." Brian wrapped an arm around him. "Get what you need and I'll drive."

"Thank you." Roger said softly, moving away from him to grab his shoes and wallet.

They muttered quiet goodbyes to the other couple before leaving the flat and going down the stairs to exit the building.

Brian opened the car door for Roger, getting a tight lipped smile from the blond.

The drive was mostly silent before Roger spoke up.

“I shouldn’t have left her.”

Brian glanced at him, a confused frown on his face. “What?”

“I-I left her... I knew what my father did to us and...I left her.” Rogers voice was quiet.

“You said she hurt with words...?” Brian recalled their conversation a few weeks ago. He’d never talked about his mother, mostly about his father. He didn’t even know his mother’s name.

Roger sighed. “Yeah, but... The words were about herself. About how we couldn’t leave. That it was safer to stay...” he heard his fiancé sniffle. “I-I just... I didn’t understand. I was so angry that she didn’t make any effort to leave him. She was in such a bad place too and I didn’t help her.”

Brian reached over and squeezed his hand. “You were young, Roger. You can’t blame yourself for these things.”

Roger went silent, directing his gaze out to the rainy London streets as they drove to the hospital.

“Are you ready to go in?” He asked as they parked in the parking lot.

Roger looked over at him, leaning forward and hugging his tightly. He sighed as he felt Brian’s arms embrace him.

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! I had over half of this written for like 5 days and just now finished it soooo sorry!
> 
> Anyway, how do y’all feel about his mom??
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	21. Break Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve altered a chapter that I forgot to post! This story is cross posted on WattPad and I left chapter 7 out on accident! (Leaving Home Ain’t Easy) I added it in, so if you’d like to read it, it’s up!! Sorry!! 😬

He hated hospitals.

He hated the smell, the look, the feeling. Everything. It reminded him of death and pain.

Nothing good has ever come from Roger going to the hospital.

"It'll be alright."

Will it?

"Bri, I don't know..."

He didn't.

"We can leave. She doesn't know you're here. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do." Brian stopped walking, pulling him off to the side.

"Rog, it's okay to be a bit nervous..."

"I'm well past a bit nervous, Brian! I-I'm quite close to freaking out! I haven't seen her in nearly ten years and now... Now this?" Roger pressed his back to the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. "She didn't want me, Bri. If she wanted me, don't you think she would've tried to see me?"

Brian frowned down at him, ignoring the small amount of people in the corridor and hugged him. "Maybe that's what she was trying to do, love. We don't know what happened."

Roger buried his face in Brian's chest, sniffling softly. "What if she still doesn't want me?"

"She has your name and number in her pocket, remember?" He pushed his hair back and looked down at him. "I'll be with you the whole time."

Roger nodded, pulling away from his embrace. "Okay..."

Brian held his hand as the walked into the waiting room, squeezing it when Roger spoke to a nurse at the nurses station.

"Room 137, to your right." The nurse said looking back down at her papers.

Roger mutter a quick 'thank you' before pushing past the door and walking down the corridor. The fluorescent lights lit the hall dimly as he scanned the doors.

He took a deep breath, glancing up at Brian before pushing into the room. He wondered if he should've told Clare before, but pushed the thought away. She would only worry, and that wouldn't be good for the baby.

With a few tentative steps, he saw her. Battered and bruised, laying in the hospital bed. Her right eye was swollen shut and her lip was busted and bloody. Her nose was covered with gauze and her arm was in a cast. His stomach twisted at the sight, a wave of nausea rushing over him.

"It's okay, just breathe." Brian whispered in his ear.

Roger nodded, pulling in a deep breath and letting it go. He walked closer to the bed, his eyes locked on the middle aged woman in front of him.

Her good eye opened slowly before turning to look at him. Her face twisted in pain before she let out a pitiful sob.

"Roger?..."

"It's me..." Roger cleared his throat, his gaze dropping to his feet.

Winifred broke down into tears, sobbing harshly to herself. Her entire body was shaking as she cried.

Roger tensed up even more, he watched her helplessly as tears formed in his own eyes.

He swallowed thickly, wiping his eyes before she saw.

"I-I didn't know you would come..." Winifred sniffled, her blue eyes gazing at him with wonderment and shock. She looked at him as if he would disappear at any moment, a mirage in desperate times of loneliness and fear.

"I don't know why I did." He said quietly, his gaze falling to the tiled floor.

Winifred stayed quiet, a barely audible sniffle filling the room.

"You never called. I ran from dad, not you. You never sent a letter. You... You never even tried. I was on my own for an entire year and you couldn't even bother to call." Roger's voice was steady and quiet. The hurt cut deep for both Brian and Winifred, both feeling the harsh pang in their hearts. "You said you'd call..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Clare cried for months. Every night. You told her you'd call. You told her you'd call us both and you never did." Brian watched the tears stream down Roger's cheeks. "I get it if you hate me. I understand that Michael wanted more than a weak, pathetic son he saw me as. I understand why you'd do that to me. But why Clare? How could you do that to us? How could you?"

Winifred swallowed the lump in her throat, tears falling down her bruised cheeks.

"I tried..." Her voice broke. "Baby, I tried... He wouldn't let me."

Roger's face fell at his mother's words, his eyes widening at the realization.

"Every time I tried to call, he'd be on the line. He'd rip up the letters. Take all my stamps. He even cut the phone line at one point." A small sob broke through her frail body. She looked so small, like a scared child.

"He did this to you..." It wasn't a question. Roger knew he did this. It wasn't an accident, it was his father.

"I'm sorry, Roger." She cried, covering her face as the tears flowed freely from his eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Roger stepped closer, leaning down and wrapping his arms around his mother. He buried his face in the nape of her neck as he sobbed quietly.

"I shouldn't have left you..."

"I'm so glad you got out, baby. You and Clare both. You didn't deserve that life. No child does." She said softly, her delicate hand stroking his hair. "Don't you ever regret getting out when you did. That man wasn't a father to you. He didn't deserve you. He didn't deserve Clare."

Roger pulled away, looking down at her with tear stained cheeks. "What happened? Why are you in London?" He asked softly, leaning into her hand as she wiped away his tears.

"I had to get out too." She smiled sadly. "I packed a bag, left the divorce papers on the table and took the tube out of town. I wanted to find you and Clare. I had the first letter I never got to send and an address that I found. Your phone number too, but...I was afraid. I didn't want to lead him to you. I couldn't do that to you." She sighed, blinking back the tears. "I hid it all in my pocket. Just as I was getting in the taxi, I realized he was following me. He pulled me into an alley and...I woke up here."

Roger grabbed a tissue and dried her tears, handing her a clean on to blow her nose. He frowned when he saw the specks of blood on the tissue.

"Did they catch him?" He asked, his body stiff.

"They did. They said they took him to the station. It's okay now. I'm free for now." She smiled sadly, wiping her own tears away before the smile faded. "I just hope you can forgive me."

Roger bit his lip and nodded, fresh tears pouring down his cheeks. "I do. I... It was a bad situation and it's over now. It's time to move on."

The frail woman took his hand, squeezing it gently with a nod.

"How's Clare?" She asked softly.

"She's perfect, mum. You'd be so proud. She's married now." Roger smiled softly. He thought of the news he received earlier in the evening, but it wasn't his news to share.

"And you too?" She asked, looking at the ring on his hand.

"No, I'm engaged." He bit his lip nervously, glancing back to Brian who, bless his heart, had been silently watching over them just as Roger asked.

"Oh? To who?" She smiled softly.

Roger took a deep breath, grabbing Brian's hand and pulling him over.

"Brian, this is Winifred. My mum." He said quietly, looking back to his mother.

"Mum, this is Brian. My fiancé." He swallowed, his eyes falling to the ground.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Brian. I wish it was under better circumstances." She smiled, reaching out a hand to shake.

Brian shook her hand gently, smiling shyly. "It's a please to meet you too, Mrs- Erm, Ms. Taylor."

"Winnie is fine, dear." Winifred said, looking back to her son. "I'm so glad you're both happy and safe." She said softly.

"Mum, you should get some rest." Roger said, looking at the machines around her. He'd taken a few medical classes from when he was a dentistry major. He read the numbers and sighed in relief. She'd be okay.

"You're right, dear. Goodnight. Thank you for coming." Winifred smiled sadly at him.

"I-I can stay...if you'd like." Roger offered.

"You don't have to do that." She frowned.

"I want to." Roger said, squeezing her hand. "I'll stay with you and call Clare in the morning."

"I'll come back tomorrow morning, Rog." Brian said, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

Roger turned and smiled up at him, moving to peck his lips.

"Goodnight, Brimi." He said softly.

"Goodnight, love." Brian smiled, pushing his hair behind his hair before walking out of the hospital room.

Roger took a seat next to the hospital bed, holding his mothers hand until she fell asleep.

It hurt to see her again. It hurt knowing that she'd tried to reach out. It hurt knowing that this probably wasn't the first time she'd ended up in the hospital because of him.

And it hurt to forgive her for the years spent in that house, watching the fear on her face when the door would burst opens at the end of the day to an angry and drunk Michael Taylor. It hurt, of course.

But he was willing to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, I'm hoping to make the next one longer. Maybe some angsts, definitely more fluff to come. 
> 
> Yes, I'll probably be ending this soon, just as soon as I figure out how. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


	22. The One

**_July 1997_ **

The tour was spectacular, nights full of screaming fans and music they all loved. It was perfect.

But Roger couldn't lie, it was nice to be home in his own bed (that _didn't_ vibrate), have food that wasn't from a fast food joint, and to finally be off that damn bus.

His mother stayed in their flat while they were away, got back on her feet, and with Rogers help, bought a comfortable house just a few blocks away from Clare and himself. She even helped take care of Freddie's cats, just across the hall.

As for Clare, she was nearly eight months along in her pregnancy and excited for her daughter to be born. Things were great after a long talk with their mother, deciding to move on from the past and work through their issues.

The monster lurking in the shadows since their childhood was gone, as Michael passed away about four months prior. The bad memories were still there, but had been reduced to hazel afterthought. Nothing but faded scars remained.

Roger smiled over at his bandmates from his drum kit. They'd already began recording their sixth album, a more raw sound to this one as their deadline was September!

"You seem chipper today." Freddie grinned over at him. "Did you and Brian shag in the loo?"

Roger chuckled, shaking his head. "No, maybe later though." He shot a quick wink to his fiancé before his smile became innocent once more. "Just happy."

"What, are you pregnant?" John quipped, earning a chuckled from Freddie.

"That's biology impossible, John." Roger rolled his eyes, grinning all the same. "No, I'm just thinking. Our past two records have been amazing and life is just... It's good."

Brian grinned, setting his guitar down and moving towards him before enveloping him in a hug. "Who's a sap now, Rog?"

"Oh, let me live!" Roger chuckled, leaning into his embrace.

"Well, darlings, I think we've done enough damage for the day. Let's all go for a pint, yeah?" Freddie suggested, bringing the fallboard down on his piano.

The other three muttered in agreement, packing up their respective instruments before heading to the door with content smiles on their faces.

Brian smiled down at the blond attached to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Roger immediately melted into the touch, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Love you." Brian smiled, pecking the top of his head.

"Mmm, love you too, clog boy." Roger grinned up at him.

"The clogs again?" Brian rolled his eyes, his voice filled with amusement.

"Bri, you're clacking against the pavement. It'll always be about the clogs." Roger shook his head.

"Fair enough." Brian chuckled, glancing around the streets before pecking his lips. They shared a sweet smile as they made their way into the pub.

Music filled the small room, the familiar atmosphere feeling like home to the four men. The same place they'd gone to as a band for nearly five years. Where they played their first gig together.

Laughing and drinking, they spent the night enjoying each other's company. Discussion of band decisions unheard as they reminisced the night away.

Brian stepped out of the pub hours later, his arm around the man who owned his heart. The warm air surrounded them as they walked the familiar streets, passing by their old flat.

Pausing their steps, Brian gazed up at the building, his gaze settling on the balcony he stood on all those years ago. He remembered the feeling of loneliness, the proclaimation of never loving again and nearly laughed at the mere thought.

He remembered the night with great fondness, despite the heartbreak that it started with, it led to meeting the love of his life. It led to the pretty drummer boy walking into the audition and into his his heart. And by god was the heartbreak worth it.

He felt a warm hand surround his own, a gentle squeeze sending sparks up his arm. Brian smiled down at the smaller man before walking forward, leaving the old building behind.

The wind blew gently across his face as he looked up at the night sky. He still understood the consequences of light pollution, not feeling too disappointed to find that stars were all hidden behind the thick layers of smog above. He didn't need to see them to know the beauty.

He had all he needed by his side, in all his blond-haired, fiery attitude, and toothy smiled glory. The one that against all odds, showed him the thing he held near and to his heart.

_Love is real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my friends!   
> (maybe an epilogue later, I haven’t decided, let me know if you’d want that!)
> 
> This series is my baby and I loved writing every single chapter and all the comments/kudos all of you have left! Thank you all for reading and following along on this little journey. 
> 
> I hope you’ve all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Au revoir!
> 
> Peace ✌🏻


End file.
